Hound of the Moors
by EternalSorrow
Summary: AU. Seras has inherited a large English estate from her late uncle, but receives more than she expected. AxS
1. Sudden Inheritance

A/N: Hound of the Baskervilles theme, with a Hellsing twist. Set around the turn of the 20th century. Hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing, Hound of the Baskervilles, nor Dracula. Implies for all chapters.

**Hound of the Moors**

Sudden Inheritance

Seras Victoria sat in the open-style train station, nervously waiting. She'd just arrived from London to a small village in the county of Devonshire, to look over the estate her uncle had left to her. The young woman had never before left her small town on the outskirts of the English capital, where she'd lived in an orphanage most of her life. Though as she grew older, she had been in the establishment's employment.

But a few weeks ago, Seras had received a telegram informing her of a relation, who had been without an heir to his large estate. Nothing was said of how he died, only that she was to become master of a grand old Tudor manor with surrounding lands and title. The writer, who was the lawyer of her late uncle, also advised her to not delay in inspecting the newly acquired property.

Now here she sat, wondering when her coach was to come for her and her small amount of luggage. Her uncle's lawyer, a man by the name of Thomas Morley, had kindly arranged for the ride, along with procuring money for her travel expenses.

Hearing the sound of hoof beats, Seras turned her head and watched with joy as a small cart came to view. Rising from the bench, she gathered her luggage and walked quickly toward the waiting transportation. The driver, noticing the young woman approaching him, stepped down from his perch and removed his hat, addressing her.

"Hello, ma'am. Are you being Miss Seras Victoria?" Seras nodded, giving him a smile. The driver returned a toothy grin of his own, then kindly took hold of her luggage bag. "My name is Biggs, Lady Victoria. Mr. Morley asked for me to take you ta yer new home." He held out a hand to help her into the carriage box, which Seras gladly took. The dress she wore was difficult to climb in, having been starched earlier in the morning.

"How far to the manor?" she asked curiously, seating herself beside the driver.

"Not too long, miss. Only about a few miles or so outside the village, going along the moor road o' course. We'll be there before nightfall."

Smiling to herself, Seras settled down in her seat. The young woman enjoyed the ride immensely, watching the picturesque countryside slowly roll by. She attempted to start a conversation with the driver, but he seemed more interested in reaching the manor by nightfall than talking to her.

Seras was still gasping at the beautiful sun to her right, setting on the moors, when the driver turned onto the lane of her new home. Looking ahead, her jaw nearly dropped in shock and glee. Before her lay a large manor, the setting sun glistening off its turrets. Vines twisted and wound their way across the three-story high stone walls, while high bushes surrounded the house. She could barely see a hint of a yard with a path in the back, when the driver came to a halt before the door.

Carefully stepping down from the cart with help from Briggs, Seras eagerly walked up the stone steps and put her hand on the handle of the large wooden door. Opening the heavy door, she cautiously peeked her head in. Seeing nothing because of the gloom within the house, she opened wide the door, casting light into the interior.

A grand hall shown in her view, with a large staircase leading to the second story. She could see several rooms off to her left and right, leading to deeper areas within the manor. Walking in, she stared in awe at the obvious wealth the building held. Portraits lined every wall, nearly masking from her view the expensive print of flowers behind them. The furniture, what she could see, was darkened with age and matching in style, while the rugs were large and Persian of descent. Her footsteps echoed forlornly through the house, as she peeked into a room that appeared to be the parlor.

"Is anyone here?" Seras asked, turning back toward the driver. The thought of spending her first night alone in such a large and old house was a little frightening for her.

"Only you, miss. Your uncle didn't like people, and generally kept to himself." After placing her luggage within the hall of the manor, he lifted his hat and climbed back into his cart. "I'll be seeing you, miss." With a snap of the reigns, he was out of the drive and going down the road.

_Odd_ Seras thought, watching him go. _He almost seemed to be fleeing from the manor. _With a sigh, she turned back toward the dark interior of her new home, wondering where the candles could be.


	2. Meeting the Locals

A/N: Been a long time since I updated, and the explanation will be on "A Different Meeting," if anyone is interested. Thanks to the readers and reviewers!!!

Meeting the Locals

Seras stood uneasily in her new home, the open door letting in the last rays of the setting sun. She needed to find some candles before darkness overtook the large hall, and thought she might discover them in the pantry. Assuming the kitchen to be in the opposite direction of the parlor, she turned her feet to the left side of the house. Traveling through a long dining room, she arrived at the kitchen and began looking among the cupboards. Finding nothing, she turned her attention to two doors on adjoining walls.

Opening the first, Seras was met with the stench of decay and must. Apparently her new home had been equipped with a large cellar for storage. She doubted there were any candles down there, so the young woman turned her eyes toward the other door. Much to her relief, she found that the door opened to the pantry, which was generously stocked with preserves for the coming winter. _One less expense for me to worry about _she thought happily. Searching the cupboards and shelves, she was able to locate several large candlesticks.

Seras happily lit one of the largest candles just as the last rays of the sun settled below the moors. Feeling calmed by the glowing warmth in her hand, and with several more candles nestled under her arm, she turned to walk back to the main hall.

But as she moved toward the doorway, the sparse light from the candle fell across the form of a person. With a shriek, the extra candles tumbled to the ground, as she backed away from the figure in terror.

"Who are you?!" she nearly screamed, knowing well her vulnerability at the moment. She hadn't even heard the man come into the room.

"My apologies" the person before her said, stepping into the wavering candle light. Seras could make out the build of a tall man, attired in formal evening wear with a large cloak around his shoulders. Long dark hair rested on the cloth, and in one of his gloved hands he carried a black cane. An image of a wolf was carved into the head, and appeared to be made of gold. Seras attempted to catch a glimpse of his looks, but his face was still shrouded in darkness. "The front door was left open" the man spoke, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I thought there might be an intruder."

Seras remembered she had forgotten to shut the door before her search for candles, and mentally berated herself for such negligence. Giving a small laugh herself, she realized she hardly met the standards of a burglar.

"I thank you for your concern" she answered, stepping toward her first visitor. "I shouldn't have been so careless. With my foolishness, my home shall be robbed within days."

Seras could feel, rather than see, surprise from the man before her. "So you are the heir to this estate? A relation to Sir Henry Victoria, then?"

Seras nodded her head, then realized he probably couldn't see her action in the dark kitchen. "Yes, that's correct. He was my uncle, though I never had the chance to meet him. Did you know him?" she asked curiously, wondering why the stranger was interested in the business of the estate.

"I knew him for many years" the man replied. There was an amused tone in his voice, as if he knew a secret she didn't.

Unconsciously, Seras shuddered. The man before her was indeed a bit odd, but seemed harmless enough. Letting her eyes wander about the shadowed room, she searched for the dropped candlestick. Unfortunately, the gloom within the kitchen was thick, and no candle lay within the light of the flame she held.

"If you'll excuse me" she said, dropping unceremoniously to her knees and blindly searching the ground. Formalities, though the young woman was accustomed to them, had never been in favor with her. The idea of hiding who you were had never appealed to her idea of human interaction.

"Allow me to assist you" he offered, apparently unperturbed by her sudden behavior.

With the assistance from the strange man, all the candles were soon accounted for. But Seras was left with more curiosity about the person than before, wondering about his ability to find the objects in the darkness. She lit several more of the candles, intent on obtaining a better view of her visitor.

With an audible hiss, the man stepped away from the light now cast by the many candles. Seras started at his strange behavior, her eyebrows raising in surprise. And some fear.

"My vision is most sensitive" he said, answering her curious expression. "I am more accustomed to the dark because of my condition."

"I'm sorry" Seras apologized, shielding the glare of the candle she held from his face. "Do you wish for me to put out the others?"

The man chuckled, leaning against a darkened wall. "I think there is no need, I merely came here to investigate the opened door. I will take my leave of you for tonight." With that said, the stranger turned to leave.

"Wait!" Seras nearly yelled, extended her arm out to stop him. "We didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Seras Victoria."

"Alucard" the man said, before turning and exiting the kitchen. Moving toward doorway, she watched as he strode over the main hall and arrived at the still open front door. Turning toward her, he bowed and left, closing the wooden portal behind him.

_He makes no noise _she commented to herself wonderingly.

Sighing, she reentered the kitchen and extinguished all the candles save the one she held. Retrieving her luggage from the hall, she made her way up the stairs and inspected the second story. Finding a large room, which appeared to be the master bedroom, near the end of the hall, she deposited her clothes into the dresser and groomed herself for bed. As her head settled down upon the goose down pillow, her thoughts wandered to the mysterious man named Alucard. As she slipped into sleep, the young woman wondered if she would ever see him again.

The following day, Seras awoke late, having been exhausted from the previous day's journey. She rummaged through her panty, intent on finding anything edible to create a suitable breakfast. Before she'd had time to scour the entire kitchen, she heard a loud knock on her door.

Opening the door, Seras was met with a curious sight. Standing before her were two people, a man and a woman. The man, who was obviously the elder of the two, was clad in a servant's attire. Long hair was pulled behind his head in a pony tail, while on his face sat a monocle. His face was soft but firm, showing his kind yet loyal nature. He stood a few feet behind the woman, who the young heiress now turned her attention to.

She was indeed an intimidating figure to behold. The woman was dressed in trousers, and a thick blouse and vest, with a large pair of glasses settled on her nose. A grim mouth rested on her face, while her cold blue eyes carefully examined the new heir to the estate. Seras had never before seen a woman dressed as such, and therefore her curiosity was peaked.

"May I help you?" Seras asked of the visitors, stepping aside and gesturing for them to enter.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for a long conversation" the woman spoke up, apparently done with her accessing. "We have only come to wish you a welcome to our community. And if you need any assistance with anything, you may call on us."

Seras smiled warmly, impressed by the hospitality she had received from the locals. "Thank you for your kindness, miss....?"

"Integra Hellsing" the woman answered, then gestured to her companion. "And this is my retainer, Walter." The man bowed courteously, giving Seras a small smile, before the woman continued. "My home is over the hill, down closer to the moors, if you ever require company." Seras didn't think the offer was genuine, by the strained features upon Integra's face. "I am also the local doctor, if ever you need assistance in that area."

"A woman doctor?" Seras asked confusingly.

"We are not so rare as you suppose" she answered coldly, her eyes meeting Seras'. "I would think an heiress to an estate as large as this would be a more uncommon occurrence."

Seras blushed, embarrassed by her rudeness. "I apologize. I was merely surprised by your choice occupation."

Integra nodded her head in understanding, then looked toward the sun. "I'm afraid we must be on our way. A patient is ill in the village, and I have been called to look at her." With a curt nod, the two left in their carriage.

At midday, Seras once more heard a knock on her door. Opening the portal revealed a tall middle-aged gentleman, dressed in a formal suit and carrying a suitcase in one hand. He removed his hat and bowed, addressing himself.

"My name is Thomas Morley. I believe you are Miss Seras Victoria?" Receiving a positive reply and accepting an offer to enter, Seras led him to the study.

"I have come on official business, Lady Victoria" he spoke, opening his suitcase on the large oak desk. "I have brought some papers for you to sign, along with the new property titles."

Seras nodded her head, fetching a pen and ink from the bookcase. "How long had you known my uncle, Mr. Morley?" she asked curiously, watching patiently as he removed the needed papers from his case.

"For about twenty years, when he first acquired my services." Placing the papers before her, he pointed to where she should sign, also mentioning several details about the estate and grounds maintenance. "A gardener comes every two days, to trim and cut the trees. There is also a maid who visits once a week, to clean the dust and such."

"Did my uncle ever mention a man named Alucard?" she asked curiously. Her nightly visitor still lay heavy on her mind, and he'd left so quickly she hadn't had a chance to inquire as to where he resided.

"Your uncle never spoke of a person by the name of Alucard that I know of. But he rarely confided to anyone his private matters" the lawyer commented, placing the finished papers within his briefcase. "Now I must be off." With a quick nod, he left Seras to her confused thoughts.


	3. Exploring the Countryside

A/N: Another chapter up, because I am really bored. Hope everyone likes it!!!!

Exploring the Countryside

After Mr. Morley had left, Seras sat for some time in the study, wondering about all the people she had met. They had all indeed been most unusual, with their manners of greeting being of the strangest. But then, she hadn't known many people in her life at the orphanage, and well knew how ignorant of the world she was.

Leaving her thoughts, Seras curiously gazed around the spacious room which occupied a large portion of the rear of the house. A substantial fireplace lay before the chair in which she sat, while large bookcases lined all but one wall. Many of the books appeared to be old and expensive, while the shelves upon which they were nestled were blackened with age. Portraits lined the available space between the bookcases, the people in them regal and fashionably dressed according to the clothing of their day.

Standing, Seras gave each of the pictures a closer examination. Each portrait was placed in an imposing frame, the canvas made of the finest material. Golden plates upon the bottom of the frames were inscribed with the peoples' names, with several studded with priceless jewels. After inspecting many of the pictures, she finally found, placed above the prestigious fireplace, the one which most interested her. The portrait of her late uncle.

Sir Victoria sat pompously in the chair Seras herself had just occupied, looking sternly down at his heir. His short white hair was combed back, accentuating his high forehead and bushy eyebrows. The clean-shaven face and stiff business suit showed a degree of professionalism, while the stern expression gave the impression of a seriousness not marred by laughter. By the portrait alone, Seras supposed he hadn't been the most agreeable of men. More than likely he'd had a stubborn streak within him, one which she inherited to some extent.

Peering at the portrait, Seras suddenly realized she knew little about her uncle. She didn't even know how he had died, and had neglected to ask Mr. Morley the cause of his death. He looked to be barely beyond the age of fifty in the portrait, which by the date upon the bottom corner was quite recent.

Pondering her uncle made the young woman realize how few details she had of her family, and their history. After all, she had inherited a large estate with obvious wealth. How had her family come by such means? What prestige did they have over the countryside and what was she to do with such honor, or even dishonor?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Seras wandered to one of the many massive windows stretched along the final wall. Through the glass panes, she saw dusk settle along the grounds of the estate.

Watching the sunset, Seras was suddenly stuck with a desire to walk along the moors. The impulsive young woman walked out of the study and down the hall to the front door. Reaching the impressive wooden portal, she opened the door and welcomed the refreshing night breeze which wafted into the dark entrance hall. Stepping out, she was careful to lock the door behind her, mindful of the sudden entrance Alucard had made the previous night. Such an episode with a less friendly character would be embarrassing, and quite possibly dangerous.

With a light step, the young heiress strolled to the back of the mansion, following a gravel path along the side of the house. Lengthening shadows along the walk draped Seras in their dark blanket, adding to the almost magical atmosphere of the night. Stopping before a rusty gate at the end, she gazed at the sight before her.

The moors stretched beyond her sight, with not a speck of light from house nor shepherd marring the natural light. Pools of water dotted the landscape, with small, gnarled trees sparsely placed among the dense vegetation. A faint mist rose along the water's edge, and a waxing moon peered above the low hills. Opening the well-used metal gate with a squeak, she idly wandered down to the water's edge.

Finding a well-worn path which apparently led deep into the moors, Seras set her footsteps on the way. After strolling for several minutes, she found herself at a fork in the path. Turning her head in both directions, the young woman decided on the path leading toward the low-lying hills, where the silhouette of an old structure could be seen.

"Stop!!!"

Seras froze at the yell, her foot still raised to step forward. Looking up, she saw the young woman who had visited her yesterday, Integra Hellsing. The female doctor appeared to be alone, with a walking stick in hand and a grim look upon her face.

"You shouldn't wander the moors at night" Integra warned, carefully stepping her way toward Seras. "They are full of false ground and quicksand, with wild beasts taking care to follow what paths are safe."

"I didn't know" Seras said, blushing in humiliation. She waited patiently for the doctor to reach her, wondering at the evident skill Integra had at navigating the dangerous ground. "But you seem to know your way around quite well. Have you lived in the area for long?"

"Merely six months" Integra answered, reaching the young heiress. "But I am interested in the many paths along the moors, so I have explored them most thoroughly. You, for example, were about to make a very foolish mistake."

Picking up a small stone, Integra tossed the rock not a foot from where Seras stood. With a splash, the object quickly disappeared into what appeared to be nothing more than solid ground.

"The quicksand in this area is hidden by the thick vegetation which grows over the hills. Fortunately, all one need do is not tarry a step from the path to stay well away from danger.

"I see" Seras said, then a thought came to her. "Oh, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself the other day-"

"There's no need" Integra interjected, looking toward the moors. "Word travels quickly in the small village, and everyone already has knowledge of your name and business."

"Oh" Seras said, unaccustomed by the familiarity which small villages were known for. "Then there's no need. How was your patient?" she asked, trying to avert the conversation away from herself.

"Merely a case of exhaustion" she answered curtly. "But what are you doing on the moors at this time of night?" the young doctor asked, turning back to Seras.

"I thought a walk might be nice" she answered, averting her eyes from Integra. Seras now greatly regretted her decision, as her rashness might have gotten her killed. "The mansion was quite lonely without a soul besides me, and I thought the air might lift my spirits."

"Your uncle was also very fond of strolls through the moors, but he had more experience in the pathways" Integra spoke. The annoyance at having to watch over Seras was evident in her manner, with her interest turning away from the young heiress and back toward the moor.

"Did you know my uncle?" Seras asked curiously, remembering her earlier musings in the study.

"Few people were acquainted with your uncle, with his solitary ways. But we did meet occasionally along the moors, and I was also the doctor who attended to his body."

"Then do you perhaps know how my uncle died?" she questioned.

Integra turned to Seras sharply, giving her a calculating look. Apparently finding nothing to arouse her sudden suspicions, she gave a small sigh.

"He was found by the back gate, dead. His throat had been ripped out, apparently by some large beast. But his face....." Integra gave the young heiress an indiscernible look, before continuing. "His face was twisted in such agony, the idea of being scared to death came to everyone's mind who caught a glimpse of him. There also appeared to be two wounds along what remained of the jugular vein, though I can't be sure."

"He was killed?" Seras asked, covering her mouth in horror.

"Yes" Integra responded, her gaze once more turned to the moors. "Have you perhaps seen a gentleman strolling across the moors of late?" Integra suddenly asked the young heiress.

"No, I haven't" she answered, a questioning look on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, merely curiosity" the female doctor stated. Giving the moors one last penetrating stare, she turned away from Seras. "The night is getting quite late, and Walter will worry if I do not return soon."

"Then a good night to you" Seras said cheerfully.

With a final wave of her hand, Integra disappeared into the thickening mist, leaving Seras once more alone. With a sigh, the young woman resumed her course. Following the advice of the doctor, she carefully stayed to the path, occasionally throwing stones before her when the way became unclear.

After a journey of an hour, longer than she'd intended, Seras arrived at the old structure she'd seen from the moors. With the curiosity of an explorer, she strolled among the rubbles of the ancient building. Time had been kind to the stones, which the young woman found to be well-worn but still solid. Walking through one of the many arches, she gazed at the moon trailing across the sky.

With an unexpected stumble, the young heiress suddenly found herself on the ground. For several seconds she merely sat upon the moist grass, trying to collect her thoughts. With a short laugh at her predicament, she stared ahead and nearly screamed.

Before her face hovered a hand, with the dark shade of a person barely visible behind the appendage. Seras jerked away from the hand, startled by the sudden closeness. Lifting her head higher, she was met with a pleasant surprise.

Alucard stood before her, dressed in the same outfit Seras had seen him wear the previous night. A grin was once more upon his face, apparently amused by her startled reaction. Clutching her rapidly beating heart, the young woman was not humored by his sudden appearance.

"Good grief, Alucard!" she nearly yelled, annoyance in her voice. "Must our meetings begin with my nerves frayed?"

Alucard chuckled at her evident agitation, his hand still outstretched.

"I merely thought to lend my assistance to a lady in need" he spoke. His humor increased as he watched the woman blush at his words, unaccustomed to help from a gentleman.

"Then I thank you" she answered, her manners unwavering.

Turning her eyes to the outstretched arm, Seras noticed for the first time that his hands were lacking in the gloves of the previous evening. Reaching out her own hand, she drew back in surprise when their skins came in contact. His skin was as cold as ice, with no hint of warmth.

Alucard drew his hand back, the grin slightly faltering. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the familiar pair of white gloves. Seras regained her composure, as she watched him place the cloths over his long hands.

"How careless of me" he spoke, once more offering his hand. "I often forget how cold my hands feel to others. My circulation is of the poorest, and little warmth reaches them."

With a smile of her own, Seras boldly took hold of the outstretched hand, for fear of embarrassing the gentleman further. With more strength than she supposed the limbs had possessed, Alucard quickly pulled her up with little effort. Straightening herself and brushing the dirt and moss from her dress, Seras looked to her new companion. The young woman noticed for the first time that Alucard was wearing glasses. They were of a fashionable style, with the lenses red tinted and the frame wrapping around the eyes. She wondered how he was able to see, the dark and mist being enough of a hindrance for her own vision.

"I didn't think we'd meet so soon" she said, looking him over in the dim light of the moon. "And here..." she trailed off, waving her hand at the misty area around them.

"In such surroundings?" he finished, smiling.

"Yes" Seras said, laughing. People in the area did indeed keep strange hours. "What brings you out at this time of night?"

"The moon is magnificent tonight, and I chose not to waste such beauty" Alucard answered, peering at the pale orb in the sky. "Do you care to walk with me?"

"Gladly" she said, grateful for the company. The darkness seemed to be growing menacing, and the thought of wandering the moors alone was less appealing than before.

The couple first walked among the decrepit structures for a time, before following the path down the other side of the low hill. Alucard appeared to know his way well around the moors, as Seras noticed they often left the trail. They spoke little, each asking the other polite questions, no more than the beauty of the moon and the freshness of the air.

Before Seras knew the time had passed, the moon was lowering in the west. Also noticing the state of the night, Alucard set their path toward the young heiress' estate. They arrived at the main entrance as the sun's light was seen from the hills in the east.

"This is where we part" Alucard said, opening the door with the key Seras had handed him. "Did you enjoy the walk?"

"Immensely" she spoke, walking into the entrance hall. "But will I possibly see you tonight?" Seras asked. She would have been glad to know where he resided, but bashfulness kept her from inquiring.

"Maybe" he answered. With the return of the key and a final bow, her companion walked to the corner of the house and disappeared from view.

Closing the heavy wooden door behind her, Seras walked up the steps slowly. She was exhausted from the stroll, and was looking forward to a long sleep. As she changed into her night dress, she recounted the many visits and meetings of the day. Coming to the conversation she'd had with Integra, the young woman idly wondered about the person the doctor had asked about. Maybe she was looking for Alucard? After all, she had found him only minutes later, and also not far from the moors.

Shrugging her shoulders, Seras gave a yawn and eagerly climbed into the large bed. Before her thoughts could resume, sleep overtook her.


	4. Danger On the Moors

A/N: Yet another chapter added. And to L's question, I am using the story without permission but I have disclaimed ownership in the first chapter, protecting me from any lawsuits. Thanks everyone!!!

Danger On the Moors

Seras awoke late in the afternoon with the sun shining through the heavy curtains, draping her in a soft glow. She slowly slid down from the high bed, stretching her limbs. After she had finished her toilet, the young heiress decided to look over the many papers filed in her uncle's desk. Her lawyer had advised her to become well acquainted with the estate taxes and her yearly income, to eliminate the expense of an assistant.

Seras fixed herself a quick breakfast and arrived at the study as the setting sun shown through the large windows. Sitting down at the large desk, she looked over the intimidating drawers with some worry. With a sigh and a determined face, she set herself to work. But as the young woman began to go through the many documents, a puzzled expression crossed her face.

The desk appeared to have been rifled in, with many of the documents in disorder and loose papers found in the bottom of the drawers. Apparently someone had been looking for something, and had been less than careful to hide the fact.

Leaning back in her chair, Seras contemplated this new discovery. She had no idea what the intruder could have been looking for, and could only hope their search had been in vain. Deciding the only way to find the answer to her question was to search through the files herself and see if any papers were missing, she went to work filing every paper.

Several hours later found Seras sitting before many stacks of paper, arranging the last of the files by lamplight. Placing the final paper within its respective folder, she promptly collapsed across the last free space on the desk. She'd received only eyestrain for her trouble, finding no clue as to what the intruder had been searching for. Every paper was accounted for, down to the last receipt from the local general store.

Raising her exhausted head, Seras noted the late time on the mantle clock. With a sigh and a crack of her back, she rose from her chair and proceeded to walk up the stairs. But she was halted by a sudden grumbling from her stomach, telling her she had eaten little during the day.

Turning her footsteps toward the kitchen, Seras made herself a simple supper of canned fruit and meat left over from her breakfast. She silently berated herself for keeping such late hours, asking when she'd become such a night walker.

With her stomach now satisfied, Seras lay down for a well deserved sleep. Tomorrow she planned to inspect the newly acquired property and try to learn the layout of the estate. She only hoped she would be able to manage the many responsibilities which had fallen upon her small shoulders.

The following day Seras awoke to the newly risen sun. She rushed through a quick breakfast and proceeded outside. A thorough scouring of the grounds over the length of the day found several interests for the young heiress. A large garden lay in the back beds, perfectly cared for by the gardener. Several large fruit trees, past their time for fruiting, specked the yard. A carriage house and garden shed lay off to one corner of the grounds, while a small gazebo had been constructed in the center of the large back lawn. Vines grew wild along the walls of the mansion and grounds, with remnants of the year's fruit still hanging upon their branches.

But Seras did discover many disillusionments among the fascinating grounds. The carriage house proved to be empty, and the young heiress realized she would have to rely upon her feet to perform any traveling. The upkeep of many of the outdoor buildings had been neglected, meaning repairs would have to be made to them before they collapsed. Also, while wandering among the wild underbrush bordering her property, she found many traps set by poachers. She would need to be cautious when strolling through the grounds, or she could become trapped within one of the sharp jaws of the many snares.

But the most startling discoveries found by Seras made her wonder about the safety of the grounds. On her explorations among the darker portions of the grounds, the young woman found a large amount of dead animals. The find would not have been so extraordinary, if all the creatures would not have been brutally ripped apart and partially eaten. Mysteriously, there was very little blood found among the bodies.

Shuddering at the small corpses, Seras went quickly on her way. Realizing the day had lengthened past supper, she went to the kitchen. To her dismay, she found little meat among the pantry shelves. To acquire more, a trip to the village was in order. The sudden idea of a journey to the quaint town the following day appealed to her lonely mind, and Seras eagerly began preparing herself for the long walk.

Finding her coat among the still packed baggage, Seras lay out a heavy dress and boots. A search of the mansion gave her an adequate parcel bag, while the grounds produced a lovely walking stick of good height.

Looking at the fur border of the bag she had found, the young woman was reminded of the animals found upon the grounds. She knew the poachers would not have wasted such meat and fine furs, but could think of no other explanation for their existence. Unless, of course, there was a mad dog taking liberties in the area.

But Seras was not aware that such animals still roamed the border between Scotland and England, and wondered what sort of monster could have done such damage to those creatures. Among the creatures there had been a wide range, from geese to large foxes. She had even found the remains of a large stray dog, its throat torn out and the body badly mutilated. Though Integra _had_ told her of several wild beasts who wandered among the moors, but had not specified any individual species. And what the female doctor had told of her uncle's death.....

With a sudden sigh, Seras down at the bedroom's large vanity desk, wondering at how life could change so drastically. Here she was, wondering about the, albeit grisly, deaths of small animals, and taking the word of a near total stranger. With a shake of her head and a small laugh, she went to bed.

Early the following morning, Seras set out on her journey. The brisk air lightened her mood, while the thought of interacting with people quickened her step. She was grateful the road was dry, rains having not fallen for a fortnight. The young woman passed several small cottages along the road, most currently unoccupied while the owners watched over their sheep flock among the moors.

Reaching the village at midday, Seras marveled at the picturesque beauty of the small community. Though she had passed through the small town during her drive to the mansion, there was still so much to see. There were many small yards with chickens roosting among the bushes, and laundry hung among the lines between the houses. Children ran about, apparently finished with their chores for the moment and more than glad to enjoy the fine weather. Women stood together in groups of three or four, gossiping about the latest news from the countryside. The menfolk who had business within the village were taking their meal in the local tavern, a well deserved break from their work.

But Seras was quickly becoming uncomfortable with the many stares in her direction. Obviously there was an adverseness to strangers which she had not accounted for, and which was now causing her some discomfort. Quickly walking to the largest structure in the village, which she supposed to be the general store, the young woman walked in with a sigh.

That is, until she noticed the occupants of the establishment also giving her curious, and sometimes disgusted, looks. Ducking her head, Seras made a swift path to the proprietor's desk. She inwardly sighed with relief when he met her approaching figure with a warm smile, finally glad to have found one friendly person within the village.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I may find some butchered meat?" Seras asked quickly. She nearly stumbled over her words in a rush to remove them from her mouth.

"Certainly, miss" he answered, his smile growing wider. "We just received a package of fresh cuts of lamb from the butcher only this morning. What portion of the animal and how much do you wish to buy?"

"Merely a few cuts of leg, thank you" Seras said, relieved to have found her objective so quickly. The walk home would not be as late as she had supposed, thanks to her luck. "Could you wrap the meat carefully? I have a long way to travel."

"Yes, I suppose the Victoria mansion is quite a stroll for you" he commented, walking into the back storage room. The proprietor returned within a few minutes with the asked cuts, tightly packaged and neatly marked.

"Thank you" Seras said quickly, bothered by the man's knowledge of where she resided. The truth of Integra's words was made clear with his comment, and the young heiress supposed she would become accustomed to the close-knit community and their swift line of information.

Exiting the store with her treasure, Seras decided a walk in the village would be more enjoyable without the bag of meat she now held. Turning onto the main road, she started on the journey back. By the position of the sun, the young woman supposed she would reach the mansion after dark.

The memory of her last night stroll brought a sad smile to her lips. She hadn't seen Alucard nor Integra since the evening of her walk on the moor, and idly wondered what her two new acquaintances had been doing over the past few days. They were the closest she could call to friends, and their company had entertained her.

So absorbed n her thoughts was she, that Seras didn't notice the lengthening shadows of the trees. So peering at the sun, she was surprised to see the sun disappear below the hills. As the cool wind blew across the moors, she shivered and huddled deeper into her coat. And much to her dismay, the young woman ascertained black thunder clouds peeking over the darkening horizon.

With quickening steps, Seras hurried along the road, intent on beating the coming rain. Halfway through her journey, the expected moisture began. The rain quickly became a downpour, and with unmerciful consistency the droplets pounded down upon the small figure of the young heiress. Looking for cover proved to be pointless, as the only shading she could see were the trees growing in the distance to her left, among the moors.

But as the sky became pitch black and the rain proved to be relentless, Seras saw no other option for herself. She began searching for a path along the water ways, fortunately finding a worn route quickly. The young woman ran along the ground, mindful of her footsteps and careful to stay upon the path. Her objective was a large oak growing in the middle of the swamp, hoping the path passed under its branches.

Thankfully, her luck proved to be durable, with the young woman eventually finding her way to the shelter. Collapsing among the dry ground, Seras leant her back against the trunk. She was careful not to disturb her soaked clothing more than was necessary, knowing well she was certain to catch a cold. Peering at the sky, the storm showed no signs of abating, and the visibility had deteriorated to nothing. But the young woman knew she could not stay beneath the oak for the entire night, and merely waited till she had caught her wind.

After a half hour of rest, Seras stood and looked to where she'd come from. She nearly fainted at the sight before her. The path was washed over, the level of the moors' ponds having been flooded with the rain water. She had no choice but to continue on the path leading to where she knew not.

Then a light caught her eye, and for one hopeful moment Seras thought someone was approaching. The young woman was about to call out, when she noticed something odd. The light was of a red hue and too small to be that of a lamp. There were also two of them, placed close together.

With a sudden, horrifying understanding, Seras realized the orbs coming toward her were not lights, but eyes. Then from the mist appeared the outline of a body, low to the ground and thin. She recognized the shape as being that of a dog, but larger than any she had ever seen. The animal looked to be the size of a large mastiff, with paws of equal diameter to her hands.

The beast stopped at the edge of the water, staring at her. His short black fur blew against the wind, but his eyes remained unblinking. Without warning, the dog curled his lips back and snarled at the young woman. Seras needed no more persuasion than that simple gesture.

With steps now fueled by fear, Seras began sprinting down the route away from the monster, her arms pumping wildly. The bag at her side knocked against her hip, and the weight seemed to be increasing with each fall of her feet. Her pulse beat in her ears and her breathing came in rasps of terror. After what felt like several hours, the path finally reconnected with the road. The young woman never slowed her pace, and within minutes she was at the entrance to her home.

Holding her hand over her beating heart, Seras finally looked back. To her relief, she saw nothing but the mist and rain falling. Turning back to the house, the young woman succeeded in unlocking the door, her hands shaking enough to cause difficulty. Slamming the portal shut, the young woman slumped down against the wood. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. The appearance of the dog had shaken her nerves to the point of a breakdown, and a long sleep was in order.

Climbing to her feet, Seras slowly trudged up the stairs, her feet dragging along the carpeted steps. The long hall was covered, and then she happily collapsed on her bed. Not bothering to change her clothing, she simply sank into a troubled sleep.


	5. Strange Illness

A/N: Another week, another chapter. And to Izumii, I'll gladly read your stories, but do you think you can sign in when reviewing? I'm terrible at navigating this site and really can't find any stories without some assistance, lol. Thanks everyone!!!

Strange Illness

Late the next morning found Seras wearily opening her eyes. She shuddered slightly, trying to nestle deeper within the confines of the blankets. Her dreams had been filled with nightmares of dark red eyes, the orbs looming over her bed. She could almost have sworn there had been someone in her room, their intent malicious. The experience left her exhausted, and she slowly rose from her comfortable position in the down comforter.

"Maybe the country air wasn't as healthy as I had supposed" she mused to herself. She only hoped the predicated cold had not struck her, as she recalled yesterday's adventure.

Lifting her head and staring at the sun shining through the windows, she grimaced. Mumbling to herself about the clear windows, Seras quickly rose from the bed and closed the heavy curtains, blocking the bright light from her room. Feeling a cold chill enter her bones, she assumed the wet clothes she had worn to bed had not helped matters, so she prepared for the day by putting on a heavy, well-covering dress.

Dragging her feet down the stairs, Seras made herself a simple breakfast. She did not feel any need to prepare a larger meal, her stomach already protesting against the little food now being devoured.

After her meal, Seras gathered her strength and decided to explore the grounds once more. Perhaps a short walk around the property would lift her spirits and her health, and the sun was not so bothersome as earlier. When she opened the door, however, an unexpected surprise awaited her eyes.

Walter stood in the doorway, a smile upon his lips. He bowed when Seras opened the door, but his face faltered when he saw her obvious lack of health.

"Are you ill, Miss Victoria?" he asked kindly, stepping toward her.

Seras blushed at his comment, the ill state of health being so noticeable to even a stranger. She nervously moved back into the darkened hall, allowing room for him to enter. Much to her dismay, he entered quickly and bowed low before her.

"I feel fine, merely a sudden attack of fatigue" Seras answered, smiling at the concerned retainer. She led the way to the front parlor, gesturing for Walter to sit when they entered.

"Perhaps Miss Integra should look you over. She would be happy to oblige" Walter prodded, seating himself.

The suggestion of having someone look at her condition suddenly frightened the young heiress. She had no idea why, but the thought of anyone approaching her felt like a threat to her existence. With a light laugh, she sat down in one of the parlor chairs. Seras felt exhausted merely from standing a few minutes.

"I thank you for your concern, but I doubt the condition is so serious" she answered, brushing her hands across her dress in an unconscious gesture of agitation. The conversation was straining her nerves beyond her patience, though she knew not why. "But what brings you to my home?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Miss Hellsing would like to invite you to tea. If you are able to accept the offer that is" he added, his face fixed in worry.

As Walter looked at Seras grimly, the young woman once more began to fidget in her seat. The offer was out of kindness, she was sure the cold doctor would not willingly agree to such a visit, but knew not how to say no. The most prominent thought in her mind was to end the current interview as quickly as possible, but had no excuse to remove him without appearing rude. Sighing, she tugged at the tall collar of her dress, idly scratching at a wound she had not noticed earlier.

Seras suddenly stopped her nervous tugging, watching with curiosity as the elderly gentleman's eyes widened in horror.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Seras stood and walked toward him in an attempt to comfort his sudden fear.

"Miss Victoria, you are very ill" Walter said, standing quickly. He took hold of her shoulders, guiding her gently out of the room and up the stairs.

Seras did not attempt to struggle, merely pointing to where her bedroom lay. She believed what he had said, trusting his long experience with the lady doctor. Besides, she was too tired to argue, her senses dulled by her exhaustion. Entering the room, the heiress settled herself gratefully on the bed.

"I will summon Miss Hellsing immediately" he told her, after making sure she was preparing herself to rest. "She will want to examine your case."

Seras awaited his return with patience, her mind swirling with what had just taken place. She felt guilty for bothering the retainer and his mistress with her own troubles. A half hour later, she heard the front door open and the sound of several footsteps climbing the stairs. Then the regal doctor and her trusty butler entered the room, the young woman carrying a handbag while the elderly gentleman held several large cloves of a strong smelling herb. Without ceremony, Integra set her black bag down on the night stand and dragged a chair before the heiress.

Sitting down, Integra began to look her over carefully, with Seras nervous during the entire examination. She wasn't sure what the young doctor could do for her, but only hoped the prescription wouldn't involve frequent visits.

Integra hand suddenly brushed against the young heiress' neck, making Seras jump back in pain. She grabbed at her throat, snarling at the lady doctor in front of her. Then she caught herself, realizing how rude and animalistic her behavior was becoming. She didn't know what had come over her, and the young woman felt ashamed of her actions.

"I'm sorry" Seras whispered, once more sitting down on her bed.

"There is nothing to apologize for" Integra answered, barely listening to the young heiress. The doctor stood and began looking around the room, examining the panels and frames. Not a splinter was overlooked, and the process took several minutes.

Pausing for a moment at the windows, their curtains still blocking the light from the room, Integra looked back to Seras. Her face wore a mask of indifference, though her eyes betrayed an eagerness which confused the young woman laying on the bed.

"Why are these closed?" she asked curtly. Reaching up behind her as if to open them, she watched the young heiress' reaction carefully.

"The light was bothering me" Seras answered, watching her hands with some hesitation. She really did not wish for the light to enter her bedroom, and only sought shadows which were even now comforting her body.

The young doctor appraised her face for a few moments, before dropping her hands to her sides. Obviously feeling she had gathered the needed information, Seras watched as Integra walked to her large bag. Pulling several vials and crucifixes from the interior, the odd woman prepared the most unusual remedies for her, making Seras wonder if her sanity had fled. With the assistance of Walter, the young doctor began spreading garlic cloves around the entrances to the bedroom. She also began covering the cracks and panels with liquid from the clear vials, including the seals between the door and window frames in her thorough covering. The crucifixes were placed on the windows and door, being attached by several pieces of strings.

Seras watched the process silently, curiosity filling her thoughts. She was not one to indulge in old fashioned remedies, but she put her faith in the young doctor's hand. After all, she had no other choice, fearing the sickness would worsen if left on it's own.

Finally the two finished with their coverings of the walls and windows, wrapping the remainder of the garlic around her bed canopy. Integra then handed Seras a small pill.

"This will help you sleep at night" she instructed. "Take the medication at sunset and whenever you awaken from a slumber during the night."

The young heiress took the offered medicine trustingly, quickly swallowing the pill with the help of a glass of water handed to her.

"Walter, care for Miss Victoria" Integra ordered, turning toward her trusted retainer. "I must go and make some arrangements."

The elderly gentleman bowed in agreement, setting the chair previously used outside the door for privacy. Seras lay down on the bed, her head willingly settling down on the pillow. She soon drifted off to sleep, knowing Walter was sitting outside her door and able to come at a moment's notice.

Mr. Morley arrived late in the afternoon after Seras had been awoken for supper, having been called upon by Integra. He stood in the bedroom's doorway with a worried expression, made even more so by the smell and sights of the room. He was given permission by the doctor to enter, though the interview was ordered to be short. Quickly walking over, the lawyer gave his young employer a strained smile.

"How are you feeling Miss Victoria?" he asked kindly.

Seras returned a weak smile of her own, attempting to sit up in bed. Integra stopped her immediately, pushing her back down upon the sheets. The young heiress gave the doctor an apologetic nod, then turned her head toward Mr. Morley.

"I feel fine" she lied, trying her best to even her breathing. Even the simple effort of sitting up had caused her some strain. Seras was still able to notice Integra's eyebrow's raise in question, but the young doctor did not speak. "I was merely out in the rain yesterday and have caught a small cold."

"I see" he answered, nodding his head. He turned to Integra, his face changing to worry once more. "Would you mind if we spoke outside?"

"I, too, wish to discuss matters with you" she said, inspecting her patient one more time. Finding Seras comfortable and well situated, she left the room, followed closely by Mr. Morley.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked immediately, once the door had been shut behind them.

"Do not discuss the young lady's illness to anyone else" Integra ordered, giving a side glance to her patient. "She doesn't need undue visits from curious villagers."

"But what _is_ ailing her?" Mr. Morley questioned once more. "I have heard of a withering sickness affecting many young people in the surrounding villages, perhaps she has caught the illness?"

"I will not disclose such information until I am able to verify the illness" the woman doctor answered. Her tone showed that such inquiries would be met with the same reply. "I wish for to see the records of the late Sir Victoria."

"I refuse such a demand" Mr. Morley shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "You have no authority nor reason to look at his personal records."

Seras listened to the conversation through her tired senses, the sounds floating through the thin walls. She barely comprehended what was said, with her attention more apt to turn to the strange remedies the lady doctor had assigned to her. Turning her on side and looking to the windows, she stared at the long cloves of garlic hanging from the curtains bars.

Seras wanted to escape the room, not caring what Integra had said. Without help from the sleeping pills, she knew she would not have been able to slumber during the early afternoon. Both her mind and body were filled with loathing for the prescriptions assigned to her, though she could not understand why. Garlic had not bothered her before, and she suspected the other remedy may be the majority of her problems. Though how the sight of the crucifixes could cause her grief was unexplainable.

Realizing Walter had entered the room with the intention of speaking to her, Seras turned her attention to the kindly retainer.

"Miss Victoria, Miss Hellsing feels you will be able to rest tonight on your own" he said, giving her a relieved smile.

Seras eagerly nodded her head in agreement, not wishing for anyone to care for her. She disliked being pampered, and merely wanted to rest. With one last worried glance over his shoulder, Walter left the room. A few minutes later, after the conversations had ended and everyone had wished her a good evening, the heiress heard the front door open and shut behind the three visitors, echoing loudly in the lonely home.

Seras sighed in relief at the quiet surrounding her. Having been given charge of herself was freeing, and she only wished to dispose of the outrageous prescription. But a small voice in her mind was telling her not to disregard the instructions of the doctor, no matter how ridiculous they appeared.

Seras instead turned her head toward the bottle of pills placed on her night stand, wondering if she should take one. Her breathing had evened out and she no longer felt as exhausted as earlier in the day. The bright sun had also set below the fog filled moors, ceasing another discomfort. Brushing off the voice in her thoughts for this one disagreement, she attempted to amuse herself with several books, reading for several hours.

At about midnight, Seras heard the sound of someone knocking at the front door. Sliding her legs over the side of the bed, she pulled a long robe over her scantily clad body. She moved down the hall and stairs as fast as her feet would allow, hoping the guest would be patient. A majority of her strength had returned, but she still felt weakened by her condition. By the time she had reached the door, the knocking had long ceased. Tentatively opening the wooden portal, she smiled at who stood in her doorway.

Alucard bowed before her, his attire as elegant and immaculate as the last time she had seen him. Seras noticed he once more wore the tinted glasses, hiding his gaze from her. The young heiress performed a short curtsy while trying to be as decent as possible, concerning her clothes were hardly appropriate for a caller. She opened the door wider for his entrance, giving him a gracious smile.

The tall gentleman accepted her offer gladly, entering the hall and taking her hand in his gloved one. He bent down and kissed the tender fingers, making Seras smile behind her free hand. Leading him to the parlor, she lit the few candles in the room and gestured to a tall, regal chair situated in a nook meant for conversation.

"I have heard you were sick" Alucard said, settling himself in the chair.

Seras' mind told her there was something she was overlooking, but the young woman was enjoying the visit too much to pay more than scant attention. She sat opposite her guest, feeling better than earlier in the day. Possibly Integra's medicine had begun to work on her body already, though there was doubt in her mind. Prescriptions did not often work so quickly, so perhaps her quick recovery was from the enjoyable company.

"Yes, though I feel much better" she answered, feeling grateful for the concern. "I haven't seen you for a number of days, have you been well?" She asked the question merely from curiosity, the pale color of her guest's skin making her worry about his own health.

Alucard smiled at her inquiry, crossing his legs comfortably in the chair. "I am often not well, having many bouts of ill health. But do not worry" he soothed. "Of late my condition has improved, as I am sure yours will as well."

"I thank you for your comforting words, Alucard" Seras answered graciously. She was having difficulty keeping the coming exhaustion from her words, her malady regretfully returning after her short exertion downstairs.

"Perhaps we will soon be able to take another walk along the paths" he spoke. "But for now, I will leave you to recover." Alucard uncrossed his legs and stood from his chair with a low bow.

Seras, as the hostess, also rose, giving him a weak curtsy. Suddenly the room began to spin around her, and she could feel herself falling. With the sensation of being caught, her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.


	6. Waking Dreams

A/N: Sorry for the one-day delay, these long chapters take a while. And to answer questions: Lady Mokodane: I didn't try to make him older, maybe it's just the speech of the era. Boarder: yes, I'm glad to say I have read Dracula. Thanks to everyone!

Waking Dreams

Seras felt as if she were floating, her eyes seeing only darkness. She knew she was unconscious, and even remembered how she had become as such, but she could not wake herself. She felt as if a veil was covering her mind, willing her to remain motionless and docile. Fortunately, through her other senses she could feel and hear everything around her, more than enough of her facilities to decipher what was going on around her.

Seras realized she was being carried, but by whom and to where she could only guess. Strangely, the presence around her was comforting, bringing a relaxed wave of emotion into her mind and body. The person holding her slowed and suddenly stopped, while a heavy yet familiar smell assaulted her nose. Then a low growl echoed through her, almost animalistic in its anger.

Seras' body shuddered involuntarily, disturbing the creature around her. Whoever held her nuzzled her neck, as if to sooth her discomfort. Then she felt them moving again and she was gently placed on a soft surface. Following her placement, the mysterious person strode away. The sounds of tearing and ripping around where she lay suddenly reached her ears, confusing her thoughts. At length, the noises stopped and she could sense the creature draw toward her, leaning over her helpless form.

Then there came the sensation of cold breath on her neck, and a sudden puncture into her skin. Her body would have instinctively jerked away had she been able, but there was now some sort of heated weight upon her chest. The pressing became almost unbearable, and she began to struggle under the suffocating object, the need to survive instructing her actions. With her mind buzzing with strangled thoughts and her breathing stinted, she fell into true unconsciousness.

Seras suddenly heard someone call her name, someone familiar and yet not. She struggled to wake herself, knowing she would need to rise. The events of the night before flashed through her mind. Perhaps her guest was trying to release her from her swoon...

"Alucard" Seras murmured, her eyes fluttering open. What met her vision was not the sight she expected. The young woman looked around herself and was surprised to see several faces staring at her own, each holding a different emotion.

Integra and Walter stood to the side of the bed, with Mr. Morley at the foot. The young doctor was looking at her with a strange expression, magnified by the wide glasses on her face. Walter's face was more readable, holding a look of concern mingled with horror. Mr. Morley stepped toward her, his eyes and frown showing the pity and worry.

"Miss Victoria, how are you feeling?" he asked kindly, his voice slightly strained.

Seras gave him as wide a smile as she could manage, an action meant to be comforting. However, the reaction she received from other two occupants of the room was not what she had anticipated.

Integra drew in a breath, a hiss passing through her lips. Walter's eyes widened in an indiscernible emotion, quickly covering her view of Mr. Morley and settling the covers up to well past her chin. Seras shrank back from the sudden attention, her eyes wide with confusion. She had no idea a simple gesture as smiling would bring about such an effect on the two, and only wished they would retreat from her. But the next words spoken were able to startle those thoughts from her mind.

"What name did you speak?" Integra asked, her face coming to the forefront of the bedridden woman's vision. The young doctor's voice betrayed an eagerness Seras had never known the woman to use, and such an expression directed toward her caused unease within the young heiress' being.

Seras wracked her mind for what she had spoken since she awoke, and could only recall saying the name of her late night visitor. But a voice inside her head was telling her not to speak of her personal business, to distrust the woman before her.

"No one's" she said, forcing a small laugh to pass her lips. Attempting to sit up and relieve herself of the suffocating blanket, she was surprised to find no one stopping her rise. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the shadows in her room, the young heiress gasped in horror.

The sight before her eyes was startling, and had she been of the fainting type now would have been an opportune time to do so. The heavy wooden curtain rods had nearly been torn from the walls, the garlic cloves and crucifixes now lying in a heap on the floor. The strings around her bed were laying across the other end of the room, having apparently been flung there. Many of the boards along the walls had been slashed and ripped from their places, leaning askew next to one another.

Seras turned her horror filled eyes on the other occupants of the room, their own averting hers. She looked into each of their faces, searching for answers to why her room was now in complete destruction. The young woman could not comprehend how such a disaster could have befallen, and her company was not forthcoming on explanations.

"What happened?" she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"An intruder apparently entered your room, Miss Victoria" Walter spoke, following a tense moment of silence. "We must be thankful you were not harmed."

"Was anything taken?" Seras asked, looking at the disordered remains of her sleeping chambers. She could see nothing missing, though the total chaos did little to help her searching eyes.

"We have yet to find an object missing. Apparently, the intruder wished only to destroy, rather than plunder" Mr. Morley answered. "Perhaps an inmate has escaped from the local sanitarium, and saw fit to cause mischief."

"Why was I not told of such a place earlier?" Seras asked, a slight tinge of anger in her voice. She had supposed the moors to be a dangerous place, but to have a sanitarium along its banks? The young woman would have never taken the late night strolls if she had been aware of such a blatant threat to her life.

"We did not wish to worry you" Mr. Morley said, having hesitated for a moment. He was obviously unsure of how to answer her question, possibly the overlook of information being a fault of his own.

Seras sighed, feeling exhaustion come over her small frame. She vaguely noticed more of her strength had ebbed away during the night, Shaking off a small portion of the drowsiness, she smiled at her visitors.

"I am sorry to be such a bother to you all" Seras said, giving each of them a grateful smile. "You needn't worry too much, I am feeling quite well." She didn't know why she lied to them, but believed she was becoming a nuisance to her kindly acquaintances. The young woman only hoped her ragged appearance would go unnoticed by the three, but her hopes were soon dashed.

"Walter, Mr. Morley, would you both leave for a moment?" Integra suddenly spoke, looking at the young heiress out of the corner of her eyes. "I will assist Miss Victoria with her toiletries and then I would like us to meet in the study."

The two men nodded obediently and bowed before the women, then took their leave of the bedroom. The moment the men left, Integra turned her attention back to the young woman lying on the bed.

"What name did you speak?" she asked once more, turning to Seras. Though her tone was controlled, the young heiress hesitated to answer. Integra sighed and continued, her voice low and her words slowly leaving her mouth as if she were speaking to a child. "I and my compatriots are merely trying to assist with your illness, but you are making the procedure very difficult."

"But why do you ask such strange questions?" Seras asked confusedly. She was slightly angered by the treatment, but kept her ire in check until she could appease her curiosity. "How does my sudden fatigue relate to a simple name?"

Integra stared hard at Seras for a long moment, then narrowed her eyes. "I believe the sudden sickness in the village, and your own, are being spread by one person. This...person, is quite ill and merely infecting others with what he carries."

"So you believe the carrier to be a man?" Seras guessed, watching as Integra flinched. Apparently the woman doctor had unintentionally let slip that bit of information.

"Yes, I do" Integra admitted, her eyes turning to the young heiress'. "And I need your cooperation to find the gentleman before he kills someone."

Seras opened her mouth to speak, with every intent on complying with the simple request, but her voice refused to come. She felt a tugging at her mind, the feelings akin to those of betrayal or protectiveness. The feelings confused her, and somewhere deep inside she was frightened by her insecure emotions. The young woman slowly closed her mouth, slowly lowering and shaking her head.

"I see" Integra said softly. Strangely, her tone did not hold anger as Seras had expected. Rather, she thought for a fleeting moment there was worry within their depths. "Do you wish for assistance in changing your nightgown?"

"I would much prefer a dress" Seras said with a forced smile. "I do have responsibilities to attend to for the estate." She managed to rise to a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the bed before she was suddenly stopped.

"As your doctor I must refrain you from moving" Integra said, holding her shoulders. "You are ill, regardless with how you wish to move about. A few days' rest may bring your health to a satisfactory level to stroll about, but not until then."

Seras sighed and nodded her head, then pointed to one of the drawers in the dresser. "I have more clothes in there." Integra released her grip and walked over to the furniture, pulling forth a suitable gown to be used. After the dressing had been done and the ill woman was once more laying under the heavy sheets, the doctor left the room to join the others downstairs.

Seras rested under the down comforters, feeling herself drift off to sleep. After what felt like only a few moments, she was awakened by the door to her room opening, followed by the vibrant form of the elderly retainer. She wondered if the meeting below had adjourned so quickly, when her eyes caught the light drifting through the heavily curtained windows. The sun was setting, casting the room in shades of dark and gray. With eyes widening in surprise, she noticed her bedroom had been fixed anew, though none of the strange medications had been replaced along the windows nor bed. How had she slept through such arrangements?

"I am to watch you this night, Miss Victoria" Walter said. He placed the hall's chair back inside the room against a far wall, while Seras watched curiously. Seeing the expression on the young woman as he lit several candles around the room, he chuckled. "Miss Integra fears your illness will worsen during the night, and wishes for someone to be here if a fit were to occur."

Seras smiled at his kind actions, though she would rather have told him to not bother with her. But resigned to her fate, she grabbed a book from beside her bed and opened to the page she had been reading the previous evening. Walter settled himself on the chair, watching her with affection. Occasionally his eyes would roam the room, hesitating for a moment whenever they settled on the windows.

Seras watched his odd behavior for the most part of an hour, her curiosity growing with each tick of the clock in the hall. She began to surmise his late hour care giving was more than for her own well-being, and that perhaps he had an ulterior motive for sitting up in her room. Then her memory suddenly recalled the intrusion of the evening, and her suspicions were abated; but only for a moment.

A sudden scratching against the window brought Seras' attention toward the heavy curtains. She peered out from her position on the bed, trying to discern what was the cause of such a noise. Then Walter was up in a quick movement, blocking her view of the glass panes. He pulled back the curtains and looked out the window, his face paled and his fists clenched against the glass.

"What is it?" Seras asked, trying to rise from her bed to gain a better view.

"Nothing, nothing at all" the kindly retainer replied, hurrying back to the bed. He gently pushed her back down into the bed, looking over his shoulder with worry etched in his face. Walter rested once more in his chair, though his eyes now remained steadfast on the windows.

Seras narrowed her eyes, her suspicions once more inflamed by his odd behavior. She looked between the windows and Walter in a failed attempt at piecing together what had just conspired. Shaking her head and again opening her book, she decided to dwell in the story rather than her own tale.

Seras had no idea when she had dozed off, only that she was suddenly awake and had no idea why. She looked over to Walter, whose chin was now leaning against his chest, and concluded he was not the source of her startled sleep.

_Seras..._

Seras' eyes widened at the call of her name. She slowly sat up, her head turning this way and that around the room. The only person visible was Walter, his head still slumped in sleep and a soft sound of snoring escaping his person. The young woman stifled a giggle before she suddenly remembered how she had awoken. Swinging her head toward the windows, her eyes caught sight of a figure beyond the curtains. Her breath became strangled in her lungs as fear tried to overtake her senses, telling her to flee away. She only grew more frightened, as her bedroom was located on the second floor and she could not recall a balcony out her window.

How, then, was this figure standing **outside** her window?

Looking toward the door as a means of escape, Seras suddenly caught sight of a reason to remain. She steeled herself and set her mouth in a grim line. She couldn't leave Walter here in his state and, judging by the sounds from his form, she doubted he would awaken by her force.

Sliding her legs over the bed, she stood on shaky legs and glared at the shadowed figure behind the curtains.

"What do you want here?" she asked angrily. Her eyes widened a bit as she heard a slow rumble come from the shade, a sound almost akin to laughter. "Leave this place! You have no business intruding upon others' homes and have no right to scare me!" Her strength nearly fled as she distinctly _felt_ the displeasure radiating off the stranger. She took a step back but held her expression.

"I said leave! I do not wish you here!"

Suddenly the creature roared, flinging itself away from her sight down below the windows' bordering. Seras felt her legs collapse underneath her, as she saw movement from Walter out of the corner of her eye.

"Miss Victoria! What has happened!" he asked, his voice urgent and filled with worry. The retainer caught Seras before she fell against the hard floor, looking into her ashen face. Lifting her body with more strength than she supposed a man his age held, she was gratefully placed back upon the bed.

"Someone was outside the window"she whispered, turning her horror filled face to Walter. "What was it?" Her voice cracked at the last word before she fell into his arms, letting the strain of the confrontation wash out with her tears.

"Oh dear" she heard him mutter, as he placed a comforting arm around her, his eyes slowly turning toward the window.


	7. Recovery and Relapse

A/N: A delayed but nonetheless given chapter. To Fairchilde: I have no idea where this is going either, I'm just playing everything by ear. And Sagitarious Devil: if I make these chapters any longer they'll have to take longer to write.

Recovery and Relapse

Seras awoke the next morning with a bright smile and renewed energy. She slowly sat up in her bed, happily realizing her fatigue had worn to nothing. She stretched her arms above her head and looked over to the chair Walter had sat in. Seeing no one, she decided he had gone downstairs to make himself some food. Her stomach suddenly rumbled, reminding her how little she had eaten over the past few days.

Bouncing out of her bed, she sifted through the drawers of her bureau and found a suitable dress. While buttoning her blouse, her eyes wandered to the windows and her mind recalled the previous evening with barely a tinge of emotion. She was now unsure whether the whole unfair had not been brought about by her illness, a hallucination of sorts.

However, a shiver still crept up Seras' spine as she remembered the figure veiled behind the curtains. She had been so terrified of the strange being, but at the same moment had felt a strong pull. Shaking her head confusingly, she wondered at her disagreeing emotions. If her condition had truly brought such a vision to her eyes, she sincerely hoped for a quick recovery of her health. Nightly repeats of such an event would surely fray her nerves and lead to her insanity.

A sudden knock on the door startled Seras from her thoughts. She quickly finished dressing and called entrance to the visitor.

"Good morning, Miss Victoria" Walter greeted, walking into the room.

Seras noticed he was carrying a tray loaded with delicious looking appetizers, her stomach once more giving call to its needs. She looked up to him and smiled, receiving one in turn.

"Thank you" she said, graciously taking the tray. The bedroom being too stifling for her tastes, she walked down the stairs and into the study. Entering the large room, she set the tray down on the desk and sat down in the master chair. "How long are you expecting to remain?" she asked curiously, watching as the retainer seated himself in the chair opposite hers.

"Until I am relieved by Miss Hellsing" he answered. "She shall arrive later in the day to examine your progress. I am very glad to see such improvement in your health, Miss Victoria" he added with a smile.

Seras answered his pleasant face with one of her own, taking a utensil in hand and satisfying her hunger with the meal. After finishing the plate, leaving not a morsel on the smooth surface, she sat back and sighed in gratitude.

"I see your appetite has returned, Miss Victoria" Walter commented with a smile.

"Yes, I am feeling quite well now" Seras answered. "But Walter, may I ask a question of you?" she inquired hesitantly. The subject of her illness appeared to trouble both Miss Hellsing and her retainer when brought to conversation, and she feared a rejection for what she now wished to know.

"Certainly, Miss Victoria" he answered, standing and taking the now empty tray from the desk.

"What is the malady afflicting me? I have seen the strange remedies and have felt the affects, but I cannot fathom what sort of illness this is" Seras asked curiously, her eyes watching the retainer carefully. "Miss Integra has been kind enough to tell me some of the details, but I still know so little."

Walter sighed, standing before the desk and turning his head to the windows to his right. "Miss Integra believes your symptoms show all the signs of an attack of anemia, though not a particularly terrible one." Noticing the confused expression in her reflection on the mirrors, he chuckled. "Anemia is the loss of blood, meaning your body has less blood than is needed to keep you healthy. However, such a disease is not known to be contagious and we are most perplexed as to the sudden emergence of you malady. Have you perhaps had such an illness before?"

"I do not recall ever being sick in my life" she answered honestly.

Walter shook his head sadly, apparently disappointed with her answer. Though Seras could not guess why he would grieve for her previously healthy state of life. "Miss Integra has also speculated your trip along the moor may have been another factor to your sudden fit. She would wish for you to avoid such walks for quite some time, if the idea is not disagreeable to you."

Seras' face became downcast at the retainer's words, one source of enjoyment taken from her lonely days. Her mind, however, was confused by what Walter had told her of the disease ailing her. Had not Miss Hellsing spoken of a carrier the previous night, upon asking what name she had whispered when awoken? She shrugged off the troublesome thoughts, owing the gentleman's different explanation as being the latest diagnosis from the young doctor; of which she was sure to hear of later by the woman herself.

"I believe I will now return the tray to the kitchen, if you are done with your questions" Walter suddenly spoke, quickly leaving the room without another word.

For the next several nights a watcher remained by Seras' bedside, usually Walter though Integra had taken one shift. They were to be a source of security if another episode similar to the first night would occur. However, her nightmare did not return and she slept soundly The days passed by quickly and soon she felt strong enough to be on her own, though the kindly retainer reminded her the doctor's house was not far off if she was ever in need of assistance.

After all, she had merely been advised not to venture into the moors, not to explore the grounds.

Seras stepped outside into the cool night air, breathing deeply as the mist swirled around her tiny form. She smiled and looked to the sky, noticing the crescent moon shining brightly against the starlit heavens. Taking a few more steps onto the lawn, she gazed longingly at the mists floating above the moors in the distance. Sighing in resignation, she continued on her errand to inspect the grounds. She actually enjoyed the dark shadows more than the daytime sun, the air calm and all the nocturnal animals boasting their noises to the night.

However, Seras' fun was soon ended as she stumbled upon the remains of a half-eaten animal in the far corner of the back lawn. Holding a hand to her nose to fend off the stench, she took a few tentative steps forward and suddenly stiffened. The blood on the poor beast, which she was having difficulty recognizing, was still fresh and bleeding from the wounds. Apparently she had almost interrupted a creature's meal and was about to hasten away when she stopped in her tracks. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as a long, low howl was heard, the noise coming from the forests directly to her left.

Seras began walking once more and unconsciously quickened her step when the noise abruptly stopped. Upon reaching the corner of the house she gratefully took hold of the strong structure, a reassurance to her safety. Walking around the mansion by way of the side path, she found herself again standing before the front entrance. Hesitantly she turned to where she had come from, her mind telling her the danger was over but her instincts still warning of peril.

Seras nearly shrieked when a hand fell upon her shoulder, though she instinctively flinched away from the intruding person. Swiftly turning to confront the threat, she breathed a loud sigh of relief.

Alucard stood before her, a grin on his lips and a small chuckle filling the air. He still wore the same outfit she had always seen him in and she vaguely wondered if he had any other attire.

"You are always so grateful to see me" he commented teasingly.

Seras gripped her still throbbing heart as she tried to slow her breathing. A slow smile crept across her lips at his small joke as her pulse returned to normal and she let her hand drop to her side. The young woman made a small curtsy in his direction, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Good evening, Alucard" she greeted, silently wishing he would stop scaring her so effectively.

"You appear to be of better health than last we saw each other" he commented, staring at her face closely.

"Your prediction came true" she said with a small laugh. "My health has indeed improved since we last met." But her mirth slipped from her face as she noticed his pale features, the colors less vibrant than she remembered. "Have you also been unwell?" she asked with some concern, stepping closer to him.

"Merely an unforseen difficulty" he answered smoothly.

Seras suddenly shuddered against the cold, the night breeze drifting effortlessly through her thin dress. She scolded herself for not minding her clothing, the ever present possibility of her illness returning surfacing to her thought. However, she quickly regained her composure before her guest and smiled.

"Quite a chilling night" she commented, looking to her companion with some scrutiny. She noticed he was unmoving to the cool air around them, more resembling a marble statue than a person. "I believe the air would be less cool inside, if you do not mind coming in" she said, moving toward the house and up the front steps.

Seras turned back when she did not hear his footsteps upon the stone entrance. Her eyes lit with confusion as she saw him standing at the base of the steps, his face turned towards hers with an unknown emotion.

"Do you not wish to come in?" she asked. Her hands came together nervously as she wondered if her actions had been too bold. Perhaps he thought her to be no more than an eager schoolgirl for inviting him.

"You have not invited me properly" he responded, a grin creeping on his face and masking the indistinguishable look.

Seras placed a hand over her mouth to hide her mirth, his formalities amusing her. She decided to play his strange game of pedigree. Giving a small curtsy, she straightened herself and gestured toward the inner rooms with a sweep of her hand.

"You may enter any time you wish" she spoke, her eyes full of teasing mischief. Seras nearly started when she looked into his face, her smile slipping off her face. His eyes held a look of victory within their depths, a confusing emotion for merely being invited into one's home.

"And I gladly accept" he answered, bowing and hiding the strange look she had seen.

Sadly, Alucard did not remain long. After speaking of trivial matters in the study for the length of half an hour, he bade her a good evening and left as quickly as he had come. During the entire conversation Seras had the distinct feeling he was impatient to be somewhere, but she did not bother to voice her opinion for fear of insulting him.

Sighing as she shut the door behind his form, Seras looked to the clock situated in the main hall. The hands read well past eleven and her body was beginning to demand sleep. Climbing the many steps, she entered her bedroom half expecting to see someone seated in the chair still placed against the wall. A sad smile crept on her face at seeing the empty seat, her heart both elated and disappointed at the lack of company. She quickly dressed herself in the silence of the room, blowing out the lamp beside her bed and pulling the covers over her body.

Groaning, Seras suddenly found herself wide awake and sitting up in bed. She stared around the room in some confusion, having apparently succumbed to a deep slumber a few hours before. Obviously her sleep had then been interrupted, though she could not recall the source of the disturbance. When her eyes had become adjusted to the still darkness around her, she reached to the bedside and lit the lamp upon the night stand. Lifting the light with some effort, she settled the lamp in her lap and peered closely at the room's shadowed corners.

The darkness danced in the light of the lamp, but Seras saw nothing to startle her mind and shrugged to herself. She was about to set the lamp back upon the small table when a noise caught her attention. She stiffened, fearing the source to be near her vicinity. But no, the sound was coming from somewhere below her.

Sliding out of bed and covering her body with her robe, Seras quietly placed the lamp back upon the table and opted for the small candle on the dresser. The heavy lantern would be too difficult to carry around and the candle could be quickly extinguished if the need called.

Seras silently opened her bedroom door and walked out into the hall, her ears ever alert for where the sounds were coming from. Reaching the bottom of the stairs in little time, she turned her attention to her right and stalked toward the kitchen. She could hear a noise coming from the pantry, its door slightly open but no light emanating from within the room.

Seras was slightly confused as to how anyone could see in the pitch darkness of the small room, but turned her attention to the fact there _was_ someone within the pantry. She silently approached the portal, a hand held over the candle to hide the lights she so desperately needed to see. Reaching out her shaking hand, she carefully opened the door and inwardly flinched as the hinges creaked.

Suddenly the noises stopped from within and Seras froze, her eyes trying to peer into the complete darkness of the pantry. She could just make out the figure of someone's back when the person slowly twisted their upper body in her direction, their shadowed face turning to her own. A scream burst from her throat as red eyes met her wide blue ones, the candle she held dropping to the floor and extinguishing her only source of light. She began backing away, covering her hand over her mouth and shaking her head in disbelief.

The figure turned entirely in her direction and merely stood there, their eyes suddenly blazing into her own. Seras suddenly felt her eyelids droop as her body slipped to the floor, her consciousness disappearing as she felt herself fall into familiar arms.

Seras awoke to the whisper of many voices and the familiar smell of garlic, the feel of her bed sheets over her body telling her she was once more in her bedroom. From the odd remedies, she instantly knew Walter and Miss Integra were in the room and turned her head toward one of the blurred figures to her right, whom she assumed to be the elderly retainer.

"What happened?" Seras asked, her words sounding groggy even to her own ears. She attempted to rise from the bed, questions flitting through her mind as to how she became situated in her room and why she felt so weak.

Walter patiently pushed her down, his faced etched in worry.

"You are ill again, Miss Victoria."


	8. Suspicions Cast

A/N: Another week, another chapter. To moon-queen: ...thanks? Lol. Fairchilde: I doubt any Victorian woman would believe them anyway. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!

Suspicions Cast

Seras nearly began to weep after Walter had uttered those few words, burying her face in her hands to hide her sorrow. She had only just recovered from her illness, with the many days laying in bed, and now she had succumbed once more. The patience and following of the medications were all for naught. She should not have traveled the grounds nor left her bed.

"How did I get here?" Seras asked quietly, slightly lifting her head above her hands.

"We found you upon your bed early this morning, barely a heart beat in your chest" Integra explained. "You had apparently fainted, for we could not wake you until this evening."

Seras stared at her in disbelief, then quickly turned her head toward the windows. She could see the light of the sun fading behind the heavy curtains, showing the truth in the doctor's words. With the obvious time, the young heiress realized she had slept for over half a day. Strangely, she had no wish to partake in food or water, though the last time of eating had been at the supper meal the previous afternoon.

"Why am I feeling worse than the last time?" she asked, turning back to the doctor and her assistant. "Has the illness become worse than before? And so quickly?"

Integra nodded absently, not positively answering any of her questions, her attention now belonging to her black bag situated on the bed stand. She rummaged through the large clutch for a few moments before bringing her hands back into view. Seras noted with some amazement the object laying in her hands, her eyes turning from sadness to confusion. A large rosary was in the young doctor's hand, the beads shining in the lamplight.

"Why do you keep such strange articles in your medical bag?" Seras asked, lifting her head for a closer look. "I assumed the rosary was used only for religious purposes."

"I have found many great uses for these beads" Integra answered, looking at the young woman laying before her. She slowly held her hand out, the rosary coming within arms length of Seras.

Seras looked at her for a moment, a questioning expression on her face. When Integra merely moved the religious object closer, she tentatively lifted her hand to take the beads. However, when the young heiress touched the smooth marbles, she felt a burning sensation and roughly pulled back. She cradled her hand against her chest and gave the doctor a harsh glare, the stinging still echoing on her skin.

"What have you placed on those beads?" Seras asked sharply. She had an instinct to hiss at the treacherous doctor, but held the need in check merely out of confusion for her wanted action.

"I have done nothing to the beads" Integra calmly replied, setting the rosary back in her bag. "Now" she continued, turning her eyes back on the invalid woman "Are you able to explain to us what happened last evening?"

"I had heard strange sounds from below" Seras began, looking at the bedspread and fidgeting with a loose thread. "And traveled downstairs to investigate." Then her eyes widened as her memories recounted the event in the kitchen. "There was an intruder!" Seras exclaimed, rising from her bed only to be held in the sitting position. "Someone was in the house, hiding in the pantry! They turned around-"

Seras clutched the sheets beneath her as a wave of dizziness passed over her vision, caused by her sudden excitement. She felt the hands upon her shoulders attempt to push her down but refused to be brought upon the bed, attempting to shove the uncomfortable limbs away. What had the intruder done to her? She could feel no bodily harm, though her throat was quite sore.

"Miss Victoria!" Walter shouted, tightening his grip to a painful hold.

Seras suddenly stilled, the hurt forcing her senses to gather together on one point. Bringing control of her wits, Seras breathed slowly and forcefully relaxed her body. She could feel the retainer's hold loosen as he noticed the change, the dizziness washing away as quickly as the spell had come. Shaking the now gentle hands from herself, she slowly began to inspect herself.

Nothing could be found in the search until Seras reached up and tentatively rubbed her neck. She flinched when her hands brushed against two small indents in her skin, both barely more than a needle prick in diameter.

"You have merely wounded yourself, Miss Victoria" Walter said, answering her questioning eyes. He took her hands in his own and slowly set them back upon the covers, the gesture similar to caring for a child.

Seras doubted she had, remembering nothing for which to have done such, but did not argue. She lay back down on the down pillows, her body exhausted though unwilling to succumb to the sleep she desperately needed. Turning her head away from the two other occupants of the room, she let her eyes rest on the growing shadows of the room. The room now held more lamps than she remembered, probably those brought by the doctor, and even the corner shadows were now being obliterated with light as she watched them being lit one by one.

"Are you able to remember more?" Walter asked, stepping back to reveal Integra.

Seras shook her head in the negative, her memory becoming foggy as she tried to remember beyond finding the person in the pantry. Try as she might, the events would not come and she received a headache for her attempts. However, the young woman found the failed recall to bring a sense of comfort to her being, as if she had kept a secret for a dear friend.

"Walter will stay with you for the evening, Miss Victoria" Integra said. "I have errands to attend which cannot be waited upon. If you will both excuse me." She left the room rather quickly, leaving the young heiress once more with the kindly retainer.

After leaving the room for Seras to change into a new outfit, the one she was clothed in having been worn the previous evening, he returned to find her laying comfortably beneath the blankets. Realizing the young woman had not eaten since before her excursion the previous evening, Walter was prepared to fix a simple meal for the food deprived woman.

"There really isn't any need" Seras said, politely refusing his offer. "I am not hungry at the moment." The worried look he gave her caused a wave of guilt to wash over her conscious. "Possibly later I will have a small snack" she tried to comfort, though his expression showed little change.

Seras thought she saw a small light in the distance, the beacon traveling along the borders of her lands. She raised her head to gain a better view and possibly discern the figure who held the lamp, but the disapproving sigh from Walter forced her to lay back once again. From her now limited vantage point, the floating light searched over the area numerous times and was finally extinguished some time after two o'clock.

Seras did not sleep for the first night, whether from the uncomfortable sight outside or her rest during the day she did not know. The following morning found the young heiress exhausted and the beginnings of hunger at the edge of her mind. Walter, who had also not slept, gladly retrieved a very small breakfast of meal and fresh milk. Then Integra arrived a few hours later, nodding her approval at the food but frowning from the lack of sleep.

Seras noticed the young doctor's eyes also showed fatigue, possibly from a late night out, and idly wondered what the business was she had spoken of. She then patiently allowed Integra to inspect her, feeling her pulse and carefully examining her pale skin.

Much to Seras' dismay, by order of the doctor the following days saw the return of her previous routine. Walter watched her in the usual chair, his eyes open when she drifted off to sleep and wide awake when she awoke. Integra would make afternoon visits, checking her heart beat and breathing. Her inspections would often include the examination of her neck, always an uncomfortable and nerve inducing state for the young heiress.

The strange 'prescriptions' for her room were changed during those days, new garlic being hung and scrubbed continuously on the walls. For the first day she could hardly stand the smell of the horrible herb, tossing and turning during the following night. The covers would give some relief to her strange suffering but she still found the small bulbs a terrible nuisance. Thankfully those phases passed with the return of her health.

The light also returned, always wandering the outer edge of the woods only to move out of her sight and come back. Seras never left the bed to go to the windows, Walter stopping her curiosity with a simple cough or sigh.

After a week of the stressful, though health inducing, routine, Seras was finally allowed to leave her room and travel around the mansion. However, she was not given permission to commence her duties for the lands and taxes, leaving her with little to do during the day. Her hours were filled with staring out the windows and waiting for Integra's daily examines, the boredom nearly forcing her to disobey the orders to remain indoors.

Seras now sat in her bedroom, the curtains drawn and the sun shining into the room. The light now longer bothered her and though the remedies were still unpleasant, she no longer loathed the smell of garlic. She touched the side of her neck and noticed the pricks had grown smaller, barely felt over her hand. She was grateful for the healing wounds, the marks strangely bothering her more than the illness.

Seras rose from her bed and walked over to the large windows, her eyes still blinking from bright sun. She looked out the window, enjoying the warm sun on her cool skin. Looking over the vast grounds visible in her sight, the lush green moors in the distance calling to her sense of exploration. Shaking her head and turning her eyes to the walk along the side of the house, she focused on the pair below her window. Integra stood below, speaking with the gardener as the elderly gentleman pointed out several areas in the distance.

Seras watched the two for several minutes until they separated, the gardener returning to his work while Integra strolled to the outer edges of the lawn. The young heiress was startled to notice the path taken by the doctor, the way being an exact replica to the midnight light she had seen the past few nights.

Stepping back from the window, Seras left her bedroom and proceeded down the stairs. She did not want to be accused of spying on their conversation, no matter how accidental the reality was, and distanced herself from the confusing sight. Deciding to enter the study and once more look over the papers in her uncle's desk, she walked across the spacious room and seated herself in the large chair.

Looking over the heavy wooden desk, Seras' brows crashed together in confusion as she looked at the top drawer to her left. She could see the compartment was slightly open, the shadows in view of her sight. Opening the wooden container, a gasp escaped her lips as she saw the contents. The papers in her desk had obviously been rifled through, a quick but poor attempt at hiding the act clearly seen. Bending down to inspect the drawer beneath for signs of search, Seras' arm hit the still open container and the wood crashed to the floor.

"Blast" she swore under her breath, pushing the seat back and settling her knees to the ground.

Rifling through the many papers now scattered around the area, her hand brushed against the bottom of the drawer lying on its side from the crash. Seras stopped her cleaning as she felt loose velvet touch her skin, taking the drawer in hand to examine the underside. The bottom was covered in a soft velvet fabric and there appeared to be a torn edge along the far corner, unnoticed unless someone were to entirely remove the drawer and flip the wood over. She ran her hand over the damaged area, her curiosity aroused as she noticed a scrap of paper hanging from beneath the torn velvet cover.

Seras stood and settled back in her chair, staring puzzled at what she had found in her uncle's desk. Catching more of the velvet between her fingers, she gently pulled back the covering and watched the mysterious paper fall to the ground at her feet. She slowly took the parchment in her hands and carefully read the contents.

"The master requires another, but the inmates grow restless. Must contact the warden to gain more by any means necessary" she quietly spoke aloud, her voice barely above a whisper. Seras recognized the handwriting as belonging to her uncle, the hours of inspecting the estate records coming to use.

There were several more entries as the first, each stating the person referred to as 'the Master' required something of her uncle. She could only suppose the mentioned 'inmates' were those of the insane asylum alluded to by Mr. Morley, but the person repeatedly spoken of was unfamiliar to her.

Flipping the paper over, Seras noticed a small map drawn clumsily on the back side. She was able to recognize the house and a number of the out buildings, but one she did not recall having visited. By the layout of the drawing, she supposed the structure to be deep within the surrounding woods which ran along the edge of the moors.

Suddenly hearing the front door open and the voices of Walter and Sir Integra enter the hall, Seras quickly hid the paper in the pocket of her dress. She stood and smiled as the two entered the room, both pausing as they noticed the papers scattered about the desk and visible floor.

"Do you require assistance, Miss Victoria?" Walter asked, coming over to help with the task of collecting the papers.

Integra merely stood and watched the two, her eyes boring into the figure of the young heiress. Seras keenly felt the almost rude watch by her doctor, fidgeting nervously and quickly finishing the task of cleaning the papers. After placing the last parchments back within the repositioned drawer, she excused herself from their presence with the semblance of fatigue.

Nearly rushing to her room, Seras quickly closed the door behind her and listened to hear if they had followed. Sensing no one in the hall, she took the paper from her pocket and once more parsed over the contents. The map intrigued her, catching her curiosity enough for her to schedule a visit to the area tomorrow. Her caretakers were to be away for the evening, both having matters to attend in the village, and she would have the perfect opportunity to inspect the mysterious structure.

After what she had seen from the window and the strange gaze in the study, Seras had little reason to trust the intentions of the two. Also, she still recalled the differing diagnosis given to her by both Walter and Integra, each sounding as unlikely as the other.

Possibly now she would find some answers.


	9. Searching For Answers

A/N: Finals kill the imagination. Now, a few answers. To Tiger Ace: I did mean to write this in the style of the nineteenth century, but I didn't realize the story would come so close to Dracula. Which means I have now changed my disclaimer. Thanks everyone!

Searching For Answers

Seras sat at the table in the long dining hall, her chin resting on her folded arms. The episode of her sudden illness of several days ago was playing in her mind, a frown creasing her brow at the strange occurrences which had taken place during that time. She had not felt the same exhaustion as the one morning, though nightmares plagued her dreams every night since her last sudden attack. They were not as clear as the episode with the window, but the sleeping visions had been increasing in their terror.

Seras often dreamed she was being hunted by a large beast, the one she had seen on the moors during the rain storm. Strangely though, she was not afraid of the monster itself, but of what he represented in her unconscious mind. She had yet to find what he showed to her inner thoughts, but her instincts warned her the beast held a gift she would not be willing to take.

Lifting her head out of her thoughts, Seras dug into her dress pocket and retrieved the folded map she had found in her uncle's desk. Unwrapping the paper, she once more examined the contents with an eye memorized of the detail. After peering at the less than clear instructions for the location of the structure, she had finally managed to decipher where the building lay on her property.

Seras sighed and folded the sheet, pushing the paper into the depths of her pocket so as not to lose her only clue in the search for answers. Unfortunately, the parchment also brought with its discoveries more questions than she'd had before. Why had her uncle had dealings with such a strange person and for what reason had he called the acquaintance by such an unusual title? Her uncle had also mentioned the retrieval of 'inmates' for an unknown purpose, so what had happened to all those people?

Seras stood from the large table, stretching her cramped limbs and listening for any sounds of Walter or Integra. She had heard them prepare for their leave, packing the belongings they had brought to accommodate themselves for the past few days. Hearing no sign of life other than her own, she exited the dining hall and approached the front door.

Stepping outside, Seras looked to her left and watched the setting sun drop below the low hills. She sighed, inhaling the cool evening air and showing a small smile on her face. Looking at the map one last time, she turned her footsteps to the rear of the mansion and walked along the side path. Quickly crossing the lush backyard and entering the thick woods surrounding her property, she consulted the paper repeatedly and followed the path through the large oaks.

The shadows lengthened as the young heiress traveled along the dirt walk, her eyes searching the growing darkness surrounding her. After reading the paper several times and cursing herself for not bringing a lamp to light her way, she finally found a seldom used side path unnoticed on her previous travels. She turned on the walk and carefully stepped along the ground, mindful of the many rocks and thick clumps of wild grass strewn along her way.

Seras did not know for how long she followed the path, but she grew more uneasy the further she traveled. The feeling of someone watching her was predominant in her mind, a shiver running through her body as she finally caught a glimpse of her destination. A low building rose into her view, the structure settled within a small dry gully and surrounding by many old oaks whose low branches shielded the outhouse from prying eyes.

Seras tentatively slid down to the front of the building, looking around for any signs of a person within the vicinity. She saw no tracks nor disturbed plants surrounding the structure, and proceeded to inspect the edifice looming before her. The construction was of a simple type, with neither windows nor a side entrance. The masonry was built from the local grounds, the darkened soil of the nearby moors recognizable to her straining eyes. Taking a step back, she noticed a chimney pipe standing out from the roof, showing the convenience of a heating stove planted within the building.

Suddenly Seras heard the snap of a twig behind her person and quickly turned her head toward the source. Her eyes met only with the darkened air around her, the still night once more reigning over the area around her. She continued to listen for a moment but the sound had possibly come from the many wild animals lurking around the property, though strangely she had not heard a single beast since she had spotted the structure. Giving a soft sigh of relief, she returned her attention to the door.

A puzzled expression passed over Seras' face as she looked on the small portal. Unlike the rest of the building, which had a simple style of construction, the door was made of a sturdy oak and reinforced with large hinges attached to the border. Stepping forward, her foot caught on an object and she nearly fell into the wooden portal. Steadying herself, she looked down and noticed a large lock lying on the ground. The neck had been horribly disfigured, apparently bent under the pressure of some great force and ripped ruthlessly from the handle.

Seras bent down and lifted the twisted metal in her hand, observing the thickness of the lock and the strength with which to have broken the fastener. Placing the object within the pocket of her dress, she made a mental note to show the damage to her gardener for his opinion. The young woman then settled her hand on the door and slowly opened the portal. She nearly gagged when the stale air rushed out of the building, covering her mouth with her sleeve as the stench assailed her nose.

The building reeked of a charnel house, the darkness surrounding the area limiting her vision of locating the source of the smell. Stepping inside the single room structure for a better view, a scream escaped her lips at the sight before her eyes. Partially burnt bodies littered the dirt floor, torn limbs and mutilated torsos piled knee-high into the shadowed corners. Mouths lay open and empty sockets glared at the intrusion to their eternal sleep, the shrunken skin of burnt fingers pointing accusingly at her sacrilege.

Seras' shocked eyes moved over the gruesome scene of their own accord, traveling across each shriveled face until reaching the center of the room. The majority of charred corpses lay around a large pot-bellied stove, gray ashes piled high within the wood furnace. She willed her feet to move toward the stove, carefully avoiding the decaying bodies and maggot infested ground.

Suddenly movement caught her eye and Seras directed her attention toward her left. A new corpse appeared to be among the older ones located in the darkest corner of the room, the skin without the signs of decay as all the others. She cautiously approached the unusual body, her vision shifting around the room for any other presence.

Reaching the feet, which wore no shoes, Seras noticed the corpse appeared to be dressed in a simple white gown. The remaining facial hair and rotting build showed the body to be a male, while a mark branded upon the person's arm confused her. Leaning closer, she covered her nose to hide the smell and focused her attention on the numbers etched into his skin.

With Seras' focus solely on the arm, she did not notice as the body's head shifted. The mouth opened as a groan escaped its lips, capturing the young woman's attention.

Seras slowly turned her head upward, her eyes widening as a strangled gasp poured from her lips. Straightening too quickly, she tumbled backwards as the corpse rose to its feet, the hollowed eyes boring into her own. She watched as the body stood over her fallen form, the skin clinging tightly to the bones as the dead male took several unsteady steps toward her. The body's arms reached out to grab her as she scrambled away from the putrid flesh, a shriek finally escaping her mouth.

A gun shot rang through the small confines of the structure and the monster fell back, a bullet wound etched in its forehead. When the body hit the ground, the form exploded into dust and Seras coughed through the filthy air as she rose to a sitting position. Looking from where the sound had emanated from, a relieved smile lit her face and she quickly rose to her feet.

Alucard stood behind her in the doorway, a large black gun held in his hand and the barrel still smoking from the discharge. His eyes, hidden behind the tinged lenses, were locked into her own while a frown adorned his features. He slowly lowered the gun and set the weapon within the folds of his cloak, then held his hand out for her to take.

Seras slowly stepped toward her savor, her eyes turning suspiciously toward the other bodies laying around her. Reaching Alucard's side, she eagerly grabbed his offered hand and was quickly pulled through the doorway and out into the blessedly refreshing night. She took a deep breath and turned to the man beside her, giving him a grateful smile. Though she dearly wished to collapse in his arms, she doubted the man would find such an action dignifying.

Alucard stopped them just beyond the threshold, turning to face the confused look in Seras' eyes. He did not speak for a moment, merely moving his eyes slowly between her face and the building behind them. Finally he bowed low, the gesture almost ludicrous in the circumstance, and fixed his gaze firmly on her eyes.

"How did you come to find this building?" Alucard asked. His face was as composed as usual but Seras could see his hands were tightly clenched, showing his battling emotions.

"My uncle had a map" Seras explained, remembering the paper. She pulled the sheet from her pocket and held the object out for his inspection, though he did not deign to accept the offered evidence. "I thought the contents strange and decided to search the grounds for answers for his unusual behavior."

Alucard listened to her words carefully and leaned his head back, his mouth set in a firm line. He took a long step toward her, his actions neither hidden nor sudden. Seras, distrusting his intentions, lengthened the distance, her eyes holding their confusion. Without her noticing, he slowly cornered her against the building's wall, raising his arms and settling them on either side of her head.

"What were you doing here?" she managed to speak, her voice pitch slightly higher than was normal. She squirmed under Alucard's intense gaze and unmoving form, her eyes blinking rapidly in the nervous state encroaching upon her.

"Perhaps I will explain another time" he said, avoiding her question. "Are you expecting guests tomorrow evening?" he suddenly questioned, his face inching toward her own.

Seras could feel his breath upon her skin and shivered, his air cooler than was normal for most people. Turning her face away from his, she closed her eyes and tried to block the thrilling heat settling on her cheeks.

"Yes, Miss Hellsing and her retainer are to be there" she whispered, watching his reaction from the side of her vision. Her brows crashed together as his face lit with an unknown emotion. "Do you wish to meet them?"

"I believe not" he replied, his tone cold at the mention of those names. "But I will visit the following evening, if you are not preoccupied then."

"I have no engagements" Seras said, though her confusion at his manner toward her care givers showed on her face. She would have thought him grateful for their help in bringing about her recovery, a fact which somewhat discomforted her. Perhaps he did not care for her as greatly as she had supposed. "I think I will return to my home, if you will step aside" she spoke, trying to slip under his outstretched arms.

However, Alucard merely maneuvered his limbs to block her path, his eyes flashing with an emotion she had never seen before. He lowered his tall stature until their faces met, causing Seras to push her back further against the wall to gain some semblance of space.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her quivering tone not escaping his hearing.

Alucard smirked and leaned his face into her neck, softly nuzzling her shivering skin. When she felt him nip at the fading marks, Seras could not hold back a soft moan at the delicious sensations coursing through her body. A gasp poured from her mouth as a long tongue slid over her wounds, tasting her skin as his hands slid down to hold her waist.

Suddenly Alucard pulled away, leaving her breathing erratic and her thoughts muddled. Seras noticed with some alarm the wide grin on his face, his canines longer than she thought possible for a human. Then anger flashed in her eyes as she realized what he had done, boldly making advances toward her without her permission. She reached her hand up and slapped him on the cheek, her mouth set in a thin line.

"How dare you!" she spat, glaring at the amused man. Attempting to tear free from Alucard's grip, she was astonished by the strength by which he held her. Fortunately, he complied with her struggles and allowed the young woman to leave his arms. Retreating several steps from him, and the terrifying structure, she focused her gaze between the two for a moment before turning away.

Seras allowed her feet to swiftly guide her toward the mansion, the safety of the walls a welcomed relief for her shocked mind. Never straying from her path, she quickly reached the outskirts of the woods and crossed the open field behind her home. A sigh of relief was sounded as she stepped upon the first path around the mansion, nearly collapsing with exhaustion as she opened the door. The only wish she would be grateful for fulfillment was to rest upon the downed bed without interruption.

Unfortunately, her call was not answered as voices reached her ears from the study. At the sound of the door closing, Walter emerged from the room and stopped at the sight of Seras standing in the hall, her dress filthy and her eyes drowsy.

"Miss Victoria, where have you been?" he fretted, walking up to her. Miss Hellsing appeared behind him, her eyebrows raised at the young woman's appearance and her mouth set in a firm line.

"Please, I beg your forgiveness" Seras said, interjecting his kind, though annoying, care. "I am merely exhausted from my walk and wish only to sleep" she spoke, politely walking past the two. The young heiress was slightly bristled at the bold intrusion of the two into her home, reminding herself to securely lock the doors before she traveled outside again.

Slowly climbing the stairs, Seras staggered through her bedroom door and collapsed atop her comfortable bed. Realizing her filthy boots would soil the sheets, she sighed and grudgingly sat up. Pulling off her shoes and most of her clothing, after making sure her door was locked, she slipped under the covers and happily closed her weary eyes.


	10. Slow Descent Into Death

A/N: More of a filler chapter for the next. And to Annikainen: yes, the last chapter was beta-read; and no, we can't use the basics of English. We have no idea what they are. Seriously. I myself have yet to figure out what an adjective is, but I'm sure I use them somewhere in these stories.

Slow Descent Into Death

Seras tossed in her sleep, the memories of the building's contents haunted her dreams. She had returned to events earlier in the evening, her mind insisting she relive the unforgettable horrors. The monster from the mysterious structure was chasing her through the woods, her bare feet padding swiftly along the dirt-covered path. Looking to her left and right, she could decipher nothing amidst the gloom surrounding her form.

Suddenly her foot caught on a hidden root, causing her to topple headfirst to the ground and allowing the monster to gain considerable ground. Quickly turning behind, she watched with wide eyes as the corpse shuffled out of the darkness, its mouth agape and the hollowed eyes boring into her own. The monster quickened his pace at seeing the stunned woman lying atop the path, a groan passing his lips as he reached out for her.

Then, as with the episode within reality, a single shot sounded and Seras knew she was safe. The monster disappeared from her view and a darkened figure loomed ahead of her, a soothing voice in her mind telling her the person meant no harm. She eagerly stood and ran into the waiting arms of the shadowed person, her head burying into the cloth covering a familiar chest.

But her dream quickly turned to a nightmare as the figure painfully tightened their grip around her, squeezing the air from her lungs and quickening her pulse. The young woman tried to free herself from the stranger's grasp, placing her hands on his chest and pushing away. Her attempts were found to be useless, her body being pulled flush against her capture's in a crushing embrace.

Seras stiffened as she felt the person bend down, the hands holding her slowly moving in soothing circles across her back and a cool breath sliding across her neck. She shivered as teeth brushed her skin, a low moan escaping her lips and her body relaxing into the comforting motions.

The young woman suddenly jerked her head back as a sharp pain invaded her senses, her vision blurring as her legs buckled beneath her. Seras felt herself lowered gently to the ground, a soft suckling sound vibrating against her throat. The world around her blurred until she could see only two burning bright eyes, a deep scarlet color scorching into her own.

Seras shot up in her bed, clutching her neck and breathing deeply. She looked frantically around the bedroom, her eyes sweeping over the bright room and dark paneled furniture. A soft sigh of relief passed her lips as she slowly closed her eyes, recalling what had awoken her from slumber. The dream had been so vivid, the details clearly replaying themselves within her mind.

Pulling back the covers and swinging her legs over the bed, Seras felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. She steadied herself for a moment before attempting to stand, her feet shaking as they touched the floor but capable of holding her weight. Walking over to her clothing drawers, she pulled forth a thick cotton dress and carefully dressed herself. She was mindful to cover as much of her body as was possible without attracting the attention of her two caretakers, not wishing for their fawning.

After finishing her toilet, Seras turned back to her bed and a gasp escaped her lips. A trail of damp leaves lay around her bed, stretching from where she had slept to the closed windows opposite where she now stood. Moving slowly over to the strange discovery, the young heiress pulled back the covers of her bed and found a small pile of dirt and leaves where her feet had lain. Walking curiously to the large glass, she pulled back the heavy curtains and looked outside to discover a soft rain had fallen during the night.

A puzzled expression crossed Seras' face as she attempted to explain her puzzle. Sitting down on her bed, she slowly removed her shoes and inspected her pads. She could not understand how she had not noticed the state of her feet, the dried dirt flaking off even as she watched. How much of her dream had been real? Holding her hand to her temple she willed away a rising headache from her musings, her own mind rebelling against the attempted recollections.

Leaving the explanations for another time, Seras cleansed her feet and once more donned her shoes. She suddenly jumped when she heard the grandfather clock in the hall strike the hour, signaling to the house's occupants the noon hour had come. Taking one last glance toward the trail of debris, she bustled downstairs to attend to the coming questions from her ever present guests. Integra and Walter awaited her when she traveled down the stairs, one's face set in worry and the other's showing open suspicion. Seras smiled at both, using a small curtsy and preparing herself for the questioning. After exchanging pleasantries, Miss Hellsing quickly came to business.

"Where were you yesterday evening?" she asked, scrutinizing the heiress with a penetrating stare.

"As I said last night, I wished to go for a walk and did" Seras slowly answered, attempting to be patient with the curious doctor. "I did not go on the moors, if you fear I have disobeyed your orders" she added quickly, giving them a proud smile.

"Do you wish for me to prepare you a small breakfast then, Miss Victoria?" Walter asked, standing behind Integra.

"No thank you" she answered, giving him an affectionate smile. "I believe I would prefer to make one myself. I must see what is left in the pantry to know what to buy at my next trip to the village."

Seras inwardly cringed at her half-lies, knowing well she would merely fix herself a very small brunch and she had not only been taking a walk the night before. Another headache was forming on her brow in the continuous conversation, her exhaustion showing Integra's treatment apparently no longer working as well as before. However, she had yet to decide whether to tell the female doctor, truly not wishing to alarm her with unnecessary speculations. Also, the young heiress desperately needed to find the truth about her uncle's unusual business dealings with the person referred to as "the Master."

"If you will excuse me, I wish to prepare my food and walk the grounds" Seras spoke, edging toward the front door to escort them out. "You will, however, be around later this evening?" she asked, turning toward the young doctor.

Integra nodded the affirmative as she noticed the subtle hints from the young heiress, following her to the front door and exiting quickly. Walter followed, after giving Seras a small bow, and she was left alone to herself. Closing the door and leaning on the heavy wood, she breathed a sigh of relief as a dizzy spell caused her to slump to the floor.

Realizing she would possibly fall asleep in her current position, Seras stood and walked into the kitchen. Upon seeing the dismal state of her pantry and cupboards, she decided a trip to the village the following day would be most agreeable. Preparing and eating her small brunch, she slowly climbed the stairs and reentered her room. She had told her two visitors of her plans to explore the lands once more but her exhausted form refused such an exertion. After forcing herself to clean the traces of dirt and leaves from the floor and bed, she happily settled upon the covers and fell into a restful sleep.

When Seras' eyes opened next, the sun had traveled past its peak and now lay on the western hills. Slowly rising to a sitting position, she stretched her stiff limbs and stood to her feet. Walking over to her vanity, she noticed the dress she had worn the night of her horrifying adventure.

Seras lifted her tossed aside dress and immediately noticed a strange weight within one of the pockets. Reaching into the cloth, her hand grasped the metal object and pulled forth a small object. Her eyes lightened with remembrance as she looked upon the broken lock she had found in front of the entrance to the horrid building. Walking to the window and looking out the window, she noticed the gardener working in the same flowerbed as the day before.

Quickly crossing the bedroom and moving down the stairs for fear of losing her prey, Seras walked out the front door and around the side of the mansion. She recalled his name from the receipts of payment she had inspected and was intent on finding the answer to her puzzling piece of metal.

"Excuse me, Mr. Picket?" Seras asked as she came within hearing distance.

The old gentleman looked up from his and gave the young mistress a large smile, rising from his seated position and brushing his hands off on his overalls.

"Good evenin', miss" he answered, bowing slightly toward his employer. "If you wouldn't mind, Ah prefer you call me Charlie" Charlie spoke.

"All right, Charlie" Seras responded with her own smile, looking to flowers he had been tending. "You seem to have quite the talent for growing plants" she said, sweeping her hands over the lush vegetation.

"Aye, miss" he replied, proudly drifting his eyes over the many flowers and small bushes dotting the long flowerbed. "My hands were meant to grow things, or so my mum always used to say." Then he remembered to whom he was speaking and abruptly stiffened his posture. "If the misses would care for a rose, she may have anyone she'd like" he spoke quickly, gesturing toward a large row bordering the back path. "And if Ah can help you with anything, Ah'm at yer service."

"I think the roses are too beautiful to kill" she answered honestly, peering at the perfect buds about to bloom. "Oh, but would you be kind enough to tell me what broke a lock I found among the grounds?" she asked, retrieving the mentioned object from her pockets. She opened her palm, allowing the gardener to take the bent metal and examine the twisted neck. The young woman watched as he inspected the lock for several tense moments, a puzzled expression coming to his wizened face.

"Very strange" he murmured, lifting his eyes to look at his young mistress. "If me eyes weren't so old, I'd say someone 'ad ripped the metal with their bare 'ands" he spoke, handing back the lock.

"Bent by hands?" Seras questioned, looking more closely at the lock. She could not imagine anyone with enough strength to bend the thick piece of metal and did not wish to meet such a person on her property.

"Aye, miss" Charlie answered, nodding his head. "And the lock is made oh the best silver Ah've ever laid eyes on, though some burnt marks 'ave ruined the coverin'."

Seras' eyes widened and she looked to the metal in her hands, noticing for the first time the out covering was indeed made of the specific mineral. On closer inspection she found the scorch marks he had alluded to, traveling between the area bent by unknown cause.

"Oh, Ah haven't had a chance to give you yer uncle's keys" Charlie suddenly said, digging through the pockets of his soiled trousers.

"My uncle's keys?" Seras asked curiously, stepping closer to watch the elderly gentleman.

The gardener rummaged through his pockets for a moment longer before giving an exclamation of discovery. He pulled forth a large chain of keys, each varying in style, size and age.

"Here ya go, miss" he said, holding out the keys with a smile. "To be honest, Ah'm glad to be rid of 'em" he spoke, looking with some fear at the metal in his hands.

"Why do you say such?" Seras questioned, taking the offered metals and placing them in her own pocket. She would have thought the ownership of the ground's keys would have given the caretaker ease with which to do his job, but he seemed most eager to give them to her.

"Well, Ah've had some trouble with a fellow comin' 'round for the last fortnight" he answered, turning fearfully from the young woman. "He was very persistent with gettin' 'em from me."

"He didn't harm you, did he?" Seras asked worriedly, looking over the elderly gentleman. Though the gardener was well passed his prime, she could see the well-built muscles beneath the clothes and the strength in the gait. If someone was willing to harm her employee for the keys, she would not have any hope in fending off their attack.

"No, miss" he answered with a chuckle. "Not many people can take ol' Charlie Picket." Then the gardener slowly turned back to the young mistress, his eyes hard and his tone low. "But somethin' was strange about the gentleman" he slowly added, looking into Seras' eyes. "Ah invited him into me home several times but he never did accept. Said somethin' 'boot the decorations not suited to his fashions. Ah reckon he was one of those city swells who think they're too good for me simple cottage" he told with scorn. "But Ah don't think you need to worry, he hasn't shown 'imself for a few days now."

"Is there anything unusual within your home?" Seras asked curiously, thinking possibly the old gentleman had disgusted the strange and startling guest.

"Nothin' Ah can think of" he answered slowly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But the misses has been pestering me about moving the large cross hanging on one of the walls. My granddad was a churchman through and through and decided to buy the biggest cross he could find to show 'is faith" he remembered with a chuckle. "Mum wasn't too happy aboot that, Ah tell ya."

Seras sighed in frustration, his father's strange affiliation to his church giving her nothing to the refused entrance.

"Can you recall what the gentleman looked like?" she asked.

"Sorry, miss" Charlie answered, shaking his head in the negative. "He always came 'round after sunset and stayed in the shadows. Ah never met him on me way home neither, never being late for supper afore sunset."

"Thank you for warning me" Seras replied with a smile, giving him a respectful curtsy. "I will keep the information well."

With the lowering of the sun their conversation came to an end, signaling the gardener's return to his place of residence. Seras returned to the inside of the mansion, seating herself on the stairs and awaiting her guests who would arrive soon. She thought of the few guests she'd had, suddenly remembering the appointment made for the following evening. After the strange outburst of affection during their last meeting, she was dreading the coming visit with some amount of fear. However, her only explanation for the monster she had seen in the building would come from her strange night guest, and she was willing to forego his oddities for a mere night in exchange for answers.

Jingling the set of keys within her pockets, Seras thought a solid answer would be most agreeable at this time.


	11. Traveling For Health

A/N: My imagination has finally decided to start the AxS romance and I'm changing the genre from horror to mystery. And to Annikainen: no, you didn't insult me; I'm just overprotective of my beta. Besides, I might not have found the mistakes if you hadn't told me.

Traveling For Health

After the clock struck the hour of eight, a late enough time for her to accept company, Seras heard the hoofs of a horse beat upon the drive. Rising and smoothing the wrinkles in her dress, she walked to the door and opened the heavy portal. The carriage of the female doctor stopped before the entrance, Integra alighting from the box while Walter drove on to the carriage house.

"Good evening" Seras greeted, giving a small curtsy and a polite smile. Neither was returned by the stoic guest; rather, her face showed an unusually grim expression. The young heiress ignored the rude behavior of her guest and stepped aside to allow her into the house, the cool night wind blowing the damp air of the moors upon them.

Integra walked past her without a word, her feet taking her to the study as Seras grudgingly followed behind. Entering the room, the doctor seated herself in the chair opposite the desk while the young heiress took the one behind the intimidating piece of furniture. Both waited in uncomfortable silence until Walter entered, standing behind Integra as she suddenly cleared her throat.

"I have an important matter to discuss with you, Miss Victoria" she announced in a serious tone, her eyes locked with Seras'. "I believe what I am about to tell you will be considered highly ridiculous, but I speak in all seriousness." Seras nodded her head for the woman to continue, showing she had her full attention. "First, I would like to know if you have ever heard of a creature called a 'vampire'?" Integra asked.

"I believe I have" Seras responded, remembering the tales told by the matriarchs in her orphanage. Many had spoken of a creature who stalked the nights, drinking the blood of maidens and small children. Merely stories to keep children in their beds and entertain the listeners; what had these legendary creatures to do with her?

"Vampires are real and I believe one has caused your bouts of illness" Integra said calmly, watching her reaction.

Seras merely sat in her seat, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide in shock. A low giggle started in her throat, quickly increasing in volume until she could no longer contain her mirth.

"You must be jesting" Seras said between her laughter, covering her mouth to save some grace for her rude outburst. "Vampires do not exist, they are only superstitions."

"I assure you this is no joke" Integra spoke harshly "Vampires may be considered mythical in this century but they are real; and you are a fool not to take my words seriously. Your symptoms match the legends perfectly, as did the death of your uncle."

Seras immediately stopped her laughter and suspiciously narrowed her eyes at the young doctor's words, withheld information not a pleasant discovery amidst a sea of questions. The blatantly obvious insult to her intelligence was also not overlooked, riling her ire and pride.

"What about my uncle's death?" Seras questioned, curiosity tinged with anger in her voice. "Did you have something to do with his demise!" she accused, though realized the possibility of such a declaration being true was unlikely.

Integra rose from her chair and slammed her hands down upon the desk, glaring at the young heiress with equal emotion.

"You fool!" Miss Hellsing nearly yelled, her form quivering in rage. "A vampire killed your uncle! No animal on the moors could do such damage and leave such a terrible feature on his face!"

"I am going out for a walk" Seras spoke firmly, rising from her chair. She would stand no more of this insulting conversation, both to her intelligence and her beliefs. "If you remain within my home I will call the local constable to remove you" she said, swiftly exiting the room before another word could be uttered.

Seras slowly made her way to her room, retrieving her coat from her armoire as she heard the front door open and close. She collapsed upon her bed as the last ringing echoes of the slam resounded through the quiet house, silently thankful for their decision to leave her alone. She desperately needed time to recollect her thoughts, hoping the walk she had so rashly proclaimed would give her the refreshing atmosphere she needed.

Rising from her bed with a heavy sigh, knowing well she had insulted the few friends she had, Seras sadly proceeded down the stairs. Opening the heavy wooden door, she breathed the refreshing night's air and walked outside. Securely locking the portal with her key, she turned her steps to the moors beckoning for an overdue exploration. Stepping out into the heavy fog surrounding the wetlands, she shivered and hugged her coat closer to her body for comfort.

Though the young heiress did not believe the words of the doctor, her eyes drifted warily to the many shadows surrounding the moors. The mist floated past her form languorously, the almost oppressive darkness weighting down her mind with thoughts of gloom. Shaking off the unusual fear creeping along her spine, she focused instead on relaxing her mind and body. She heeded little in what direction she was going, though her previous meeting with the doctor on the moors taught her to be cautious of her footing.

Seras was unsure for how long she walked, memorizing only a few natural distinctions to find her way back to the manor. Suddenly looking ahead of her she was shocked to see a large building looming before her. She could make out the lit windows of the tall structure and a large door guarded by a rough looking individual. Noticing a sign placed near the entrance, she curiously strode over to the wooden object and nearly gasp in surprise. According to the words written upon the wooden board, she had reached the insane asylum. The quiet air around the building an unexpected characteristic for what was often seen as a brutal but necessary establishment.

A whim suddenly took Seras to investigate the connection between her uncle and the asylum, the paper found in the desk a few days past not easily forgotten. Walking with sure steps toward the main entrance, she noted the guard rising at her approach and she gave a nervous glance in his direction. Reaching the burly man, she performed a small curtsy and looked to the door behind him.

"Is the warden here?" she asked casually, trying to sound as if she had often visited the business.

"You can't go in" the man spoke, obviously seeing through her ruse. "No visitors allowed, 'specially not women" he added, almost leering at the woman before him.

"But I merely wish to speak to the warden for a short period of time" Seras argued, her eyes narrowing as his attention appeared to be fixed more on her body than her words.

"No civilians allowed, miss" he sternly repeated, his tone now edged with anger. He was about to rudely push her away from the premises when a voice behind him forced a stop to his action.

"Wait, Michael. I am curious about what she wishes to see."

Seras noted a man walking toward them from the closing doors, a white overcoat covering his body and gray hairs etched in an otherwise brown color. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, though obviously working with such patients had led to early aging. By his outfit she assumed him to be a resident doctor of the asylum.

"I merely wished to speak with the director on business matters" Seras explained quickly, still keeping a watchful eye on the grumbling guard. "I was hoping he could answer a few questions I have about the inmates."

"I'll take responsibility for her" the doctor said, giving her a small smile as he turned to the guard. "The warden won't mind if I show her around a little." When the burly man had grudgingly nodded his head in approval, the gave his full attention to the young woman. "My name is Dr. Singston, but you may call John."

"Seras Victoria" she spoke, noticing a faint hint of recognition at the mention of her name. returned his smile with one of her own and allowed him to lead her into the building.

Stepping into the main lobby, Seras noted the three halls all leading in different directions, one straight forward while another flanked both sides of her. The doctor proceeded down the corridor to their left with sure steps, passing the many doors along the path with nary a look. The young heiress, however, curiously tried to peer into the small bars placed high on the metal portals, attempting to view the resident.

"Would you like to observe one of our patients?" he asked, having noticed her wandering eyes. He stopped before one of the large doors, taking his large key ring from his pocket and clanging them together in a suggestive gesture.

"If there is not trouble" Seras hesitantly replied, stepping beside him with some measure of nervousness. The doctor gave a low chuckle at her action.

"There's nothing to worry about. We have a barred cell door behind the metal ones for extra protection" he explained as he swung open the first portal. "I won't open the second."

Seras nodded her head in understanding and peered into the darkened cell now open to her, her eyes straining in the near pitch black shadows. Suddenly she started as she looked at the lunatic presented to her, her eyes widening in disbelief. The inmates wore the exact same outfit as the body she had seen in the horrible out building, down to the loose straightjacket and matching slippers. Her attention was so captured by the revelation she didn't notice he had begun to speak to her.

"You must be the new heir to the Victoria Estate" the man said, oblivious to her stunned expression as he slowly closed the metal portal. "I had dealings with your uncle, a strange gentleman" the man spoke, casting an interested eye at her. He led her away from the lunatic portion of the structure and deeper within the building, their progression now passing doors with metal plates inscribed with the doctor's name upon their wood. "Have you come to resume the business" he asked with restrained eagerness, stopping before one of the many plates and opening the door for her to enter.

Seras greatly hesitated, realizing what business her uncle must have had with this disreputable doctor. Very easy to slip a patient out, one with no family and no connections to the general public; though for what reason she had yet to decipher. Her relation must obviously had paid the man well to take such risks, the tone of his voice also showing his anticipation of earning more of the ill-gotten wealth. She realized her curiosity was bringing her into a very precarious situation and decided she had satisfied her emotion long enough, an apologetic smile appearing on her face.

"I believe I will be leaving" she stuttered, stepping away from the less than inviting doorway. Turning back from the way they had come, she swiftly allowed her feet to take her from the disturbing practician and passed the unfriendly guard.

Seras wandered into the thick mist, following the way she had come with unsure steps. Though she had memorized many details along the path the night had swept over the moors during the interval, shutting off her vision from finding her way. After many tense minutes of wandering aimlessly with little familiarity, she stumbled upon a turned in the trail which she did not recognize having passed.

Seras halted for several moments, unable to decide which way would possibly lead her back to the mansion. Shrugging her shoulders she turned her feet to the path on her left and began walking along the mossy ground. Suddenly she halted as a strange sound drifted to her ears, a low rumbling coming from the air surrounding her person. She swivelled her head from side to side, attempting to pinpoint the location of the disturbing noise. Then her eyes caught on a darkened figure standing low to the ground not far behind her, several eerie glows alighting its face with an unnatural shine. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized what exactly was watching her.

The hound from her previous visit now stood before her, its eyes glowing as coals in the darkness of the moors. With a wild gasp and a tension of muscles, the young heiress turned from the horrible sight and began sprinting across the carpeted ground. She rather faster than before, not being hindered by her bag laden with meat, but still she sensed the mad dog moving within reach of her body. With a wild cry she sped faster, unshed tears lapping at her eyes as her breath came out in wheezes and gasps.

Seras' shoes pounded madly across the ground, her eyes looking forward as she dared not face the hideous beast chasing her. Seeing familiar plants now spreading along her, a faint glow of hope spread through her and she pushed herself faster as the path opened to reveal the outskirts of her property. Daring to give one glance backward she suddenly bumped into a solid object, causing her to fall backward upon the ground with a loud thump. Quickly twisting her head up to see what had stopped her flight, her eyes fell upon the tall form of Alucard

"Is something wrong?" he asked with some hint of concern, looking past her from where she had come. "You seem terrified" the tall man commented, offering a hand to her quaking form which Seras gladly took the palm into her own, briefly noticing the distinct lack of glove and marveling again at how cold his skin was.

"A large beast was chasing me" she explained between gasps as he lifted her to a standing position, relief in her voice at seeing a familiar face. Rising to her feet and swiftly turning around, she saw naught but the mist slowly traveling over the moors. Sighing in relief and returning her attention to the gentleman, she noticed a distinctly amused look on his face. "You do believe, don't you?" she asked hesitantly.

He shook his head in the negative and settled his hands condescendingly on her shoulders, barely attempting to conceal the humor he found at her fear. The amusement in his eyes sent an unpleasant chill through her body, though the feeling was quickly overcome by her anger. She huffed in indignation, trying to free herself from his arms and walk the remaining way to her home. However, she found him less than willing to comply with her silent wish.

"Now don't struggle" he chided softly, his grip on her shoulders tightening painfully.

"Release me!" she demanded, struggling in his hold. One of her legs flew out for a swift kick but he avoided her effortlessly,

"There's nothing to be afraid of" Alucard soothed, softly but firmly turning her in his arms so her back lay against his chest. "Here, I'll show you."

Against her will Seras felt herself being led to the outskirts of the moors, her breath quickening as she thought of the beast waiting just out of sight to catch his prey. Once more she twisted in his hands, her movements more frantic than before as the mist began swirling about their persons. A strangled cry broke from her futile efforts, unshed tears bordering her eyes as her body became limp in his hands.

"Calm down" he quietly ordered, his voice somehow parting the terrified thoughts plaguing her mind. For a moment they merely stood there, Seras' audible pants the only sound amidst the quiet of the night. The young heiress began to calm, her eyes searching before her for signs of danger but seeing nothing. "See? There is nothing but the darkness, and the shadows cannot hurt you" Alucard added with a chuckle. He gently guided her away from the moors and toward the mansion, Seras following his step obediently with her mind preoccupied by the sudden disappearance of her stalker.

They reached the entrance to the house within a few minutes, Alucard having never removed his hands from her shoulders. Stopping before the steps leading to Seras' sanctuary, he turned her to face him with a nudge of his hands. She complied willingly enough, both her mind and body exhausted from her harrowing chase.

"I will see you soon" Alucard spoke softly, leaning down and giving a gentle kiss along her lips. His hands moved in soothing circles around her hips as he broke the kiss, a soft lap of his tongue causing Seras to gasp as he smirked at her sound. He straightened himself quickly and released his hold, turning from her stunned face and walking from sight around the corner of the house.

Seras tentatively touched her hand to her lips, a shy smile lighting her face until she realized exactly what he had done. Her hands balled to fists as she seethed quietly, clearly recounting what he had done to her the past few days and liking little his forward attitude with her. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to swipe the smirk off his face and berate him for his bold manner, her hand raising in emphasis to her thoughts while shaking a fist into the air.

Seras froze for a moment and suddenly let her arms droop to her sides, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she shook her head. The feelings he gave her and his increasing forwardness terrified the sensible portion of her mind, and she could not allow such control over her being. However, she could sense another darker, more foreign sensation creeping into her with every one of their encounters. She had wanted to lean back in his arms and blindly follow his commands, merely to remain in the emotions his voice was stirring within her.

But she couldn't simply allow him to do such actions with her!

Seras resolutely nodded her head and made a firm decision standing alone before her silent hall, her only witness the high moon signaling the midnight hour with its beginning descent. Tonight, after their arranged discussion, she would be rid of him forever.


	12. A Terrifying Discovery

A/N: After looking at the last chapter and the reviews I decided there wasn't enough fluff; so I've added a little more to the previous chapter. Thanks everyone!

A Terrifying Discovery

The next morning Seras awoke slowly at midmorning, her night once more restless and discomforting. She had dreamt of a figure standing beside her bed, the form entirely encased in shadows. But the _eyes_; the bright ruby orbs had shown in the dark, unblinking and piercing her very soul. The person had leaned over her immobile, body, her limbs not responding to her wish to jump from the covers. The nightmare had been so vivid she swore the breath had been most putrid, the sensation of a sharp nose brushing against her cheek in affection. Then her eyes had become drowsy while the figure pulled back, her lids slipping over them as a sound of wood scraping had come to her ears.

Seras dressed, all the while recalling the dream, and was preparing to walk downstairs when she glanced over to her bed. She suddenly remembered the keys given to her the day before. Searching in the drawer in her night stand where she had placed the metals, a worried expression crossed her face.

The keys had vanished.

Seras saw with dismay the lock she had acquired at the strange building had also disappeared, another piece to her puzzle lost and leaving her confused. With those thoughts in mind she once more frantically inspected the container, believing perhaps she had overlooked them, but found to her dismay no sign of the given keys. She sat upon her bed in a stupor, her thoughts racing to comprehend when her keys had been taken and by whom. The only persons she could conjure were the doctor and her retainer, but even though she was still angered by their last conversation, she knew they would not have taken what was not rightfully theirs. She laughed at the idea of her gardener or housekeeper taking the trinkets, one never entering the establishment and the other having not arrived to perform her duties.

Seras' face suddenly had a look of concentration as she attempted to remember when the maid was to arrive, Mr. Morley having mentioned she came on a weekly basis to clean the large manor. She counted the many days she had resided in the mansion and found the time to be well past when the woman was to have arrived, a sense of dread coming over the heiress as to what could have happened to the maid.

Standing on uneven legs and walking out of her room, Seras proceeded down the stairs while pondering her newest question to the ever increasing mysteries now surrounding her life. She began to mull over the events, from the first wild chase by the wild hound to the absurd discussion by the doctor and finally, the confrontation between Alucard and herself. The many episodes brought a chill to her spine as she wondered what would next come to her; perhaps the possibility of Integra's words coming to reality?

With a light laugh at the likelihood of such an adventure Seras reached the kitchen and began looking through the pantry, noting the dwindling stock with some measure of fear. She would desperately need to journey to the village tomorrow, and with the provisions she needed a carriage would have to be rented in order to carry the goods back to the manor. Finally settling down at the small table in the center of the kitchen with a bowl of cold porridge, the young woman pondered the previous night's visit to the sanitarium.

Seras wondered at the similarity between the clothing of the monster and the inmate, her only conclusion frightening her with the possible revelation; the patients had been taken by her uncle and killed for the 'Master'. She suddenly looked around the cheerful kitchen, illuminated by the high sun and shining innocently around her person. Her thoughts had wandered to question of where this 'Master' had gone, was he still lurking around the mansion? And more importantly, what other skeletons lay buried in the cellar of her uncle's past?

But Seras quickly realized one dilemma at a time had to be dealt with. Tonight was the arranged meeting between Alucard and herself and the young heiress was less than thrilled with the coming conversation. The emotions he had made her feel were too new and frightening for her innocent mind to understand, and she worried he would take advantage of her during those spells of uncertainty. The only way to prevent such an occurrence would be to distance herself from him as well as possible; meaning she would no longer be able to see him, nor he her.

Seras' shoulders slumped at her last thought, a bit saddened by the loss of her few friends. Thinking back on the last few days, she realized she had pushed everyone away with her sudden bursts of temper or her strange unease around them. The young woman sighed as she finished her breakfast of porridge, wondering if she should really have come to the manor in the beginning. The inheritance seemed to have only brought her misfortune and heartache, along with the horrible nightmares of her sleep. Maybe she should return to the city?

Seras' face brightened at the idea, though a part of her seemed to struggle against the suggestion. She effectively ignored the inner voice telling her to stay and walked from the kitchen with a small smile on her face, wondering if she should pack before or after her evening with Alucard. The heiress decided the time before would be more convenient, she having nothing else to do other than wander the grounds once more, and began her packing immediately. She would, of course, apologize to Integra and Walter for her wild outburst and speak to Alucard of her departure, but she was well able to do those tasks within the next few days.

The day seemed to fly swiftly by for Seras as she turned her head toward the bedroom window, suddenly noticing the late afternoon sun peeking through the open curtains. She had finished folding her few dresses and had packed her toiletries, taking care not to leave any of her possessions behind. She would not wish to travel back merely to grab a single hairbrush or comb. The thought of returning to this horrid place not settling well in her mind.

Closing her minimal luggage Seras proceed downstairs to await the coming of Alucard. She was unsure when he would arrive, having not remembered placing a specific time, and wondered if her waiting would be long. However, from previous experience, and some innate voice within her mind, she assumed his coming to be after the sunset. With the assumptions in her thoughts she settled herself in the study, leaning back in the large chair and letting her eyes wander the room. Her gaze halted at the portrait of her uncle, her mind pondering his role in acquiring the inmates of the asylum. She was still unsure of his role concerning the bodies she'd discovered in the building, not knowing if he had truly known the fate of the people or had merely given them to the 'Master'. Inwardly she shuddered at the thought of his knowing what the person wished to do with them, her morals sickened at such an action. He might have been an accessory to murder!

Seras turned her head away from the horrid painting and looked out the window, noting the last rays of the sun disappearing behind the low hills. Standing from her seat she gathered a number of candles from around the room and began lighting them, darkness now creeping into the room with greater urgency. The tense woman jumped in surprise and some fear as a loud noise broke the stillness of the evening, clutching her beating heart as she slowly made her way to the hall. She saw nothing to arrest her attention and shrugged her shoulders absently looking to the clock and noting the time to be getting late.

Seras turned and reentered the study, suddenly halting in her movements as her senses alerted her to possible danger. Restrained fear entered her eyes as she stared at a figure seated in a plush chair before the desk, her instincts to run or fight warring with each other. Still numbed with shock, her body stiffened as the form rose and walked over to her, the familiar cloak swaying behind them as they reached her quivering form.

"G-good evening" Seras greeted suspiciously, her gaze wandering over his visage. Even within her home he still wore his cloak and glasses; she could not recall his ever removing them in her presence. She watched as he walked up to her, his movements unnervingly silent as he now towered over her small form.

"Won't you join me?" he asked quietly. Seras jumped when she felt a hand come to rest upon the small of her back, giving a sharp look to her companion but unable to stop him when he firmly led her to the desk. He released his loose grip on her when they neared the large furniture, the young woman only too glad to escape behind the massive barrier between herself and her guest. "I prefer company when I drink" he explained with an odd smirk.

Alucard seated himself once more in the chair opposite her own and she noticed two wine glasses, along with the bottle, resting one the desk. The liquid swirled slightly as he pointedly slipped a glass before her, the red contents shining in the dim light of the few candles. Looking once more to the tall container, she recognized the bottle as having come from her own pantry. With the knowledge of drinking from a known source she cautiously grasped the glass and lifted the rim to her lips, noting the close gaze of her guest upon her actions. She tipped the glass and took a slow sip, forcing herself to swallow the vile liquid; she had never acquired a taste for alcohol and wine was no exception. Being given a look from Alucard she obligingly drank a few tastes more, though her glass remained more than half full when she had finished. She gently set the beverage upon the surface of the desk

Staring at the gentleman peering at her with such an intimidating stance, Seras' breath quickened as she noted a finger idly running along one crossed leg. She watched mesmerized as the hand slowly slid along the dark pants, creeping over the hips only to shift and catch his chin as he leaned against an arm of the chair. She quickly squelched the feelings arising within her, berating herself for enjoying such sinful actions. She noted with worry the sensations were the same from the previous night but somehow the intensity was worse than before; perhaps the wine had began to affect her senses. Indecent thoughts began to surface to her mind and she blushed slightly, squirming in her chair as the silence crept upon the room. After a long moment of the both of them merely staring at one another she decided to begin the conversation; if only to distract herself from the unfamiliar rising heat in her abdomen.

"I have important news of which to speak with you" she said quietly, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. "And I wish to ask a favor of you" the young woman hesitantly added. She would not leave until the following day, though she would have gladly rode on the evening train earlier but her appointment with Alucard halted any such plans. Now she feared he would stop her from returning to the city; she had no proof he would do such an action but something within told of a darker side to the gentleman sitting before her.

"I also wish to speak of important matters" Alucard said, idly swirling the untouched contents in his glass. "But by all means, you may be the first to speak" he said, gesturing for her to explain.

Surprised, Seras merely nodded her head and proceeded with her confession.

"I do not wish for you to be in my presence after tonight" she admitted, her tone more harsh than she had intended. "And I'm am leaving tomorrow to return home, to the city." She bowed her head in the coming acceptance or rejection to her words, not willing to face either reaction. To Seras' utter surprise, Alucard merely raised a brow and his grin widened slightly; though he said nothing. "Your behavior is quite inappropriate and I will not have anything of the sort around my person. Also, I do not like the liberties you have shown with my home, barging into the pantry without a thought to my wishes and seating yourself comfortably in my study as if you have ownership."

A low chuckle was heard from her guest as Seras lifted her eyes to gaze at him in confusion.

"Oh, but my dearest Seras" Alucard spoke, placing his untouched glass on the desk. "You have given me the liberties, do you not remember how you so graciously invited me into your home at any time? Besides" he said as he leaned his upper body over the large desk, "we mustn't let our interesting relationship slip away with such a bothersome notion as privacy, should we?"

"What do you infer by our 'relationship'?" Seras asked heatedly, leaning back in her chair in response to his movements. "There is nothing between us."

"There is where you are mistaken, my dear" he replied smoothly, chuckling as he lifted a hand and slowly removed his glasses. Seras gasped as bright red eyes gazed into her terrified blue orbs, her senses coming to life as she recalled the many times she had seen those in her dreams. "We have more than you image."

Seras shook her head slowly, desperately trying to blink or look away from the hypnotic stare. She suddenly recalled her conversation with Integra, the one in which she had called her a fool for believing in vampires. The young woman's eyes dilated as the revelation penetrated her thoughts, the man sitting in the chair now slowly becoming a monster in her eyes.

"I see you've realized what I am" Alucard said, looking to the glass before her. "But how much do you know of legends? Perhaps you have not heard of a vampire's blood mixed with that of a human's?" He suddenly tipped the half filled glass and the contents spilled onto the desk, the red liquid soaking into the many papers laying on the top.

Seras' face paled as she watched many discolorations appear on the papers, but nothing terrified her more than the sharply contrasting _blood_ red color swirling about the one made by the wine. Memories surfaced in her mind as her breathing quickened; the figure she had caught in the pantry, the glass of wine offered by him from the very bottle stored in the small room. Clutching her throat she staggered to her feet and backed away from the monster before her, eyes wide in shock and fear as Alucard also rose.

"Such fun corrupting the innocent" he said, his smirk growing wider as he began walking around the desk. "And what a stroke of luck I have had for killing your uncle."

Seras staggered away as his laughter echoed around her, clapping her hands over her ears to drown out the sound as she managed to move around the edge of the desk. Alucard merely continued his leisurely pace as she suddenly dashed to the closed doors leading to freedom, her hands gripping the large handles as she pulled them toward her. A gasp escaped her lips when she found they would not budge, no amount of pressure nor coercion opening the portals. She swiftly turned around and faced the monster approaching her.

"You killed my uncle?" she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "But why?"

"He had been a loyal servant, though fear had driven such affection" Alucard explained with glee, then his countenance grew slightly darker. "But he happened to meet the young doctor along the moors, who was more than willing to assist in my destruction. I hold traitors to be the worst of humans, and punishment was in order."

Seras slapped him as he came within arm's reach of her, her anger at his betrayal of her trust sparking some action within her fear driven mind.

"Such spirit" he said, chuckling. He was apparently unfazed by the hard connection of her hand and Seras could not even see a welt forming on his face. "You will make a perfect bride, one who will perhaps entertain me for many years."

Seras took a clumsy step backward as she tried to avoid the hand coming toward her, managing to dodge his first attempt but being firmly grasped with his second. She screamed and thrashed against his grip, using her hands to scratch and her feet to kick with little effect. With a sudden jerk she was shoved roughly against his hard chest, her face pulled upwards by a hand beneath her chin to stare into his own.

"I believe you've over exerted yourself for tonight, pet" he whispered in a soft voice, his eyes catching her gaze as they softly glowed.

Seras felt the affects of his mind as her lids drooped over her eyes, her body falling limp against Alucard's. She heard his chuckle rumble through his chest as she struggled to escape the lethargy washing over her, finally succumbing as he lifted her into his arms and his being surrounding her like a soft blanket.

She drifted off into sleep.


	13. Temporary Prison

A/N: Another chapter, slightly smaller than most -.- Hope everyone likes it!

Temporary Prison

Seras awoke to a hard floor and a cold chill, her body quivering from the freezing air. Her hands absently groped about herself for the sheets as she wondered why her bed was so uncomfortable, shifting to find a more likeable position. Finding nothing with which to grasp and realizing her movements were bringing no rustling of sheets beneath, she grudgingly opened her eyes to a startling sight.

By the light of a single candle atop a wooden crate Seras was able to discern dirt walls and empty wine caskets, telling the young woman she was in a cellar of sort. She looked around the cellar searching for the stairs, quickly realizing there was not enough light with which to see as her eyes slowly adjusted to the more dim shadows. Thankfully the candle in the center of the room offered some comfort, lighting the area around her. She stepped gingerly around the large space, searching for stairs or any means out of her strange prison.

Suddenly something in the far corner caught the light of the candle, reflecting the glow with a silver tinge and catching her attention. Approaching the mysterious object, Seras stifled a gasp. A large box lay amidst the dust and decay, the shining lid glistening in the darkness. She tentatively went up to the odd find, her arm slowly reaching out to touch the long side in curiosity.

"Don't touch my coffin."

Seras spun around at the voice, the tone possessive and filled with anger. She gasped loudly as two bright red eyes stared back at her, narrowed and predatory as they moved closer. Taking a few steps back her legs crashed into the side of the box, causing her to fall upon the lid as the orbs loomed in front of her. With a desperate cry she flung herself over to the other side of the box and slammed against the wall, her back to the cool dirt as she watched the eyes stop within mere feet of her person.

Without a word the figure knelt, what appeared to be a long arm reaching out and brushing against the lid in a soothing manner. Seras realized with a shudder the person spoke the truth, the box so resembling a coffin she wondered why she had not noticed the similarity before. Then did the eyes once more rise to meet her own, capturing her in their intense gaze as the figure stood to their full height.

"Scared of me now, Seras?" the voice asked, the tone belying a mocking charm in the barren surroundings. "You appeared to be most comfortable around me during our walks." The words were followed by a deep chuckle, the sound showing a hollow mirth as it echoed around the large area.

Seras' eyes widened in horror as she realized who was speaking to her. The monster from the previous evening, the creature who had been toying with her, keeping her company while attempting to drive her insane with the horrible nightmares. The same person who had offered her the wine laced with a strange substance, claiming the liquid to be his blood and laughing at her revulsion.

Alucard.

"Let me go" she whispered, her voice low but firm.

Seras shifted her feet and nearly fell when she nudged against a solid object, looking down at her feet and noticing a large plank upon the ground. She hastily knelt down, keeping her eyes on the person before her, and grabbed the long wood in her hands. Emboldened by the solid piece of wood in her hands, she rose and took a shaky step toward Alucard. She stiffened when he chuckled at her stance, his shadow eerily dancing against the wall beside her as she tried to maintain her sudden courage.

"Do you believe you can harm me with that piece of wood?" Alucard asked, tipping his head to the side and watching her with a wide grin. "Do you believe you can harm me at all?"

Seras edged around the opposite side of the box as she saw the shadowy form of Alucard shift, carefully stepping around the object to retrieve her. Her erratic breathing was deafening against the stillness between them, her feet sliding along the rough ground grating on her twitching nerves.

"I-I'm n-not s-scared of you" Seras said, completely failing at stopping the shiver in her voice. She flinched when Alucard threw his head back and laughed, the sound loud and ringing with insanity.

"Oh, but you do not realize the situation you are in" Alucard replied with amusement in his voice. He ceased his travel toward her and held out his hand palm upward in her direction, a condescending smile now on his lips. "Release the board and come here, little one" he spoke, his voice soft but firm.

Seras was shocked to suddenly find herself now struggling with her grip upon the plank, her hands shaking to follow his command and release the wood. She grit her teeth and attempted to clench her fists tightly but her fingers would not respond; rather, they relaxed their hold and she gasped in horror as her only weapon slipped from her trembling hands. With an ominous clatter the board fell to the ground at her feet, her wide blue orbs turning to Alucard with barely contained fear.

Seras was more shocked when her legs began moving on their own, stepping toward the monster as she tried desperately to stop her progression. She had nearly succeeded in throwing herself to the ground when her eyes locked with his own, capturing her full attention and sending her into a trance-like state. She felt lethargic as her steps quickened toward him, her mind telling her he held safety and hidden pleasures if she would only go to him. Her body shook slightly as she finally came to stand before him, leaning against his solid frame as his arms wrapped around her in a mocking gesture of comfort.

"You shouldn't struggle, little kitten" he whispered in her ear, leaning down and nuzzling her neck. "Have you forgotten your drink so quickly? My blood is within you now and I may call you when I wish." He chuckled as his tongue darted out to slide sensually along her throat, causing a shiver to travel down her spine. "Your body will come most willingly, and your mind will follow."

Seras' eyes widened at his words and mentally she thrashed against her bonds, though her body would still not obey her. His sudden laughter distracted her and her eyes slowly shifted to look into his face, an audible gulp echoing from her mouth as his red eyes flashed in the dim light. She gasped as a hand moved down the side of her dress, brushing against her stomach and causing her muscles to instinctively tense with his ministrations.

"Still so nervous" he commented, dropping his hands to his sides. "Perhaps you need a few nights to think over your predicament."

Seras watched almost spellbound as a sudden shifting of darkness surrounded Alucard, the monster giving her one last bow before his body was consumed within a mass of swirling shadows. The next moment he was gone, nothing in his place to tell he had been there and her mind abuzz with questions. She realized with relief her movement had been returned to her, cautiously shifting her feet to approach the area the monster had stood upon.

Seras' mind was still arguing he was in the room but her instincts told her he had gone, possibly not to return tonight by his words. Regardless of which voice she listened to the young woman was still trapped in the cellar, which she assumed was her own, and could only suppose when she found the door the lock would be in place.

Seras settled herself down against a wall, bringing her legs to her chest as she leaned her chin upon her knees. Ironically, the only hope she had for escaping the situation was the two friends she had foolishly pushed away in anger. Integra and Walter would be the only two who would notice her sudden disappearance and be suspicious, she remembering well their warnings of a foul creature. A single tear slid down her face as she greatly regretted her reasoning faculties, cursing herself for listening to them rather than her worried companions.

Then Seras' face steeled, her brows crashing together as she well imagined the pitiful sight she now showed. Wiping the salt liquid from her cheek and giving herself a deep breath she climbed to her feet. If Alucard thought she would be 'entertaining' to him she would prove him sorely wrong, and her first surprise would be to escape her prison before he returned. Even if she did not manage to elude his clutches this night she would at least find a way to leave the cellar during another, though she would be forced to wrench the door itself off its hinges.

Placing her hands upon the wall and taking a tentative step forward, Seras began traveling down the barren dirt. First she would need to find the stairs leading to the kitchen to verify her theory of it being locked, then she would attempt to find a way to pry open the mechanism if the problem did arise. After several tense moments of finding nothing but air before her she stumbled upon the base of the steps, catching herself as she fell upon banister. With a more eager walk she proceeded up the stairs and quickly found the door. Her hands fell upon the knob and with half a hope she turned the rusted metal.

Locked.

Seras only a few moments ago would have been severely disappointed at the easy escape but now she only stood back, thinking how she could overcome the new difficulty. Then an idea came to mind and she quickly opened the back of her dress, tearing her corset from beneath the material. She silently graced whomever had cursed women with a whalebone corset, the stiff material now lying in her hands possibly her savior. With a savage pull she had ripped the substance from the cloth and looked with a smile upon the thin bone in her hand. She looked to the lock, the metal barely shining upon the thin light and abruptly snapped the bone over her knee, wincing as her leg argued against her idea as she felt a prominent bruise arise.

Seeing the available light was too far to be of use and assuming her captor would not return any time soon, Seras marched slowly down the steps and grabbed the candle from its place. With the light in her hand she more confidently walked up the steps and kneeled before the lock. To her dismay she realized Alucard had placed a heavy metal upon the door's latch, one similar to what she had found at the outer building though of heavier bulk. However, she was not to be discouraged and promptly went about her task, carefully testing to see if the now pointed end of her whalebone could fit into the large lock's hole.

To Seras' relief the sliver slid into place perfectly and she began twisting the stiff bone back and forth, searching for the latch she knew would be there. Her time in London was certainly being put to good use as she remembered watching the other children learn to pick locks, curiously watching but never participating herself. With a cry of victory she felt the tip of the bone prod the latch and the lock snapped open, falling to her knees with a welcomed thud. Next she settled her eyes on the metal upon the door, making easy work of the mechanism and joyously opening the portal.

However, the moment Seras opened the door she once more became cautious, fearing Alucard would return at any moment and destroy her hard-won efforts. Silently she crept along the darkened kitchen, blowing the candle out so as not to alert anyone of her movements nor of the open door to the cellar. She reached the side door leading outside within a few long, breath-taking moments, slowly opening the portal and peeking out into the night. With a mental sigh of relief she quickly darted outside and made her way to the woods in the distance, her steps leading her onward toward where she knew Integra's abode lay.

Breaking into the small forest she followed a path leading deep into the dense undergrowth, watching her direction by light of a waxing crescent moon. After a few minutes of sprinting she emerged from the trees and saw before her a large portion of the moors, a light blinking in the distance giving her heart as she raced along the misty grass.

Watching her feet while still keeping her pace, Seras focused her eyes on the single light and came upon the house after a few breathless minutes of running. With an audible cry of relief she slumped against the portal, banging loudly upon the wood as she fell down into the doorway. She nearly collapsed into the interior when the door was quickly opened, Walter staring down in shock at her ragged and exhausted appearance.

"Miss Victoria!" he exclaimed, picking her up and carrying her inside.

Seras would have laughed in joy as she was placed upon a solid chair, the warmth from a roaring fire and the pleasant company a stark contrast to what she had seen this night. Then the young doctor entered the room, pausing only for a brief moment at her dishevelment before marching past her.

"Explain" Integra said calmly as she sat upon a chair opposite the heiress'.

And Seras gladly did.


	14. Persuasion and Plans

A/N: One chapter done, an unknown amount to go. To Runemeister: Alucard is the enemy, but I thought I'd try the plot out anyway. Thanks everyone for reading!

Persuasion and Plans

The three occupants of the small kitchen sat quietly among one another, each lost in the tale the young heiress had finished only moments before. The doctor's eyes were closed during the entire one-sided conversation, neither breaking the young woman's tale with questions nor moving her body in any way. Walter waited patiently for Integra to speak while the nervousness coming from Seras was nearly palpable, though she managed to control the shaking of her body the ordeal had caused.

"I believe I may have a plan" Integra suddenly spoke, finally opening her eyes and turning them on the expectant faces of the other two. "But we will need the assistance of Mr. Morley, whom I believe is currently away and will not return until tomorrow."

"Agreed" Walter commented, turning his attention to the shivering heiress still seated.

Seras was unusually quiet for moment, causing her to saviors to wonder if she was balanced in the mind after her shocking episode. Then she turned her eyes upward from where she had been staring at the ground, tears in her bright orbs as she looked between the young doctor and retainer.

"I...I apologize for doubting your words in the study" Seras spoke slowly, biting on her lips nervously. "Perhaps I would not be such a grave problem at the moment were it not for my foolish ire."

"I admit my way was less than tactful" Integra admitted, staring at the young heiress with something akin to pity. "I often forget most people believe vampires to be merely legends. But water under the bridge, and thinking on past mistakes helps us little at the moment."

"What is your plan, if I may ask?" Seras questioned seriously, seeing as they had reconciled. "Does one destroy the vampire with traditional methods or are they merely false myths?"

"The way of destruction greatly depends on the age and power of the vampire" Integra explained, standing and pacing the small kitchen. "The monster we are dealing with is centuries old and by what you told us he has great abilities. A way to extinguish this fiend would be to burn his resting place, though I do not doubt he has found you have escaped and has removed his coffin to another location" Integra commented, smoke curling from the cigar in her hand. "Walter, show Miss Victoria to the guest room so she may rest. We will discuss plans in the morning."

"Yes, Sir Integra" Walter answered, giving a short bow before gesturing for Seras to follow him.

Seras allowed him to lead her up a short flight of stairs and down a long hall, her face showing confusion as she recalled the words spoken in the kitchen.

"Why did you call Miss Hellsing by the title 'Sir'?" the young heiress asked curiously.

"A habit, I suppose" the retainer replied, chuckling as he stopped before a door. Opening the portal, he gestured for Seras to enter. "She prefers to be spoken with a male title since in her profession there are few women."

Seras smiled in understanding and proceeded into the room, saying a good evening to Walter as he left her to her thoughts. Sighing in exhaustion and noticing the comfortable bed situated on the far wall, the young woman undressed herself and gratefully slid beneath the smooth sheets. She almost laughed at the comparison between the soft bed and the hard floor of earlier, her joy at being free from the monster obvious in her mind. Soon sleep claimed her and she followed willingly, hoping now for sweet dreams.

Seras slowly opened her eyes, instinctually knowing she was still asleep, and looked around herself in wonder. Unlike the dreams she had experienced before, there were no looming shadows nor hidden persons. Rather, a cheery field was lain out before her eyes, flowers of many varieties growing around her feet and stretching beyond the distance. A small brook ran nearby, gurgling softly as it wound its way through the meadow. Upon a sloped hill a large oak tree sat, majestic and imposing among the small flowers.

Nearly beyond her vision Seras could see a figure nestled in the shadows of the tree, their back resting on the massive trunk and their face turned from her. She stood from where she had awoken in the dream and cautiously walked over to the person, attempting to peer through the strangely thick darkness with little success. Her curiosity urged her onward and soon she found herself standing not more than a few feet from the seated figure, the shadows still shielding the face from her view.

Seras slowly began to back away as the figure suddenly rose and turned toward her, the panicked rising of a scream in her throat catching as a pair of red eyes fell upon her own shocked blue ones. Alucard stood before her, his eternal grin upon his face and his orbs alight with dark amusement. She noticed his clothing had changed somewhat, his cloak and suit jacket removed to show the white silk undershirt and thin, long pants.

Alucard neither moved toward her nor around her, calmly watching as Seras tried to control the surging emotions within her. The heiress noticed his subdued manner and she managed to rein in her erratic breathing, though she still nervously kept a keen eye out for swift movement.

"What have you come for?" she asked, her tone slightly harsh and quivering. "Do you wish to mock and torture me more for your own enjoyment?"

Seras was shocked when he merely shook his head in the negative, holding out a hand for her to grasp. In response, the young woman took a step backward and waited for him to strike as she expected. However, she could not have prepared herself when he merely laughed and withdrew his hand, leaning upon the tree's trunk and watching her with amusement.

"I have come for neither" he answered slowly, his eyes looking upon her almost gently. "Though I was very disappointed to have discovered your escape, I will do you no harm here."

"How am I able to trust your words?" Seras asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "You have ridiculed me enough with your pretense at friendship when you merely wished to murder me!"

"The friendship was not false."

His words startled the young woman into silence, her now wide blue orbs looking to him in shock. She took a step toward him, still wary but less suspicion than at first, and peered into his eyes with her own intense gaze. The black depth of his ruby orbs showed nothing to her curious mind, leaving her with both doubt and hope toward the truthfulness of his words.

"What do you mean?" she questioned quietly, her voice betraying her eagerness and hesitation.

"My words are exactly what I am speaking" he said with a small chuckle, watching as her head tilted to the side in quizzical wonder. "I wished to know you, and do friends not wish to learn of each other?" A positive nod from Seras allowed him to continue. "And now, as a friend, I wish to give you a gift."

Alucard then looked above himself, Seras following the gesture curiously. For the first time Seras noticed the tree held a single bloom, the bright scarlet color of the wide petals shining brightly in the shadow of the great tree. The flower grew just above them and she watched in curiosity as Alucard slowly reached up and plucked the beautiful seed from its branch. She stood still as he slowly approached her, his manner not suggesting any bad intent. Standing before her, he gently placed the blossom behind her ear, the wide grin on his face showing a hint of fangs. She smiled as her hand reached up to touch the delicate flower, the soft petals cool against her fingers.

Then the vision before Seras began to fade, signaling an end to her sleep and the beginnings of wakefulness. The image of Alucard slowly blurred before her eyes, melding into the shadows as she felt her body stir. The last word she heard before the dream faded left her shivering, though not from fear.

"Acceptance..."

Seras' eyes slowly opened, the bright sun causing her to blink harshly as she sat up in the large bed. She rubbed her blue orbs tiredly, swinging her legs over the side and standing, noticing her clothes had been pressed and arranged for her benefit. With a smile and a silent thank you to Walter she slipped into the dress, the horrible reminders of the night before now vanished with the soiled dirt of her clothing.

Stepping out into the hall Seras was greeted by the master of the house. Integra stood outside her door, almost impatiently waiting and giving the heiress a slightly annoyed look when she smiled.

"I had hoped you would wake earlier" Integra spoke calmly, walking down the hall and gesturing for Seras to follow. "However, you seemed quite exhausted and Walter insisted you be given your rest" she added, leading the young woman down the stairs without a look back.

"Forgive me" Seras said with a small blush.

"Nothing to be forgiven about" Integra commented offhandedly, resting her steps before two large wooden doors. She pushed them open and entered, Seras following and staring in wonder at the sight around her.

The two women now stood in a large library, books lining the many shelves and piled high in various parts. A winding staircase led to a second-story landing where dwelt more bookcases, also filled to overflowing with the tightly bound pages. Seras looked on in wonder as she followed Integra to a large desk situated in the center of the room, seating herself in a plush chair by a command from the female doctor. Then the heiress watched in some amusement as her companion moved several dozen books and manuscripts to create a clear space on the top on which to settle her elbows.

"Now, Miss Victoria, I assume you have explored the grounds and mansion thoroughly" Integra spoke, receiving a positive nod from Seras. "Are you able to tell me the many places where the vampire could be hiding" she then asked, settling back in the large chair.

"He may hide in a small building within the woods" Seras said, recalling the charnel house she had found. "And though I haven't looked into the attic there is more than enough room to hide a coffin" she commented, shivering slightly at memories of seeing his 'bed'. "Other than those few places, I cannot think of any place where he may conceal such a large object."

"Good" Integra said, nodding her head. She closed her eyes as in deep thought, rocking slowly in her seat as the young heiress watched on in silence.

"Oh!" Seras suddenly exclaimed, her memory bringing a thought to her mind. "He may seek shelter in the sanatorium" she spoke, catching Integra's attention as the doctor opened her eyes at the young woman's shout. "I found my uncle had...procured his meals by buying inmates and allowing Alu-the monster to feed off of them" she commented with some amount of disgust in her voice; both for the killing and the familiar name she had almost used. Her rational mind was telling her the monster no longer deserved a name, though another part, something deeper, was telling her to continue with the familiarity.

"I now have my answers as to how he was kept" Integra said, standing and beginning to pace the room. "Your uncle did not have the time to explain in detail his dealings with the vampire, being murdered the same day he confided in me" she murmured to Seras, suddenly stopping her movement and rifling through the many papers strewn about her desk.

Seras watched her curiously, noting many of the books were written in Latin while others held the familiar word of "nosferatu". The heiress assumed the many bound leather objects to be filled with knowledge concerning the vampire and she wondered how much of the stories told to young children were true. The idea of becoming a monster herself was not a tantalizing thought in the least and she inwardly shivered at the prospect of such an existence. She turned her attention back to Integra as the doctor had apparently found what was needed, extracting a single note from the pile.

Integra handed the sheet to Seras, who looked upon the strange designs and unknown writing with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. She looked to the other female for answers to her questioning glance.

"We will be forced to perform a few cleansing rituals on your person, Miss Victoria" the doctor explained, pointing to various items on the paper. "For your own protection and for the safety of our plans" Integra spoke, seating herself back upon the chair. "The vampire will surely attempt to read your mind and learn of our actions. With these spells in place we hope to foil his wishes."

"Will any of these rituals harm me?" Seras hesitantly asked. She breathed a sigh of relief when Integra shook her head, giving the heiress a small smile.

"They are all harmless and very effective. After we have eaten, we will begin the preparations."


	15. Hunting For the Devil

A/N: An overdue update, but longer than most chapters. Thanks everyone for waiting!

Hunting For the Devil

After breakfast, in which Seras was strangely served by the young doctor herself, the heiress followed Integra up the stairs to the second floor. Her hands nervously fidgeted before her as they proceeded down the hall past the room where she stayed the previous evening, and the two approached the far end of the hall. Stopping before a simple wooden door at the end of the corridor, Integra walked into room followed by a nervous young woman. She was shown to a simple chair and told to sit, obeying the commands with some hesitation. The doctor silently walked to a simple chest placed against a near wall, pulling open the lid and beginning to rummage through the contents.

"Where is Walter?" Seras asked curiously, having noticed the distinct absence of his cheery smile during the meal. She also wished to break the nervous tension seeming to drift into the air, squirming slightly in her seat as she watched the doctor rifle through the chest's objects.

"Walter had left earlier this morning to fetch Mr. Morley and perform a few other duties I asked of him" Integra stated calmly without looking up. Finally finding what she had been searching for, the young woman stood with a small, square box within her hands. "He should return soon with the gentleman. For now, however, we must focus on performing the cleansing."

Seras watched with widening eyes as Integra placed the box on the ground before her seated form, attempting to peer beyond the doctor to examine what the contents were. She leaned further down when the golden lock was opened and the lid raised, a flash of metal shining before the young woman wrapped her hand around what appeared to be a handle. Then did the young heiress draw back when the object was lifted from its placement, a small dagger being revealed to her vision. She flinched slightly when the doctor suddenly grabbed her arm, drawing the appendage closer to her.

"This will only hurt for a moment" Integra attempted to sooth, holding the weapon a mere inch above the young woman's hand.

With the single warning the knife was quickly drawn upon her wrist, Seras flinching at the flair of pain the shallow cut brought. She watched with silent prayers the dagger being placed away from her, grateful the weapon would not be used again.

"Hold the wound with your other hand for a moment" Integra commanded gently, releasing the wrist and turning back to the box still laying beside her. She quickly dove her hand into the deep box and pulled forth a small bowl, a strange mixture of ingredients contained within. Digging into her dress pockets and finding the sheet Seras had inspected earlier, she looked to the bowl and nodded her head before placing the paper back within the folds of the cloth.

Seras herself peered curiously at the strange contents, noticing a wide variety of flora mixed with many objects which appeared to be of some sacred symbols. She could not, however, recognize many of the smells permeating the air from the rounded bowl, though she thought a few smelled of the moors surrounding them. Watching with emotions akin to apprehension and blind faith she allowed Integra to carefully settled her wrist within the bowl, shivering as a jolt of..._something_, shot through her body at the contact. However, the sensation only lasted a moment before the feeling was quickly extinguished, leaving only a dull aching in its wake.

With surprise did Seras watch as her hand was pulled away from the bowl after only a few moments, Integra instructed her to keep the wound held upward to lessen the flow of the still slowly seeping blood. Then the doctor placed the knife and bowl back within the box and walked over to a cabinet adjacent to the large chest. Quickly she found bandages and tied the bleeding cut tightly, though mindful of the heiress' winces of pain. Finally Integra appeared satisfied with the job and gave the covered wrist a testing pat, seeing no blood seep through with the small gesture.

"Is there no more?" Seras questioned with confusion, looking quizzically at the doctor. She had expected the procedure to be more complex, possibly involving certain chants and the like.

"There is no more" Integra answered bluntly, placing the box back within the chest and the bandages within the cabinet. "The mixture of herbs and some creations of my own should keep the weak bond you have with the vampire closed. He will no longer be able to enter your dreams nor begin to control your mind. However, for more precaution I suggest you wear this" she added, pulling a string of beads from the cabinet.

"A rosary?" Seras asked with some apprehension. She remembered well when the icon had burnt at her touch but having seen the monster, she now greatly doubted the power of the holy relic.

"Still an effective remedy against vampires" Integra replied with a small smile, watching the heiress's face fill with disbelief. "However, the rosary will be slightly uncomfortable for a number of days, because of your close interaction with the monster" the doctor explained.

Seras nodded her understanding and leaned her head down, allowing Integra to slide the string over her. She winced as the beads fell upon her neck, a slightly scorching sensation being felt until she brought her collar higher over her skin. The cross also now effected her senses, her eyes wishing to turn away with a strange disgust though she willed herself to outwardly show little of her reaction.

Suddenly voices were heard below and Integra gave a small sigh, looking to the closed door with little liking. One rose above the other, obviously agitated, and Seras recognized the person of Mr. Morley apparently being accompanied by Walter to the small sitting room off the dining room. By the sounds the new arrival was upset about some trifle or another concerning being brought to the establishment.

"Apparently your lawyer has arrived" the young doctor suddenly spoke, her voice full of both amusement and slight annoyance. "I suggest we hasten down so as not to keep the guest waiting."

Seras smiled and nodded, rising from the seat and following Integra out the door and down the hall. The two women approached the sitting area, the door open wide, and could hear the impatient tone of the middle-aged entrepreneur. When the two ladies entered, however, both Walter and Mr. Morley stood from their chairs and gave polite bows, of which Integra waved for them to be seated once more.

"Mr. Morley, I will come to business immediately as I am sure you are a busy man" Integra spoke, settling herself in the largest of the chairs. Seras herself sat beside the doctor, looking between the slightly irate gentleman and the calm woman. "I assume you are well acquainted with the whole estate of Miss Victoria?" Integra asked, looking to him with a piercing gaze. At seeing his uneasy nod she continued, her hands joining together as she rest her chin on her intertwined fingers. "I would like to know the entire holdings of the estate, if you are able to show me the papers."

For a moment there was stunned silence among two of the room's occupants while Integra impatiently awaited her answer. With a cough the lawyer looked between Seras and the doctor with some suspicion.

"Only if the heir so wishes" Mr. Morley finally commented automatically, knowing the protocol for such a request. He turned his eyes to Seras, the orbs now steady upon entrance to his area of expertise. "However, may I enquire why you desire such information?"

"You may not" Integra answered curtly, immediately drawing the man's attention away from the squirming heiress. "And Miss Victoria does wish to have the papers, as quickly as possible would be preferable."

"Is this true?" Mr. Morley questioned Seras, his eyes now solely on the confused young woman.

Seras' hands gripped the lap of her clothing as she attempted to decide how to answer the gentleman, unsure of what the doctor was planning. However, with a signal from Integra to accept she slowly nodded her head. The lawyer sighed and stood, giving a bow to the heiress.

"I will have the papers to you within three hours time. Will you still be staying here?" he asked. His question was aimed toward Seras, though his eyes were set on the young doctor.

"You may bring the documents to the manor, after you have gathered them" Integra responded for the silent heiress.

With another low bow to the women and a decline of the head toward Walter, Mr. Morley left to perform his duties. Seras watched the lawyer leave, then turned her eyes to find Integra looking at her with a penetrating gaze. For a moment she worried she had done something wrong concerning the lawyer, but her fears were soon dispelled.

"As I am sure you have already guessed, we must return to the manor" Integra spoke slowly, her eyes training upon those of the young heiress. "Do you wish to join us or stay?"

Seras took a deep breath and nodded her head lightly, a small but grim smile upon her face. Her own blue orbs met the doctor's with a certainty beyond words, though she spoke to assure Integra of her choice.

"I will join you to journey to the house" Seras replied firmly, staring into the young doctor's eyes with conviction. "The monster killed my uncle and attacked me. If he is still there I would like to see it destroyed." However, even as she said those words the dream from the previous night flashed through her mind, sending a stab of guilt.

"As you wish" Integra spoke, a small smile appearing on her face. "If you have need to pack any of your belongings I ask you do so now." Then she turned her attention to Walter. "Have the wagon hitched and ready within the hour."

The two left quickly to perform the necessary chores, Seras heading toward her room. Climbing the stairs and entering the small bedroom, the young heiress promptly sat upon the bed with a relieved sigh. For a few long moments she merely rested, feeling the previous night's events and the intense conversation just now catching up with her tired form. However, she soon stood from the bed, gathering her now clean clothes and heading toward the door. The young heiress opened the portal and stepped out of the room, nearly bumping into Walter in her haste. His raised arm above the door showed he had meant to knock, and she absently wondered why. She smiled and watched as he lowered his hand with a grin, though her expression changed quickly when she noticed a difference in his usual attire.

"What are those?" Seras asked curiously, her eyes gazing at a pair of strange gloves the retainer wore.

"Ah, merely a form of protection" Walter responded mysteriously, stepping to the side to allow her to walk into the hall. "Miss Integra wished for me to fetch you, as the wagon has been prepared."

Seras smiled and the two proceeded outside, Integra already waiting on the box of the vehicle. The heiress gladly climbed into the back, a blanket having been provided for her comfort, and Walter took the reins in hand. Soon the three were traveling down the road at a good clip, reaching the manor a short time after two in the afternoon. The heiress' eyes widened in surprise when she noticed a large number of men gathered upon the front lawn, the clothes of the people showing them to be common shepherds and such. The wagon stopped before the group and Walter and Integra quickly alighted, followed slowly by a hesitant Seras.

"Gentleman" Integra spoke addressing the crowd and silencing all conversation. "I assume you have been told what I wish for you and what your payment will be?" she questioned. Seeing the many nods and muttering of 'yes' the doctor continued. "Then only one piece of advice will I give you; be back before nightfall. The beast attacks after sunset and will not be bothered by a large number of men, but will kill as many as possible before you fall the creature. Now, off with you lot."

Seras watched in utter confusion as the men nodded and slowly began to disperse, many holding weapons in their hand. Her eyes widened curiously as many began searching the bushes around the manor while others trekked across the field toward the forest, some entering the house with cautious steps.

"Miss Hellsing, what are these men doing?" Seras questioned the doctor as the other woman began walking toward the manor.

"They are here to help catch the 'beast', or so I have named our vampire" Integra replied, stepping into the entrance hall. "I had Walter contact the gentlemen and they willingly accepted when their payment was told. Many owe me for visits and to work off the debt by catching a rabid dog is a simple matter for them. They have also been told to possibly find the beast hiding in a black coffin-shaped box, if the vampire is too weak to assume his wolf form during the day." Turning toward the kitchen, she led a few of the men, with Seras and Walter included toward the basement. "Now we shall see if the monster has given us the slip."

As Integra had assumed the coffin was gone, moved by the monster to a safer location. An imprint of the box still remained, the only touched area within the dank confines of the basement. However, to assure the safety of the house the young doctor ordered a thorough search of the building, ordering no wall nor rug to be left unchecked.

Seras, while the orders were being issued to all the men, walked cautiously over to where the coffin had lain. The horrific events which had taken place in the cellar were still vivid in her mind and she looked to the empty imprint with some apprehension, wondering if the monster would pursue her more heartily since her escape. The young heiress suddenly shivered slightly as she stepped before the wall she had crouched against in her fear, overcome by a feeling of almost...joy?

Shaking her head to dispel the sensation, Seras stepped away from the solid wall and looked to the others searching the cellar. Several men were peering into the corners of the large room, lanterns held to give light as they tapped occasionally on the wall. Climbing the basement's steps, the young heiress watched with some amusement as more men scoured the kitchen and carefully overturned the rugs and wide furniture within the rooms. The work was slow and meticulous, with the young heiress growing bored with the whole affair after only a few hours of wall tapping and searching beneath the many carpets of the manor.

"I will retire to my room, if you have no further need for me" Seras spoke with a smile, walking over to where Integra and Walter stood inspecting the bookcases in the study. She would enjoy sleeping once more in the large bed without the worry of monsters and nightmares.

"I cannot allow you to take up residence within the manor, Miss Victoria" the young doctor quickly spoke. Seeing the puzzled expression upon the woman's face she continued. "He must hear the revocation of your welcome for the custom to work" Integra explained quietly, mindful of the ears of the workers. Turning toward the large windows, however, her voice was raised with the following words. "Those bloody idiots!" she exclaimed, racing out of the house with Seras and Walter close behind.

The two watched as Integra caught up to a man, burlier than the rest, and swiftly turned him around to catch his attention. Seras assumed him to be the leader, seeing as how he had appeared to be commanding where the men were looking on the grounds.

"Tell those fools in the forest to return immediately!" Integra ordered sharply, causing even the hardened foreman to wince at her voice. "The sun is setting" she exclaimed, pointing to the east, "and the beast will surely kill most of them!"

The nervous man nodded quickly and began gathering his men, yelling at the stragglers who were only now retreating from the forest. Soon all but one group had returned and with the setting sun none dared venture into the thick trees to find them. The atmosphere around their searching had been tense enough during the daylight hours but with what they had been told every man refused to search for the missing with the coming of night.

Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose, gritting her teeth in agitation as Seras stood next to her. Soon, however, the doctor regained her composure and turned her glare upon the head worker.

"Tomorrow you will search for your men, but tonight the rest of you should return home. There is nothing anyone can do but wait until morning" Integra calmly commanded, her scowl sliding off her mouth as the foreman gladly agreed.

Soon all the men had left, each giving the woods a final glance of fear as they departed. Then did the three occupants settle themselves within the study, each collapsing after the tiring day and final climax of the search. The room was silent for several long moments, each unsure how to address what had taken place earlier.

"I fear we have brought more trouble upon ourselves with the search" Integra suddenly spoke, turning her eyes to look out of the dark windows.

The words caused a look of confusion to appear on Seras' face, having no idea what the doctor was alluding to. However, peering at the clock, which read well past six in the evening, the expression upon her face soon turned to one of curiosity and some fear, her eyes falling upon the doctor's with worry.

"Why has Mr. Morley not arrived yet?"


	16. Illusion of Safety

A/N: I would give a reason for my tardiness, but all I have are excuses. My sincerest apologies with a long chapter.

Illusion of Safety

The three merely looked between one another for a silent moment, eyes then turning toward the windows. The time was indeed late, the sky showing a darkness almost beyond sight. With a muffled curse Integra stood and looked to her companions, a grim look upon her face.

"As much danger as the night presents, we must find Mr. Morley" the young doctor spoke solemnly. "He holds what may help us find the monster, and the plans of the estate are our last hope after the failed search attempt."

"What could have happened to him?" she asked slowly, half fearing the answer she knew would come. The deep sigh from the doctor confirmed her suspicions, while her voice showed the defeat of the situation.

"He has most likely been intercepted by the monster" the doctor answered, though a slightly puzzled expression then crossed her face. "I am unsure how the creature would have known of the mission the lawyer was upon, but perhaps the beast is attacking all along the road."

Seras looked to the darkened window, her lips pursed in worry and concern. Though she had known the lawyer for only a short time, and had rarely had conversation with him, to die at the hands of the monster was a fate she did not wish upon any mortal. Her silent mourning was interrupted by Integra's voice, serious and determined.

"However, if indeed Mr. Morley has fallen, we mustn't let his sacrifice go be in vain" Integra continued, looking toward Walter. "The plans he held are vital and must be retrieved."

Walter nodded and stood, a silent understanding created between the master and servant. He left, to what Seras realized to prepare the wagon for their journey. Meanwhile the heiress looked toward Integra, her eyes filled with confusion and shock.

"You cannot be meaning to travel with the monster wandering the moors!" she exclaimed in protest, rising from her own seat. "He will kill you as well!"

A low chuckle stopped Seras' shouting and she looked sharply to the young doctor, who was only now gathering control of her laughter. She took a step back from Integra, fearing the young woman had taken leave of her senses. Her worries were ungrounded as the doctor explained her sudden outburst of merriment.

"Walter and I have acquired much experience in dealing with vampires, Seras" Integra spoke, a small smile still on her face. "We have a number of surprises for the monster, should he choose to come upon us." Then her face grew serious, her blue eyes looking directly into Seras' one. "I must insist you accompany us on our expedition, Miss Victoria" she almost commanded, her voice firm and without question. "The monster may well be waiting upon the grounds for you to be left alone and we cannot afford to lose another of our group."

Seras nodded nervously in understanding, seeing the truth in such advice. With the invitation still active and the horse and wagon gone, she would have no hope to escape if the vampire chose to attack the mansion. However, the idea still did not appeal to the young heiress and she slowly walked after the doctor as they left the study. The wagon, horses, and Walter were awaiting them before the main entrance. A lantern was in his hand, giving enough light by which to see. The two women quickly alighted into the box and rear, the steeds heading off in a steady trot down the road.

For several long moments there was nary a sound, each of the companions lost in their own thoughts and searching with their eyes for any sound of the lawyer's cart. The young heiress scanned the dim area surrounding the road, squinting to penetrate the dark gloom. For comfort she rested her arm upon the trunk holding her possessions, the box having been left in the wagon after she had learned her stay in the manor would not be possible.

Suddenly an object caught Seras' eye, causing the heiress to lean over the side to gain a better sight. Her eyes held true as what appeared to be a large box appeared a short distance from the road, another large imprint of darkness situated beside the larger. Looking down upon the ground she noticed tracks leading toward the still entities, the imprints of the wheels showing an almost frantic travel into the brush.

"Over there!" Seras shouted, catching hold of the side of the long box as Walter pulled the horses into a quick halt. She hurriedly jumped down to the ground and raced over to the wagon, gasping as the entirety of the vehicle came within view.

The large box was indeed Mr. Morley's wagon but the damage made the main portion almost unrecognizable. The wheels lay scattered around, broken from the crash through the heavy underbrush, while both axles were snapped in two. The box itself was torn in two, as if someone had grabbed hold of the center of a side and pulled the wood apart with their bare hands.

The large shadow Seras had seen beside the wagon turned out to be Mr. Morley's horse, the black steed laying on its side. Two distinguishable marks were upon its neck, explaining all too clearly what its fate had been. Blood from the puncture wounds was still wet, showing the attack had not taken place too long before.

The most gruesome discovery, however, lay upon the opposite side of the broken wagon. Integra had alighted from their wagon and immediately began a thorough search of the wreckage, intent on finding the papers. She suddenly stopped beside a large remnant of the wagon, her eyes looking down upon the ground with an expression of pity.

"Seras, Walter" she called with an eerie calmness, catching both of her companions' attentions.

The two rushed over to the doctor's side, curious as to what was found. They quickly halted in their tracks, however, as they stood beside Integra. Seras covered her mouth in disgust and horror at the sight of Mr. Morley's body laying crumpled before them. His neck, like those of the animals she had found upon the grounds, had been viciously ripped open. Blood and pieces of flesh splattered the ground around the mangled body, his eyes and mouth open wide in the last agonies of his death. The young woman turned from the sight, tears welling in her eyes as bile rose in her throat.

"Walter, take Miss Victoria to the wagon and return to help search" Integra softly ordered, looking with worry upon the young heiress.

"No, I will be fine" Seras objected, removing her hand from her mouth. She politely refused Walter's hand, shaking her head. "I...I was merely unprepared for the sight" she explained, returning her gaze to Mr. Morley's body. A soft shudder ran through her body at the sight but she managed to compose herself. "Where shall we start?" she asked, gaining enough control of herself to calm her voice to a steady tone.

"First we shall cover Mr. Morley" Integra spoke, moving toward their wagon to fetch one of the horses' blankets. "No man deserves such an undignified exposition."

After paying their respects and covering the body, the three companions set to work on their task. They inspected the area around the wagon most thoroughly, moving the torn box to search beneath the ruined wagon. The bushes were also rifled through for any sign of the papers with which the lawyer had lost his life for, all the while being aided by the single lantern.

"There's nothing more we can do here" Integra finally admitted after an hour of searching. "The monster apparently found the plans and took them with him." She turned toward their wagon, the others following suit. "We will return tomorrow to retrieve Mr. Morley's body and bury the horse."

As the companions approached the horses, however, the animals suddenly began pawing the ground. Their long necks swivelled from side to side as they seemed to search for an unknown danger, their nostrils flaring in agitation. Walter ran to them and attempted to calm the beasts, keeping a firm hand on the reins and soothingly rubbing their noses. Unfortunately his efforts were to no avail; the steeds reared up, forcing the retainer to release the reins as their shrill neighs filled the air. With a sudden burst of speed they bolted, knocking the retainer away from them as the contents of the wagon upset into the road.

The two women barely managed to jump out of the way as the wild beasts bolted past them, the horse's hooves pounding against the trodden dirt. Their forms had barely left sight when several rustling noises were heard among the brush along the roadside, causing the three companions' attentions to turn away from the horses and toward the sounds.

Seras gasped as the first of the intruders stepped from the foliage. A brief memory of her time in the charnel house flashed through her mind as one after another the hidden creatures came ambling from the brush toward them. The monsters' faces drooped with decay as each of the missing searchers came within view of the companions, their mouths gaping open and moans escaping with each of their steps.

"What are they?" Seras asked as she stepped away from the enclosing monsters, the quiver in her voice noticeable even to herself.

"Ghouls" Integra spoke, looking in disgust at the creatures ambling toward them. "Walter" she calmly called.

"Yes, Miss Integra" the retainer answered with an almost eager grin.

Eerily, however, the monsters stopped within a good distance of the group, merely standing around them and gazing with a sickening hunger. Seras looked in revulsion upon the flesh-rotting faces of the dead men, the smell of their bodies drifting on the moor winds. Suddenly her attention turned to a single figure appearing down the road, walking casually and apparently without notice of the creatures.

Then a sense of both dread and, strangely, excitement raced through Seras' body and she realized who was coming upon the road.

The figure of Alucard soon stepped into the light of the lantern, his grin wide and his hands buried in the pockets of his dark trousers. Walking through a space between the monsters, he crossed one arm over his chest and placed the other beside him, bowing low to the three before him. Straightening, his eyes glanced over each of the companions, his gaze finally stopping on Seras.

"Miss Victoria, we did not have a chance to say goodbye last we parted" he spoke, his eyes showing emotions strangely akin to almost . . . hurt. Then he turned his attention to the doctor, his eyes flashing with amusement at her stiff stance. "And Miss Integra, we finally meet. Such a pleasure I have had in our little chase."

"The pleasure is only yours" she replied smartly, smirking as the vampire's grin slipped for a moment. "But I believe you did not come here to exchange pleasantries. And" she swept her hand across the ghouls around them, "I much doubt your 'pets' would appreciate you letting us go without a taste."

"You are quite right in presuming their hunger is savage. However" and his attention returned to the heiress silently watching the conversation, "I have only one 'pet', as you wish to name her. Indeed, since she has strayed from me I have come to claim what is mine."

Seras scowled at Alucard's possessive nature, taking a step away from him and nearly tripping over her spilt luggage. For a moment she nearly lost her balance, her gaze shifting downward for a short time to correct herself. When she once more looked forward, the young woman found herself staring into the penetrating eyes of the vampire.

"Come here, Seras" Alucard spoke, his tone soothing and gentle. "I won't hurt you."

"But you have!" Seras accused, glaring at him. In a gesture of defiance she stepped around to the other side of her trunk, though her attempt to break their eye contact failed.

"Did I harm you last we met?" he cooed calmly, undeterred by her outburst. "You had no need to fear me then and still there is nothing to be afraid of."

Seras' mind unwillingly replayed the memories of her previous dream, showing the gentle hill and Alucard's actions toward her. With reluctant resignation she was forced to admit the lack of harsh treatment he had shown her, his words of reason still ringing in her thoughts. Before she knew what had happened Integra had roughly grabbed her arm, freeing her from the trance. With a jolt of terror she realized her feet had been taking her to the monster's arms.

"Miss Integra?" Walter questioned as he turned to her, raising his hands expectantly.

"You have my permission" the doctor replied, pulling Seras away from the retainer with a firm hold. She silenced the heiress' objections with a solitary glare, stopping many yards from the butler.

Seras, confused about what had just taken place between the two, watched in horror as one of the monsters suddenly began lurching toward him. Before she could yell her warning, however, the creature's upper torso slid off its body, its dying scream echoing through the air. The sound of clapping shook her from her shocked gaze, her eyes following the noise to the vampire.

"An interesting ability, even I must admit" Alucard spoke with a grin, lowering his arms. "Quite a feat to keep such a talent to one's self," he commented, strangely flashing Seras a grin. "I am curious to see how well you are able to handle a large number of my minions."

With a silent command a half dozen creatures began their march toward Walter, the retainer closing his eyes with an amused expression of his own. Seras watched in wonder as the first of the slaves was split completely in half, seemingly cut by air when reaching a certain distance from the gentleman.

A shining flash in the lamplight caught her gaze for a moment and Seras turned her eyes toward the elderly gentleman in enraptured curiosity. With dawning realization she peered more closely at his figure, her eyes widening in shock at what was seen. Silver strands of some type of light metal appeared to be attached to the tips of the butler's gloves, appearing for a short time in her vision as Walter pulled the strings toward him only to launch another attack. She now watched the battle anew, horribly fascinated with the ability of the suddenly enigmatic retainer.

Seras, distracted by the show of destruction, was unable to see as the vampire suddenly disappeared from his position. She realized her mistake too late as the monster appeared before her, his body mere inches from her own. Her shoulders were grabbed in a binding grip and she jerked her face upward, staring into the scarlet orbs of the monster. With a quick movement, however, Integra had removed her gun from her coat and now pointed the weapon at Alucard.

"Stay away from her, vampire" Integra ordered, her gun level and without a quiver. "The silver in these bullets has been blessed by the Queen herself."

Alucard for a moment did not appear to hear her, his eyes staring into Seras' with an intensity which forced the young woman to look away. Then did the vampire turned his head slowly, his dark red eyes looking to the doctor with amusement. He peered upon the small gun in her hand with almost humorous contempt, a soft chuckle rising in his throat.

"You believe me to be one of those filthy creatures you have fought before?" he queried, grinning down the barrel of the weapon. "Shoot then, and see what I am" he spoke before he made to pull Seras to him.

With a resounding crack Alucard released his hold of Seras with the first shot, snarling as the silver bullets began to burn his skin. The doctor fired another shot as the monster attempted to grab the weapon, pushing him back with the force of the blow. Seras took a step back as a strangled scream erupted from her throat, watching in captivating horror as Integra fired all her bullets into the monster's body. With her proximity she was able to see the shells lodge themselves into his head and upper chest, blood spilling from the wounds with the round's force.

The monster dropped to his knees as his body began to burn, his eyes searing with hatred toward Integra. With a final glance toward Seras, in which they locked gazes with one another, he fell to the ground face forward. Soon after the doctor's weapon was empty and the sound of dead shells snapped through the air. Integra then lowered the gun, looking at the still monster upon the ground with disgust. Seras, however, gazed at the monster's body with pity, shaking her head and stepping back from the dead body.

The monster's Walter had been battling suddenly stopped their assault, collapsing to the ground with loud thumps. The retainer looked to the bodies for a moment longer, for precautions' sake, and then turned toward the doctor.

"Is he fallen, Miss Hellsing?" he asked quietly, keeping his strands out with wise experience.

"I cannot be sure" Integra replied, standing a safe distance from the fallen vampire. Carefully she stepped over to the body, reloading her gun as she walked.

Without a moment's notice Alucard's body suddenly shattered into dozens of bats, the small creatures flying around Integra's figure. In her surprise the doctor dropped the gun, several of the winged bats snatching the weapon from the dirt before she could retrieve her protection. Seras, seeing the creatures who carried the gun, jumped toward the weapon of salvation. However, she found herself trapped within a vortex of swirling bats, trapped as they snagged her dress and held her in place with inhuman strength.

Then did Alucard reappear, the bats forming together before Seras into the vampire's human form. Before he could move toward her, however, the monster was suddenly wrapped with Walter's wires, the retainer holding firm and beginning to drag the vampire away from the heiress. The strands, apparently also created from blessed silver, burnt through the vampire's clothes as he struggled in the tight binding.

Even among the burning pain he obviously felt, Alucard began to laugh, throwing his head back in glee and crying in amusement to the moonlit sky. The three around him looked to the monster in shock as he lowered his eyes to their own, grinning madly with an insane glint in his eyes. With a wild scream he suddenly pushed his arms from his body, the bonds moving with him. The loud sounds of snapping cut through the air, followed quickly by an ominous silence.

The remains of the weapons, broken by the force of the monster's strength, fell lifelessly to the ground as Seras stared at the strings in shock. She had watched those very strings tear through the ghouls and yet the monster had torn them apart as though they are nothing more than needle thread.

With a sudden yelp of surprise Seras found herself the one trapped in bindings as black tendrils wrapped around her. Her gaze turned to the vampire, following the trail of darkness to his being. Alucard grinned at her, the strands of his own making having emerged from his hand, and pulled the arm toward himself. Struggling futilely she was dragged to the monster, Walter and Integra unable to do anything to aid her. He wrapped his newly formed hand around her shoulders, holding her firmly as he turned toward the others.

"I believe my servants are now quite eager for your bodies" Alucard spoke, chuckling as low moans filled the air.

The once fallen ghouls suddenly rose, unharmed and their eyes lit with unsatisfied hunger. The monster's, more than a few remaining, dragged themselves toward Seras' two companions. Walter managed to use his broken strings to hold the monsters at bay, but the distance was growing ever thinner even as Seras watched. Integra had managed to find a long limb but without her gun she was making no progress with the attack. The sight was too much and she looked to Alucard with blue orbs shining with tears.

"Please, spare them!" Seras choked out, her pleading eyes peering into the vampire's entertained face. "I will . . . I will go with you!" she offered, her hands clutching at his shirt.

"Of your own free will?" Alucard asked, his eyes turning from the amusing sight to her own with interest.

"Yes, but you must promise not to kill them" she answered, looking toward where her companions were trapped. The ghouls were shuffling closer to her friends, now nearly within arm's reach.

"If you wish so" Alucard spoke with quick agreement, the ghouls at once stopping their attack. Then he leaned down toward Seras' ear, his cold voice causing chills to travel down her spine as he spoke. "But be wary of what you ask next time."

Alucard suddenly righted himself and whistled loudly, the sound almost painful to Seras as she placed her hands over her ears. However, her attention shifted toward the destroyed wagon as a shrill whinny rent through the air. In horror she watched as Mr. Morley's horse lifted its head, the once brown eyes now shining a dark scarlet. Swiftly the steed strode over to the vampire, kneeling before its new master in reverence. Before she could yell out in surprise, the heiress found herself seated atop the undead horse, Alucard behind her with the remains of the beast's bit in his hands. Turning the horse away from Seras' two companions, Alucard looked a final time over his shoulder toward them.

"Miss Victoria has asked me not to kill you, so I will allow my servants to do so" he spoke, Seras' scream of shock and anger rising in the air as he spurred the horse onward.

Seras managed to turn for one last look of her friends as the ghouls closed in, blocking them from her sight as Alucard's chuckle resounded behind her. Tears poured down her face as her angered eyes turned to the vampire's grinning face, slapping him with as much force as she could give in her position.

"You bloody monster!" she yelled, attempting to dismount from beneath his arms. She growled in frustration when his grip tightened, fighting a growing heaviness in her eyes which was all too familiar to her.

"You forget that you are mine, little one" he spoke softly, the last words Seras heard before a cloud of darkness suddenly took her.


	17. A Captive's Confusion

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. As an apology the chapter is one of the longest.

A Captive's Confusion

Seras stirred uneasily in her sleep, her face turning down in a scowl of vexation as she attempted to find a comfortable spot in which to lay. Strangely, no such fortune smiled upon her as the top of her head suddenly collided with a rough-hewn object. With a loud exclamation she jerked upward into a sitting position, rubbing her head with a mild curse. Looking upon her surroundings, however, brought more than just an unwelcome awakening from sleep.

Total darkness was all Seras could see as she looked around her person, no light nor shadow within her sight. The instinct to panic nearly overtook her as she waved her hands wildly about her, trying desperately to feel something, anything, around her.

The stubbing of her hand upon a sharp rock brought Seras back to her senses, the pain registering in her mind and calming her thoughts long enough for her to collect them. She clutched the injured hand to her person and took several deep breathes, closing her eyes to block the horrible lack of view around her.

With her vision impaired she used her other senses to discover what lay about her. By the feel of the air she knew herself to be within a small space, her conclusion proven by the rough texture of a wall behind and to her right side as she rose to a sitting position. She slowly shifted forward, crawling upon her knees as her hair brushed against what ceiling existed above her.

Seras suddenly covered her mouth as a muffled scream escaped through her hand. In her movements she had bumped into a long object in the dark, the discovery startling the reaction from her frayed nerves. With more courage than she felt, the young heiress inched closer to the sides of what seemed to be a box, her knees hitting the wooden side after some shuffling.

With quickening breath Seras' hands shakily moved forward, the feel of soft velvet reaching her fingertips after what felt like a few short inches. She slowly dragged her fingers along the material, her blind eyes peering into the darkness with failed success to discern what contents lay in the box. Her explorations soon found another fabric nestled against the container, rougher than the velvet and feeling to be not a part of the box. With growing confidence she followed the new material, her fingertips traveling across several edges of the fabric and along not a few folds.

As Seras' hand slid across the rough material, her fingers suddenly lost the feel of fabric and came within contact with a soft substance. Curiously she drew her hand along the cold object of the box, shivering with an eerie chill as she felt her fingers brushed along a prominent object. Her breath quickened as her mind comprehended just what she had found, her eyes widening as she drew her hand back as if burnt.

With her hands clutched to her chest Seras hastily drew away from the box, her eyes staring sightlessly toward where she knew the container lay. She now knew what the box, or, rather, coffin, contained, and her mind was suddenly reeling with the last memories before she had awakened in the dark prison around her. The monster had taken her to where his sanctuary lay, intent on doing what she knew not to her. Stifling a sudden sob at the last recollects regarding her friends, the young heiress began to search for a way out of her stone cell. Crawling slowly upon the hard ground she blindly clutched the wall, searching for any passage or way which would lead her far from the creature she knew lay within the coffin.

Suddenly a dark chuckle broke the heavy silence of the small space was broken. Seras immediately stiffened, her head slowly turning toward the coffin not more than a few feet away from her. She began to quiver slightly, her breath held as more noises were heard from the casket.

"Trying to escape, Seras?" a chilling voice suddenly whispered in the dark, the sound not more than a foot away from where she sat.

The all-too familiar voice brought upon the desired affect for the heiress as she turned her head from the person, furiously crawling her way further down the narrow prison. She felt her dress rip in several places but heeded not any of the tears, intent only on gaining distance between the monster and she. After a few short seconds, however, Seras cried out in anguish as her hands touched rough stone before her, her body pressing against the wall in a vain attempt to find some form of hatch or secret door.

A scolding sigh behind her forced Seras to turn her attention back to the monster, the creature whom had killed her friends and imprisoned her within the cell she now occupied. The heiress slowly shifted so she now faced the darkness which hid her captor, her hands fisted at her sides as she waited for the vampire to reveal himself. Her patience was not taxed for long as soon a candle was lit only a few feet from her position, the small glow well illuminating the cramped passage.

Seras now stared without any hindrance into the amused eyes of Alucard, their red depths gleeful at her failed flight from him. She shivered at the gaze but her own did not waver, the heiress intent on standing her ground against the monster. Her will was set and she would not be deterred with her decision. The vampire had taken all he could with the previous night's horrors and she would not allow him to frighten her any longer. With nothing more to lose, she was prepared to fight for as long as her strength would let her.

With a widening grin the vampire's eyes slowly narrowed with catlike grace, his body seated beside the coffin Seras had felt. His legs were crossed in a lazy manner, his head tilted to one side in an entertained position. Seeing he had the heiress' full attention, the monster uncurled his long legs and leaned against the wall to his left.

"I am afraid your memory slips quite often, my dear Seras" Alucard spoke, one hand settling upon a knee. His fingers slowly began a circular motion along the silken cloth while he continued to speak, his voice smooth and eerily low. "You have once more forgotten the...connection, which exists between us. Perhaps another demonstration would revive your poor remembrance."

Seras barely heard what the monster had spoken, so rapt was she in watching Alucard's hand glide across his thin leg. However, her intent examination was soon broken as she felt the familiar pull of the creature's thoughts upon her own, the vampire's words echoing in her mind as though coming from a great distance. She vehemently fought the command within her thoughts, her hands gripping the dirt beneath her to focus her attention on one point.

As though bidden, the last flashes of her friends disappearing within the mass of ghouls appeared in Seras' mind. Tears welled in her eyes as the memories awoke a strong feeling of anger and, within such an emotion, the ability to enact revenge upon the monster who had murdered her friends. With a final gritting of her teeth the heiress' eyes broke free from their trance, her head quickly turning away to face the wall nearest Alucard.

For a long moment there was naught but silence, except for the sound of Seras' labored breathing filling the quiet tunnel. Then a chuckle was heard from the monster, a slow noise, but gaining strength quickly. Soon the peels of uncontrollable laughter vibrated along the stone, filling the stagnant air with a more distasteful breath of insanity. After several long moments the creature ceased his merriment, Seras watching closely as his shadow flickered in the candlelight with the shifting of his person.

The sudden sound of clapping caused the young heiress to flinch, her eyes almost traveling toward the vampire but her mind preventing such a contact within time. Rather, she allowed her sight to remain fixed upon the light, the glow of which coming from the candle placed upon the lid of the now closed coffin.

"Ah, you have learnt the game quickly, heiress" the monster spoke, his tone almost praising as he finished his clapping. "I had not placed a great amount of faith in your ability to do so. However," Alucard added, his silhouetted movement showing her he had taken hold of the light. "We must still see how long you are able to remain."

"What game are you babbling about, monster?" Seras questioned sharply, her eyes watching with growing concern as the monster's hand began a slow motion around the candle.

"A game of wills, Seras Victoria" Alucard responded, his shadow seeming to dance with the glee in his voice. "A generous prize awaits the victor of this contest" the monster spoke, his voice lowering to an almost a menacing tone. "The winner will obtain what they wish of the other."

"I refuse to humor you with such an act" Seras spat, her mind slightly aflutter when the creature's shadow appeared to defy the light and move about the wall almost wildly. "I will do nothing which would give you any pleasure" she spoke, managing to keep her composure even as the darkness seemed to grow heavier about her.

"Oh, but I do not recall needing your permission to begin the game" the vampire spoke in merriment, the sound once more seeming to echo off the walls. "Such a contest of wills requires only one to initiate the first challenge and the other to follow."

"You are lying" the young woman accused, "I do not recall such an act and would not be so willing to join such a game" she argued, shifting angrily along the rough ground. "When do you recall I joined such a game?"

"When you allowed me into your mind."

Seras shrieked as the voice seemed to come from not more than a foot beside her, the sound causing her to jerk against the wall at the sudden noise. The appearance of a hand within her vision nearly ceased her heart, her eyes quickly shifting involuntarily toward the person now seated next to her person. With her mouth agape her gaze traveled between Alucard seated to her left and his shadow still upon the wall nearest the coffin.

With the close proximity of the monster Seras began to quickly shift away from him, her eyes both on the corporal and the shadowy entities surrounding her. Unfortunately, one of the vampire's hands swiftly grabbed hold of hers, ceasing her escape and nearly bruising her wrist. Attempting to free the trapped appendage the heiress locked her loose fingers around the tight grip, only to have those also captured by his own.

Now Seras sat not more than a foot from Alucard, both hands locked in his own and the shadows around her nearly stifling in their oppressiveness. Having no other means of loosening his grip, the young woman quickly turned her head and sank her teeth into the unnatural flesh of the vampire's hand. As her short incisors broke the skin she coughed upon the cold blood, though with a firm will she managed to hold her grip upon his flesh.

All she received for her trouble, however, was a long chuckle from the monster and a noise of disapproval. With the smallest of effort the vampire shifted the arm within her hold, causing more of the distasteful liquid to seep onto her palate. The taste of the vile blood was now too much to bear and Seras had no choice but to release her hold, nearly choking upon the cold liquid still remaining within her mouth.

"Even with the situation hopeless you still cling to life" Alucard observed, grinning widely as Seras looked upward to him with a scowl on her face and blood still dripping down her chin. "Quite amusing, but if you wish to leave this tunnel I recommend you follow my lead" the vampire spoke, emphasizing his words by tightening his grasp upon her wrists.

Seras gasped in pain as the monster set free one of her wrists and began dragging her closer to the wall behind them, her bare knees viciously scraping along the roughly hewn stones and cutting open her skin. With her legs throbbing from the injuries, she was relieved when Alucard halted, watching in rapt attention as he pressed his hand to the rocks before them. To her amazement, the stones swung upon hinges, revealing an exit large enough for the two to crawl out abreast. The young woman yelped as the vampire pulled her violently from the tunnel. She landed upon her feet with am unpleasant jarring of her frame.

Finally did Alucard release his last hold, allowing Seras to clutch her bruised hand to her body, her eyes turning from the cruel monster. With a jolt of realization toward her surroundings the heiress observed they were now standing within the cellar of her mansion, beside the area she had felt the cold spell. Looking upward toward the stairs, she noted with dismay the door had been forcefully shut from the cellar by means of a large piece of timber jammed against the portal.

Alucard closed the hidden door behind her with an ominous echo, the wall once more appearing as one with the rest of the cellar. There could be no discernable difference between the hidden area and the other walls, the heavy rock being enough to dull the usual change in pitch if the stone were knocked upon. Then did he turn back toward her, his dark red eyes almost seeming to penetrate her very being as he began to stride around her person.

"Quite an ingenious invention by your late uncle" Alucard explained, one hand waving toward the mentioned concealed tunnel. "He was very...enthusiastic with its construction, and the blood of an English laborer has an interesting tinge of spice" he added, his long tongue slipping out for a moment to run across his lips. Then did he stop before Seras, his unblinking gaze still trained on her impassive face. "But perhaps the cooler air of the grounds would be more preferable for our chat."

"I will go nowhere with you, monster!" Seras spat, her mood reverting back to her previous disposition. She would not willingly allow herself to be used as a toy for the vampire, nor would she allow the memories of her friends to be soiled by giving him any satisfaction. "If you wish to kill me, then do so. However, I am not a possession with which you may play with when it pleases you. You must find another to amuse you, for I refuse any such _honor_"she mocked, accentuating her words with a step away from the monster.

"Ah, but you have no choice in such circumstances" Alucard informed with a wide grin, his eyes glowing a deep red for a brief moment.

Seras gasped as the vampire, as before, took control of her body, nearly becoming ill as he took her hand within one of his own. He carefully led her up the stairs, easily removing the wooden barrier with a mighty jerk of the nails from the frame, through the house and onto the grounds. Stepping upon the grass behind the large estate he released her hand, though not her body, as he looked to the bright full moon shining brightly in the sky. The heiress scowled at the apparently unaffected monster, her frame shaking with the effort to gain control over her functions. To her glee she suddenly realized she was able to move a number of her fingers, though her efforts were halted as Alucard's eyes returned back to her.

"Quite an ingenious plan the doctor had planned, attempting my downfall with the use of the estate's land records" he commented almost casually, his eyes scrutinizing Seras for a sign of reaction. "Though I am sure you wonder how I could have known of the human's mission" Alucard spoke with proud humor, grinning widely at the heiress. His gaze seemed to soften, however, as he spoke on, though the feeling of possession was more prominent than affection. "You still wear the rose I placed in your hair" he spoke softly, brushing his hand over her ear.

"What?" Seras asked in confusion, slapping his hand away and stepping back from him. She stiffened when he chuckled, dropping his hand to his side and grinning widely at her. "Do not play me for a fool, vampire" she growled.

"A showing of our bond, too strong for the good doctor to break" he answered, snarling quietly at the mention of the late Integra. "You assisted the failure of the humans' plans by allowing me to use your very eyes and memories" Alucard explained, chuckling slightly at his victory. Then his eyes fell upon the bandage wrapped around her wrist, his hand clamping down upon her arm as he raised the wound to his eye level. "She dared harm what is mine?" he growled lowly, his eyes flashing bright.

Seras shivered in his grasp, trying futilely to tear her injured arm from his strong hold. Alucard silently looked at her, his face impassive but his eyes showing an emotion almost akin to...betrayal? With a shake of her head she dispelled the foolish notion, breathing a sigh of relief as the creature suddenly loosened his grip. She quickly turned her back from his gaze, attempting to recollect her thoughts and words.

The monster behind her had lain claim to only her body and soul, wanting nothing more than to satisfy his thirst for blood and control. She could not allow herself such foolish thoughts if she wished to escape the beast and avenge her friends' deaths.

Seras' pondering was suddenly interrupted as a violent snarl was heard from behind her, the noise sending shivers of fear through her body. Quickly turning, the heiress saw Alucard being forcefully dragged backward, her eyes widening in shock at whom was performing the task.

"Walter!" she shouted with joy, a smile lighting her face as the said person gave her a warm nod from his ground several yards away.

"Greetings, Miss Victoria" the retainer managed to grunt out, pulling taut on the strings as he attempted to rein in the thrashing vampire. "If you would be so kind as to move yourself behind me," he shouted above the horrific yells emanating from the monster, the sound more akin to animal than man.

Seras quickly nodded her head, rushing past the struggling vampire to reach her goal. However, she could not help but allow her gaze to shift toward Alucard, noting he too had allowed his stare to fall upon her. For a long moment their eyes met, neither moving as time felt as though it had stopped. The sudden violent tugging of the ropes binding the monster bringing the heiress back to her senses as she continued her short journey behind the awaiting butler.

"Miss Victoria!" a female voice suddenly yelled, causing the young woman to turn her head. Seras smiled widely as Integra, with gun in hand, appeared from behind a large shrub, running toward the doctor with eager joy.

"How did you survive!" Seras asked in shock as she stopped before the young physician, still peering at the doctor as one would a ghost. "The ghouls, they-" she began, her words being interrupted by the sudden burst of strength shown by the monster.

The heiress watched in a mix of horror and fascination as Alucard managed to drag the retainer several feet forward with one great pull, nearly upsetting Walter's footing upon the ground. Apparently seeing his struggles were of no avail, a wicked grin slowly appeared upon the vampire's lips. Suddenly throwing his head back and letting loose a great, maniacal laugh, his body slowly began to dissolve into the air. The strings which had held him fell uselessly to the ground as the newly formed mist crept upon the ground, predatorily closing in on the companions.

"A tale for another time" Integra spoke quickly, placing herself between the monstrous fog and the heiress. "At the moment I believe we have a greater dilemma" the doctor commented tersely, her eyes shifting uneasily toward the air around them as the mist slowly began to expand into a thicker substance.

Seras likewise nervously examined the darkening area surrounding them, feeling the stifling presence of the vampire as her view of the retainer became impeded by the thickening fog. However, with the knowledge of her friends alive and well she narrowed her eyes and looked defiantly toward the mist, silently challenging the monster to appear. She was soon answered as a chuckle passed beside one of her ears, causing the young woman to quickly move from the offending noise to avoid capture.

"Quite a magnificent trick you have pulled, good doctor" the vampire called from the fog, his mocking laughter echoing across the still air. "However, a repeated performance would indeed be dull, so why can we not play a new game?"

"What do you speak of, creature?" Integra spat, her gun at the ready for any possible threat.

"I speak of cards, my dear lady" Alucard explained, the eagerness in his voice well heard. "This game of chess is no longer amusing, so we shall place all of our cards upon the table and see whom has the greater hand. Agreed?"

For a long moment their was silence, Seras shifting her eyes between the contemplating doctor and the mist of the monster. Finally the heiress heard a soft breath of air from Integra, the sound holding both finality and confidence within its depths.

"Agreed."


	18. Final Confrontation

A/N: A near end to this long-written story. My apologies with a chapter.

Final Confrontation

Alucard's grin widened to a frightening length as Integra spoke her agreement, the vampire stepping back and lifting his hands before his shoulders.

"If I may be so rude as to begin first" he spoke, chuckling as he received a simple nod from the doctor.

A sudden wind then began to rise around the vampire as the three companions gazed on, two with passive faces and the last in a mixture of fear and fascination. The darkness of the night around them melded and bent, creating a surreal world as the focal point of the energy centered around the monster.

Their clothing blew about with a stinging whip against their skin while Alucard's long hair seemed to grow and cover his entire body, his own clothing changing into a simple garb of shirt, shoes, and pants. Nothing could be heard but the wailing of the wind with what appeared to be hundreds of shadowed tendrils swirling about the group, appearing to be absorbed by the vampire whom lay within the eye of the storm.

With a great crash of noise did the tempest suddenly dissolve into the air, sending branches and leaves upon the heads of the companions. Alucard smiled widely as a strange aura of shadows now surrounded his body, creating a halo of pitch black darkness which seemed to stretch and shrink according to its own will.

"My cards have now been presented to you, good lady" Alucard stated to Integra, giving a mocking bow by the use of his shadows. "You may now bring forth your hand."

"My pleasure" Integra countered, smirking as she drew her gun on the vampire and aimed for his heart. "I am afraid my show of power is not so great as yours, but my weapons are quite effective."

"Indeed" the vampire responded, peering almost suspiciously toward her arms. "I assume the typical silver bullets are within your pistol, though I expect you have modified the old traditions."

"I shall not disappoint you then" Integra spoke while stepping forward toward Alucard, her eyes alert and ready. "If you wish, monster" she spat, venom in her voice. "You may act first. However, I shall not grant you any other favor but this."

"I object!" a small but firm voice suddenly rang out, causing all eyes to turn to the heiress standing on the side of Integra.

Seras appeared to be fuming, her fists clenched tightly and her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"I refuse to be used as a pawn in either of your games!" Seras yelled, stomping up to stand between both Alucard and Integra. First she turned to the doctor, shaking her head vehemently. "Miss Integra, I am most grateful for your help but I will not stand aside and let you use me as a tool for your moral crusade. And you" she added with more than a hint of disgust, her gaze moving to the vampire watching the confrontation with amusement. "Willing or unwilling, I shall never belong to you in the manner you wish."

"Shall we test your theory?" Alucard asked.

Tilting his head to one side, the vampire's shadows suddenly shot forward and grabbed Seras. The heiress thrashing madly as she was dragged to him, being turned mid-travel and having her back almost crushed against his shirt. Shouts from both her companions were heard even as the monster wrapped his arms around her figure.

"You stupid girl!" Integra yelled, taking a careful step toward Seras. "Monster" she spat, addressing the triumphant vampire. "Even if you destroy her soul you shall never leave these moors with your blasphemous life."

Seras coughed as the force of Alucard crushing her to his body knocked the wind from her lungs, causing her vision to blur for an instant. She could barely make out the form of Integra with her gun raised, though now the weapon pointed straight to her own heart. However, the heiress had enough strength to brazenly turn her eyes upward, looking straight into the ruby orbs of the vampire holding her.

"Incapable of using your own powers, monster?" Seras boldly wheezed out, the mocking smile accompanying her words slipping for a moment as his gaze trapped her own.

"Quite the contrary" Alucard whispered, his words barely reaching even Seras' ears.

Seras' face contorted into a confused expression by his answer, but her thoughts were interrupted. Suddenly a man, who was clearly not within his senses by the wild look in his eyes, staggered into the ring of darkness surrounding the four combatants.

Seras vaguely recognized the man as being the foreman of the men whom had assisted in the search for the vampire's coffin. She gasped as a piece of metal, shone clearly by the aid of the lantern the man carried in his other hand, revealed that the man held a weapon in his grasp.

"You were told to remain hidden" Integra hissed to the stranger, her gaze quickly returning to Alucard after the moment of distraction.

"Beggin' yer pardon, ma'am" the man apologized, his eyes steadily fixed to the vampire smirking at him with his treasure. "Ah couldn't stand back while this monster 'ere destroyed another soul" he spoke, spitting to the ground for emphasis. "So yer the one who killed my men" he commented with a venomous tone, addressing Alucard. Slowly he raised his gun, pointed the large barrel at the vampire's head. "Ah suspect yer jus' as vulnerable as yer vermin were."

Walter snapped his strings back, preparing to cut the foreman's arm off if necessary, but the doctor gave her servant a look of warning and he held his weapon. Integra opened her arms slightly in a harmless gesture, all the while keeping one eye upon the monster grinning madly.

"You do not know what you are challenging" she spoke, striding up to the man with gentle but quick steps. However, the man turned to now aim the weapon in her direction, causing Integra to halt in her tracks. "Leave now" she firmly ordered the foreman, her eyes narrowing in growing agitation and anger.

"Indeed, listen to the good doctor" Alucard casually spoke, pulling Seras closer as she struggled her objection. "If your men had, they might have survi-"

"Ah'll not!" the foreman interjected, the sound of a rifle clicking catching the ears of all around. "Yer to blame for their deaths, you and the whore in yer arms! She was the one who riled you up and caused this mess!"

His comment riled the anger of the vampire, the monster's eyes burning as coals from hell. Integra and Walter saw their chance of attack, with the vampire distracted by his anger, and both began to lessen the gap separating themselves from Alucard. Seras was also aware of the noticeable change, his grip tightening upon her and his actions toward _her_ insult confusing her thoughts.

"I do not have the time for you, peasant" Alucard spat, his mouth turning downward in a snarl. "Out of my way before you become as your friends."

"Ya bloody monster!" the man screamed, turning his attention to the vampire and raising his gun with quivering fingers. "They were good men, 'onest and God fearin'! I won't let ya take anymore!"

"Stop you fool!" Integra commanded, reaching out to grab the weapon from his hand.

Seras suddenly found her viewpoint turned in the completely opposite direction, a loud shot echoing in the still air. The creature's body pushed against hers for what felt as a long moment, her ears hearing the shouts of Walter and Integra close by. Then the grip was suddenly loosened as Alucard pulled away from her, a loud animalistic snarl erupting from him as he turned toward the foreman.

The vampire's eyes glowed with murderous intent as the shadows about him suddenly lifted and dove toward the foreman, the man barely able to let out a horrific scream before the darkness engulfed him. For a moment time seemed to stand still as the swirling mass of pitch black tendrils shifted wildly, then began to slow. Finally, as if an invisible weight had been lifted, the dark cloud retreated back to Alucard and Seras stepped forward with a strangled gasp at what now lay before her.

The foreman's body lay charred and smoking amidst death grass and blackened ground, his facial features indistinguishable. Parts of his body were missing, as if the mass had taken the forms of many mouths and partaken of his flesh.

Suddenly, with precise skill Walter's newly repaired strings latched firmly around Alucard's throat, almost removing the monster's head but being stopped by the shadows surrounding him. Integra fired off several shots from her pistol as Seras turned her head at the sound of hideous screeches of anger from behind, her mouth agape at the vision before her. As she watched on Alucard writhed angrily in his bonds, gnashing his teeth while his shadow servants thrashed wildly around him. Blood began to seep from the many wounds inflicted by the wires and blessed bullets, coating his clothing and soaking the ground beneath him.

Alucard pulled against his bonds, his gaze upon the doctor one of indescribable hatred. As Seras watched, the bullets within him appeared to burn his very flesh, the scars growing with abnormal speed as the vampire strove to free himself. With a violent yell the shadows around him suddenly burst forth, narrowly missing both Integra and Walter as they dove away from the tendrils. Now with the strings loosened around his neck, the monster grabbed the wire and pulled the weapon off himself. Throwing the useless string down upon the ground, he stepped forward with a wild grin upon his face.

However, through his negligence Alucard had not heeded one important factor. A great amount of time had passed, the rising sun in the distance testament to his failure. With a bitter howl the vampire was suddenly swallowed by the remaining darkness around him, the shadows rising from the ground in a tempest and moving swiftly onto the moor away from the coming light.

Barely had the apparition disappeared before Integra roughly grabbed the heiress' arm, shaking her vigorously.

"Where has he gone?" she questioned quickly, emphasizing her point with several hard shakes. "Do you know where the monster's coffin is located?"

"In the cellar of the mansion" Seras answered quietly, her tone eerily calm.

"To the manor then!" Integra commanded, taking a firmer hold of the still shaken Seras and beginning the journey to the estate. Walter followed closely behind, his wires seeming to disappear within his gloves as they gave chase.

Fortunately the walk took only a few minutes, Alucard having not forcefully walked Seras for any amount of time. Much to the dismay of the companions, however, the return to the Victoria estate was found to be only the first stage in their struggle. When they reached the house neither the doors nor the windows were open, bound by the will of the creature within to remain sealed. By the use of their weapons were they able to remove one of the lower windows, only to find a complete wall of impenetrable darkness upon the other side. All other efforts were the same, each attempt at entering was thwarted by a solid force of shadows.

"Bloody hell!" Integra cursed as she looked at her storage of ammunition, the number dangerously low. However, looking to the wall of darkness with a determined expression, she suddenly nodded her head and turned to her two companions. "We have no other option. We must burn the manor down."

"What!" Seras exclaimed, her mouth agape in shock. "How will such an action succeed in destroying the monster's barrier!"

"Simple" Integra answered calmly, stepping down from the front steps and turning to face the mansion. "Fire is said to purify the unclean beings in this world, vampires among them."

"Then shall I gather wood and torches for assistance?" Walter asked, giving a courtesy bow.

"No need, Walter" Integra answered, taking the still-burning lantern from the retainer's hand and throwing the torch upon the front of the manor.

Immediately, to the satisfaction of the doctor but to the horror of the heiress, the old and weathered wood lit aflame easily, beginning to engulf the left side of the house even as they watched on.

Seras' mind, however, was focused on another matter, her thoughts repeating over her memories of the time she had spent with the monster known as Alucard.

The walking upon the moors, the evening visits, though those had taken on grotesque meanings at the discovery of what he was. The capture of herself, their following discussion, and her eventual rescue by Integra and Walter. Then the confrontation the past night came to mind, heavily weighing upon her.

He had saved her life by an action which could have taken his own. He had shown promise for compassion toward her, his strange and twisted method of courtship appearing clearly to her eyes as she watched the unrelenting flames engulf the manor. And what had he meant when he had spoken of earlier concerning his needing of her? Why had he chosen her among other people of the village to interact and attack?

But now she was condemning him to a terrible death, burnt alive, in a manner, when he was completely defenseless. She would not find the answers to her questions, nor would she ever see him again as the flames licked the eves of the second floor.

"No!" Seras screamed, lunging past Integra and into the raging inferno.

The doctor and servant tried valiantly to stop the heiress from plunging into the flames, but their efforts came to naught as a support beam collapsed directly behind Seras as she entered the building. Their way was blocked from rescuing her, even if she would wish them to do so.

"We have assisted her the best we can" Integra spoke, standing back with Walter and watching as the flames took the second floor.

For a moment after she had entered the mansion Seras momentarily lost her bearings because of the distorted and burning woods. However, she soon regained her sense of direction as she recognized the doorway to the kitchen, apparently the only unscathed portion of the house. Rushing into the room she immediately noticed the door to cellar the was ajar, a stroke of good luck, but began to cough as the smoke from the house began to choke her breathing. Covering her mouth she looked frantically about her, finally managing to retrieve the water bucket from beside the sink. Fortunately the pump still worked, allowing her to gain several gallons of the liquid before the cabinets upon both sides of her literally burst from the intense heat.

The fire burnt all around Seras as she rushed down the cellar stairs, sprinting to the shut coffin and futilely attempted to douse the coming flames above with the water. The action was to no avail as the smoke crept into her lungs and she began to cough, slumping down against the coffin while holding one hand over her mouth. With her strength weakening she slowly slid to the ground, her eyes watering and distorting her sight.

Seras for a moment began to believe she had died when the lid to the coffin suddenly began to rise, sliding to the soil beside her with a soft thump. She turned her gaze to the figure sitting up within the long box, the grin recognizable even in her condition. He smoothly slid out of the coffin and kneeled beside her, his glowing scarlet eyes piercing the growing darkness surrounding her.

"Death is coming, Seras Victoria" Alucard spoke, his voice seeming to come from far away to Seras' dimming hearing. "Do you want to live?" he asked her, his calm tone barely penetrating the chaos around them.

Seras had barely enough strength to nod her head before the world around her blackened into blissful silence.


	19. The Journey's Beginning

A/N: The final, and regrettably short, chapter for this story. A great many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, both always keeping me going.

The Journey's Beginning

Integra and Walter watched as the second floor collapsed upon the first, sending sparks and ash into the air. The townspeople had arrived soon after, merely being able to watch the fire burn for they could do nothing to stop the flames. For several hours the inferno scorched the timbers of the manor, the tips soaring into the sky as a beacon to the countryside. Then slowly the fuel was spent, the fires receding and quietly extinguishing.

When the blaze had ebbed, Integra and Walter explained what had taken place, though with a number of modifications. While a lantern had caused the fire, they had told the incident of being one of accident. They had been visiting with the heiress when a torch she had on her night stand had fallen over, lit of course for the early morning, and had caught the draperies aflame. They had tried to save Miss Victoria, but to no avail when her bed was engulfed and they had barely survived with their own lives.

The townspeople nodded their understanding and many told of their gratefulness for the heroes attempts to rescue the heiress. However, before their grieving could begin for the young woman whom had only recently joined their midst, they had a chore to perform. The task of removing the burnt materials would take several days, during which the building would be too treacherous to enter, giving time to perform other tasks.

The two companions, therefore, quietly left the gathering of people and returned to where Mr. Morley's body lay, taking the corpse and burying him not far from where he had fallen. All precautionary actions were taken, to insure the lawyer did not become a vampire in the truest sense. Then they journeyed back to where the battle had taken place, having one last errand to attend with.

The burial of the foreman and the hiding of the evidence of the altercation were necessary acts of respect and the avoidance of hysteria. Vampires could not be proven to exist.

"Foolish man" Integra stated with a gentle sigh as she stood before the body, bending down to peer closely at what remained of the foreman. "You made a rash decision, but I thank you for rescuing us from the ghouls" she spoke, noticing the weapon he had held was still relatively intact. Prying the trusted shotgun from the charred fingers, she stood with a respectful bow. "I shall take your trusted weapon" she explained, looking over the wooden handle of the elegant gun. "It shall be used to destroy that which destroyed you. As a fitting revenge" she added with an ironic smirk.

Then the two quickly buried the remains, leaving a small marker where he lay. Next they went about covering the area with dirt and dead bushes, wiping away any marks of footprints with branches. In order to hide the scorch marks of the monster from view,

A few days later found the two standing before the Victoria Manor, both peering at the foundation and open basement. The time was late in the evening, during which they could avoid suspicion from the numerous loiterers whom had been peering with morbid curiosity at the ruined home.

Integra slowly stepped forward and began to walk among the ruins of the mansion, looking for signs of the monster's, and unfortunately, the heiress' demise. First proceeding through the stable, she discovered a mound of strange-colored ash upon where a stall had surely stood. The sight of the soot bothered her mind slightly but she nodded her understanding at the unfortunate pile, knowing the remains to be the horse of Mr. Morley's which had been turned by the monster.

"She was a good lass" a voice suddenly spoke, causing the good doctor to turn her head backward toward her retainer.

Beside Walter now stood the gardener, Charlie Picket, a forlorn expression on his face as he sadly shook his head at the ruins surrounding them. He took a few careful steps into the charred ground, looking around in a mixture of disbelief and sadness.

"She was a good lady, was Miss Victoria" Charlie spoke, a few tears coming to his aged eyes. "She couldn't 'ave escaped the fire, no chance at all?" he asked as his gaze shifted to the doctor, his shoulders slumping in despair as Integra shook her head. He sighed heavily, shaking his head at his foolishly hopeful thoughts. "Ah just 'ope she passed on peacefully" he added with a sad smile, turning away from the gutted remains and slowly walking away.

"As do the rest of us" Integra quietly agreed, making her way to the shell of the basement.

Searching amongst the remains of the cellar, only the stone walls of the structure telling where the foundation had once stood. She examined and found the hidden cave of the cellar, the stone door slightly ajar but still well intact. Crouching down before the entrance, the doctor peered at the soiled and blackened earth, a pile of dust and ash in a triangular shape showing where the coffin had apparently once lain. A scorched body lay next to the remains of the casket, the corpse horribly disfigured beyond recognition. The doctor shook her head at the foolishness of the late heiress, turning her head and looking at the hollowed shell of the once majestic house.

Taking a scorched stick, Integra arose and stood before the remains of the vampire's resting place, carefully searching the ashes for what comprised of the monster's body. Quickly she found him, a pile of odd ash appearing before the strokes of her branch. With a nod she threw down the stick and turned her back on the blasphemous remains, striding toward what remained of the cellar stairs with a step of finality.

However, out of the corner of her eyes Integra spied something unusual upon a wall opposite the coffin remains. Slowly walking toward what appeared to be merely a dent within the stone, the doctor narrowed her eyes in concentration as the setting sun behind her lengthened the shadows of the ruined cellar. Reaching out, Integra was able to wrap her fingers around a protruding piece of masonry. With a grim face she pulled the rock toward her, her eyes widening in shock as a portion of the wall opened to reveal a large hole within the ground.

With a curse Integra rushed out of the cellar and to the stables, stopping before the pile of ash. With clear eyes did she now notice the remains within the stall were too small to be those of the hellish steed. With a growl of anger did she realize the monster had deceived her, placing the ashes of his ghouls where he knew she would search. The coffin's shape was no more than a trick, the vampire scattering dust to the likening of the box's shape. The burnt corpse she could only assume was a victim whom had been allowed to die by a different means, thus enabling the monster to place the body where it would surely have been scorched beyond recognition.

"Sir Integra?" Walter asked, having come up quietly behind her after having watched the doctor exit the cellar in a hasty manner.

"Walter" Integra spoke, turning her determined eyes upon her trusted retainer. "We are leaving. Our hunt is not yet over."

Walter's smile widened at her words, the prospect of a challenge agreeing with him heartily. He bowed and began walking toward the horse and carriage, knowing he had preparations to make for their trip.

The doctor watched as her old friend's eyes lit up with anticipation, her own joy rising at the coming months, and possibly years, of hunting. A small smile twitched at Integra's lips as she looked to the last of the setting sun, her hand instinctively moving to the gun at her hip. She would not let such an interesting and dangerous prey slip from her grasp, even if she should fall with him.

The sun completed its journey of the day, the final rays having ceded to the moonlight of the night orb. Along a dusty road, with the dark English Channel in the background, ran a horse and closed carriage, the beast's eyes glowing a brilliant scarlet in the moon's light. Within voices could be heard, apparently arguing by the tone of voices.

"I cannot!" the small, blond woman exclaimed, shrinking from a vile of red liquid thrust into her arms by the elder gentleman opposite her. "I just...I just will not commit such blasphemy!" she refused,

"You chose this life" the man spoke, a hint of frustration within his voice while a grin remained on his thin face. "You must drink this blood or I will take away the life I have given you. I will not have a pathetic fledgling weakened from forced starvation."

For a moment there was brief silence within the carriage, both looking determinedly at one another. Finally the woman sighed deeply, shaking her head and taking the vile into her own hands willingly. She looked to the contents, glaring at the liquid with scorn, and promptly threw the container out the window. The gentleman watched the movement impassively, though the smile on his lips seemed to grow wider.

"You did give me this life" Seras spoke quietly, turning her now scarlet eyes upon Alucard's own. "And I thank you for saving me." Then her voice grew stern, her mouth set in a firm and stubborn line. "However, I shall not be what you wish me to be."

Alucard did not reply, merely tilting his head slightly to the side in amusement. He would humor Seras' refusal, at least for the moment, as she would have no choice but to quench her thirst before long. However, as to what she had spoken about him saving her, he was greatly entertained with the irony of those words.

Perhaps later he would inform her of his final entrapment, allowing her passage through the burning mansion by use of his shadows. However, he doubted greatly she would be amused to know he had then removed his barrier keeping the smoke from entering the basement once she had gone down, thus allowing her no escape.

However, Alucard doubted his secret would be kept for long as Seras would inevitably recall his coffin being outside the secret passage's entrance, rather than within. Questions would be asked and the truth would reveal itself, possibly with humorous results for his side.

But for now he would enjoy the company and the strange sights of such a changing world with her. After all, a bride this interesting would indeed be worth keeping.

**The End**


End file.
